A Bond Stronger Than Love
by zikashigaku
Summary: Koyuki is the sister of Kakashi and used to be Sasuke's best friend before the clan massacre. But Koyuki lost her memory the same day of the massacre including her memory of Sasuke. What happens when they reunite and she's not sure what she feels for him?
1. A Squad of 5 instead of 4

**********************************************_Greeeaat it seems I have fan boys here too! _Thought Koyuki and Iruka-sensei tried to regain order by yelling at the love struct guys.**

**Sasuke and Koyuki anime sweat dropped at all the guy's stupidity **

**"Boys settle down and be quiet! Koyuki you can sit were ever you want."**

**She cocked an eyebrow at him and looked around thinking twice of were she was going to sit before finally deciding were to sit. Two rows before the door was the middle rows were a blond kid in an orange/blue jumpsuit was sitting. Next to him was a girl in a pink dress and PINK HAIR!! _Is that her natural color? _Koyuki asked herself in doubt as her eyes drifted to a boy with black hair that looked like a cockatoo hair style, blue shirt and white shorts. Something else she noticed was those cool onyx liquid eyes that couldn't help but make her stare in wonder. However it looked like those eyes had no happy emotions besides sadness, hate, suffering and….revenge. Once she got there she place her hands behind her back, smile at the blond kid and say**

**"Do you mind if I sit next to you?"**

**At first he blushed, then he looked down.**

**"Sure you're not trying to get around?"**

**"Why would I do that?"**

**He nodded his head toward the onyx eyes kid; I look at him and back to the blond kid with a smile.**

**"If that was the case I wouldn't of have bothered to ask you now would I?"The blond kid nodded with a smile actually glad there was atleast ONE girl (besides Hinata of course)**** who wasn't interested in the onyx eyes boy. "Sure you can sit next to me."**

**He got out of his seat and let her go through, once she sat down he did the same. Iruka then started to read out the names of the squads until he gets to squad seven.**

**"The members of team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno-"**

**"Alright I get Sakura!!"**

**"Why me." Sakura murmered _God any meaner? _thought Koyuki while secretly sending the bubblegum hair girl a nasty glare to which the class heartthrob noticed.**

**"Sasuke Uchiha"**

**"Yatta!"**

**"Rats!"**

**"and Koyuki"**

**"Alright!! Iruka-sensei…..why does a great ninja like me have to be paired up with a loser like Sasuke?"**

**"The idea is to balance out team's strengths which is why we make you take tests. YOU Naruto got the lowest while Sasuke had the second highest grades and-"**

**Thtat's when _every _girl practically screamed in sheer terror. "SECOND HIGHEST?!!!"**

**"Who got the highest if Sasuke got second?" Sakura asked in anger wanting to know who knocked her precious Sasuke from the top of the pack.**

**"Koyuki" Was all he said and _every pair of eyes_ ****were on Koyuki, guys with amazement and shock while the girls stared at her with hate because she beat their precious idol. All Koyuki did was roll her eyes and look at Iruka.**

**"Sensei when are we going to meet our jonin senseis?"**

**"Right now you're having a break; you'll meet them after lunch, class dismissed."**

**The entire classall stood up and headed out the door, as soon as Koyuki headed down the hall she heard her name; turning around she saw Naruto in front of her with his famous goofy smile.**

**"Koyuki wanna go have ramen with me?"**

**"Sorry Naruto but I'm not having lunch, I'm going to go train instead."**

**"Then maybe I'll go with you-"**

**"Sorry Naruto but….no. I don't like people watching me train, it's like they're looking for my weakness."**

**"It's all right I understand." he said with another smile, "I'll see you after lunch."**

** "Alright, then" she waved as she began to leave "jane."**

**"Jane!"**

**Once Koyuki left the academy she headed to the forest. When she got there she drew bulls eyes on 8 different trees, she walked to the middle of them, took out her kunai and jumped into the air. Koyuki twirled upside down and as she twirled she began throwing kunai with her eyes closed. When she heard all the kunai hit the trees she had already landed on th****e ground and open her eyes to see that all kunai had hit their mark.**

**"****Right on target! Yosh…Kagebunshin no jutsu!"**

**About 20 shadow clones appeared around her; she made some more hand signs and transformed them into mysterious ninja. They all attack at the same she simultaniously do some quick hand signs **

**"'Wind Style! Wind Dragon Jutsu!'"**

**Back at the academy only Naruto and the rest of team 7 -except Koyuki- was there. **

**"****Where's our new sensei getting here? All of the other squads have already met theirs and left… even Iruka-sensei's gone, and where's Koyuki she was supposed to be here 45 min. ago!?"**

**As if on cue the door slides open and Koyuki walks in. However, she had cuts in her clothes, blood on her cheeks and some of the bandages she wore were loose showing a few cuts. She looks so tired it was a surprise she was even standing at all. She waved at them with a tired smile, oblivious to their worried looks.**

**"What's up? Sorry I'm late I-"**

**"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!! Did you get attacked?!!!!"**

** "Huh? What do mean?"**

**"You come in all bloody with torn up clothes and all you say is "What's up?!"**

**For the first time since she came in she looked at herself, then she looks back up scratching the back of her head with an embarrassed smile.**

**"Oh this is nothing I was just training in the forest. Sooo……." she began desperately needing to get their attention away from her beat up body. "Where's our new sensei?"**

**"We were wondering the same thing he's not here yet." Sakura answered slightly annoyed by their sensei's lack of punctuality.**

**"Well I'm sure he'll get here…..eventually."**

**She walked over to Sasuke and sat down putting her feet on the desk as she starts to fix her bandages. That's when Sasuke notice a strange birth mark shaped like a crescent moon with a blood red color on her left shoulder. _That mark!! can she be- no it can't be I saw her die in my arms she can't be...can she? _Sasuke rambled inside his head in confusion because that same mark was the same mark a certain girl had when she died in his arms the day of the Uchiha massacre. Koyuki noticed the scared look Sasuke was giving her as he looked at her shoulder and she quickly covers her mark and looks away.**

**"Were did you-"**

**"Naruto what are you doing?!" Sakura's annoyed voice inturrupted Sasuke from questioning her further. "You're going to get in trouble for that!" B****oth turned our attention to Naruto who was standing on a chair by the door placing an eraser on top of the door, then jumping down admiring his trap.**

**"That's what he gets for being late and making us wait!"**

**"Fine but I want no part of it." _EEEk I can't wait that's what our sensei get's for being late! _her inner Sakura snickered.**

**_Hn yeah right you just want to look like a goody goody in front of pretty boy when you actually want part in it. _sneered Koyuki. ****A hand grabs the door and the person walks in, but at that moment the chalkboard eraser falls on top of the man's head. All of four of them-including their sensei- were speechless, that's when Koyuki noticed the appearance of the man. He looked about 26, white hair going up diagonally as if defying gravity, head band covering his left eye and a mask covering his entire face except for his right eye…..it was Koyuki's brother!!**

**"Ha-Ha-Ha you fell for it! That's what you get for being late." Naruto laughed while pointing his finger. Their sensei placed his hand under his chin with a thoughtful look and smiled. Well, his right eye was closed in a smilling way before saying**

**"Hmmm. By my first impression I'd have to say…….I hate you." The four of them just stared dumbfoundedly at their sensei, annoyed.**

**"Now follow me." They ****followed him to the roof top of the academy and they sat down on the three steps while he sat on the railing.**

**"Now why don't introduce yourselves."**

**"How?" Sakura asked "Why don't you give us a demonstration; after all we don't know anything about you."**

**"yeah you're, like, a _TOTAL MYSTERY_."**

**"Oh me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your business. My dreams for the future are none of your business either. That's pretty much it, now it's your turn. Let's start with you on the right."**

**"Me right? Name's Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen plain or miso. I hate waiting for the water to cool down-" _Seems all this kid has in mind is nothing but ramen _Kakashi thought, until Naruto got to his dream.**

**"My dream is to be the greatest Hokage so the village will look up to me and respect me! My hobbies are pranks and practical jokes I guess.**

**_Hmmm, hasn't _he _turned out interesting_ "Ok the young girl with the pink hair."**

**"My name's Sakura Haruno, my likes are- well it's actually person." she said as she sneaks an obsessed look at Sasuke who ignored her "…uh lets move on to my dream" she looked at Sasuke again before squealing making Koyuki roll her eyes. "Oh and I hate Naruto!!!"**

**"WHAAAAAT"**

**_Seems girls her age are more interested in _love _than ninjutsu _Kakashi thought with a sight before calling on the next boy.**

**"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are a lot of things I hate and very little things I like. I don't have dreams I make them reality…u could say I sort of have a goal. My goal is to restore my clan and its name and there is someone I have I have sworn…… to kill."**

**_Sure hope it's not me _Naruto thought a bit freaked out. _Sasuke is sooooo cooooool _(no brainer on who thought this huh XP) _Well didn't _he _turn out interesting....Uchiha, why does that last name sound familiar? _wondere Koyuki looking curiously at Uchiha while her brother thought _I suspected as much._**

**_"_Finally the other young lady."**

** "My name's Koyuki I don' feel like saying my last name so don't bother. My likes and dislikes are none of you business. My dream is to become a better shinobi than my brother, become an anbu, and assist the new Hokage when we become adults."**

**"Alright now that we know each other a little more ****will start our new mission tomorrow"**

**"Yes!!!" Cried Naruto saluting Kakashi military style "What will be our first mission sensei?"**

**"Survival exercises."**

**"But we did plenty of those at the academy." Sakura said to which Kakashi laughed.**

**"What's so funny Kakashi-sensei why are u laughing?"**

**"If I tell you you'll probably chicken out."**

**"Tell us already what's so funny?!"**

**"Out of the 27 teams that were chosen only actually 9 will be accepted and the rate of failing is approximately 66% of failure."**

**All four looked at Kakashi in utter disbelief before all three -Sasuke was probably screaming inside too- yelled at the top of their lungs. **

**"NAAAAAANNNIIIIII?!!!!!!"**

* * *

Hehehe i'll leave it there for now XP those of you who read the manga probably know what happens next but those who haven't i'll just leave you in the suspense. lol XD

Koyuki: That's mean Zica!

Zica: Too bad Koyuki suck it up!!

Koyuki: Hn

Zica: That's not a word! (i did not come up with that line i got it from a story called Remember Me by moonlit97 a must read story)

Koyuki:Hn

Zica:-_-''

Kakashi: Okay time to end this before it goes anyfurther -_-' Please rate and message.

Team 7: See you next chapter.


	2. What's Up With The Bells?

** _'66% of failure?! Brother you never told me that!' _Koyuki thought comlpetely outraged.**

**"ha-ha-ha see you are already chickening out!!" Kakashi said in a mocking voice.**

**"This sucks! This sucks! What about the graduation exam?!" Naruto yelled.**

**"Oh we wanted to eliminate all hopeless cases from our ranks. The ones that passed showed some real potential. Now here are the instructions of what we'll do. Bring any tools u wish including shuriken. Be here at 5:45 in the morning, dismissed. Oh! And don't have any breakfast…unless you want to puke."**

_**'I can't fail this! If I do I'll be put in a team away from Sasuke. This is more than a survival exercise…this is a test of love!!'**_

_**I can't fail this, I have to pass or I'll never be Hokage!!**_

**"Hn." Was all Sasuke said, clenching his fist while Koyuki just remained completely calmed. ****_Well this had a weird twist plot. _One by one they ****left except Koyuki and Kakashi. Once they were sure they were alone Koyuki walked up to Kakashi, smiled and jumped on him with a hug.**

**"Onii-sama!!!" Kakashi let out a chuckled and happily huged her back.**

**"Hey little sister." Once she had let go Koyuki looked at her brother with a reproachful look.**

**"Why didn't you tell me you were going be our sensei?"**

**"It was a surprise."**

**"Hmp! Just like 66% of failure?! WTH is up with that?!"**

**"Those are the rules…it wasn't easy for me either you know."**

**"You were six onii-san SIX!!"**

**"Yeah well…how were your new teammates?" he said, trying to distract her from going futher into the subject. She just frowned with a whatever look.**

**"They're not that bad. Naruto looks like a prominent ninja, Sakura is too much of a bubblehead torturing poor Sasuke. Sasuke well, his eyes show so much sadness and suffering. How can one boy have those kinds of feelings?" Then her posture changed, she placed her hands behind her back and looked away like a child being caught on doing something they're not supposed to. "And…there was a small incident."**

**Kakashi's eye became stern, not liking were this was going. "What happened?"**

**"Well, some of my bandages came loose when I was training and when I sat next to Sasuke…he s-saw my b-birthmark."**

**"And?"**

**"Hes was surprised…as if he's seen it before."**

**"Koyuki please…" he said with a sigh "You know that birthmark cannot be seen. Cover that thing right away once you're done with training and make sure it doesn't show."**

**"But why?!" She said for the billionth time since this was a very common subject between them. "Ever since I woke up in the hospital 4 years ago you told me to never show my birthmark. I've also asked you a gazillion times why I can't remember ANYTHING after that!"**

**"I can't tell you…not yet."**

**" Ugh! That is SO unfair." She whined crossing her arms and pouting her lips. As Kakashi's right eye crinkled with an apologetic smile.**

** The next day Koyuki woke up, got ready to go to the training fields gathering her equipment from her bedroom. Kakashi and her brother don't live together, but only because Koyuki insisted that she wanted to. As she walked out of her house and locked the door she sensed someone behind her. When she turned she found herself face to face with Sasuke.**

**"Well, well" Koyuki said in a mocking tone with a smirk on her face. "I didn't know you were my neighbor Uchiha." With the look on his face she noticed he was not amused. "****And I didn't know you were MY neighbor…_Hatake_."**

**Now this totaly got her off guard as she gave him a bewildered look. "Nani...Nanikaita?"**

**"Don't play dumb with me." he smirked "I know you're Kakashi's little sister."**

**"Hmp…whatever…Uchiha!" she sad annoyed as she looked away to which he chuckled at.**

**"What's so funny?!" she snapped.**

**"Nothing…it's just that you are the only girl that calls me by my last name," he said sounding amused this time. "And I'm grateful for that."**

**She had no idea why, but when Uchiha gave her another smirk she felt her cheeks begining to warm up. _Ugh what wrong with you Koyuki he's just a guy stop blushing!! _she told herself as she once again looked away.**

**"Hn… let's just get going I don't want to be late."**

** So they walked in silence to the training grounds. Soon they met up with Naruto and Sakura along the way and Koyuki was very surprised to see Sakura was too sleepy to bother Sasuke. When they got to the grounds they waited for almost 3 hours for Kakashi when Naruto began complaining.**

**"Where's Kakashi-sensei…I'm getting really BORED OVER HERE!!!"**

**"Naruto YOU LOSER SHUT UP!!"**

**"Awww you're mean Koyuki you sound just like Sasuke."**

**"DO NOT!!" they both yelled simultaniously. They looked at each other, surprised before quickly looking away. A few minutes later they saw Kakashi heading towards them in a slow calm pace.**

**"Gome I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."**

_**Brother you are such a LIAR!!!**_** He led them to a field were three stumps as stall as them were and placed an alarm clock in the middle stump and took out three bells jingling them at the four gennin. ****_What the heck is up with those bells?! _Koyuki thought with curiosity.**

**"Alright I have three bells, the clock is set till noon. U have until that time to get the bells from me, come at me as if you were to kill me or you wont get a chance."**

**"ha-ha-ha-ha you couldn't even dodge an eraser you're going to get yourself killed."**

** "Those who talk loud always end up being the weak. Now let's forget the dunce and get started."**

**Naruto got pissed off, grabbed a kunai getting ready to throw it at Kakashi. However, Kakashi in the blink of an eye appeared behind Naruto, grabbed his arm holding the kunai and placed his arm behind his head as if Naruto was going to stab himself in the head. Kakashi placed one of his own hands on top of Naruto's head keeping him still.**

**"Not so fast…I didn't say go yet." _So this is an elite ninja _Sasuke thought, very impressed with the speed of his sensei. _Kakashi-sensei is so fast. _Sakura thought slightly scared. Koyuki on the other hand rolled her eyes not really impressed. _Show off._**

**"But a least you struck to kill and maybe, just maybe…I might actually start to like you guys…GO" Instantly all three ****scattered and hid in different places, Sakura behind some bushes, Sasuke and Koyuki up in the trees and Naruto……..**

**_Rule no.1 a ninja must always conceal themselves without detection…they hid themselves well. _"Huh?"**

**"ALRIGHT!! Let's have a battle worthy of SHINOBI!! YOU AND I, HERE AND NOW!!!" Naruto was a few yards away from Kakashi arms crossed, eyes fired up with determination. Kakashi looked at him with a dumbfounded look just like Sasuke and Koyuki were. _Baka_**

**FF 2 Naruto tied to stump**

**"What a shame, none of you caught bell except Koyuki." Koyuki jingled the bell infront of Naruto a slightly bemused look on her face. "****Looks I win the bet Naruto I got a bell first…you owe me some ramen." **

**"How do I know he didn't just give it to you?"**

**"HA!! Right like, he would just hand it over.**

**"Anyways you guys don't have to go back to the academy."**

**"You mean…we passed?!" _Oh YEAH I'M A NINJA!!!_**

** _Even me?…but all I did was faint_**.'_OH YEAH!!! LOVE COUNQUERS ALL!!' _**Yelled inner Sakura with joy.**

**"No…so that way you three never become ninjas."**

**"WHAT!!!?" Naruto and Sakura yelled utterly bewildered. ****At that moment Sasuke ran towards Kakashi kunai in hand. But Kakashi just avoided the attack, dropped Sasuke on the floor, put his hands behind his back and sat on top of him with one of his feet on the back of Sasuke's head.**

**"Get off Sasuke you can't just sit on him like he's some sort of bug!!!"**

**"Why do you think we put you in a 3- no 4 man cell?!"**

**"Ummmmm…"**

**"Isn't it obvious?! Koyuki."**

**"We were put in a 4 man cell because of TEAMWORK!!"**

** "Exactly…Sakura!!"**

**"huh?!"**

**"Instead of helping Naruto you went to look for Sasuke even if you didn't know were he was. Naruto!! Even if you fought by yourself you didn't ask for support…and YOU" He said with anger sitting on him even harder. "You think you're so much better than the rest, out of your league. You have to act as a team or you won't be able to complete even the simplelest missions. For example, " he placed a kunai on Sasuke's throat "Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."**

**Both Naruto and Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of their heads. "NANIIII?!!!!"**

**"This is what you'll face, a comarade is taken hostage and you're left with an impossible choice…that's why teamwork is so important." he said in a serious tone getting of Sasuke. "I'll give you one more chance, eat your lunch and restore your energy. However, Naruto doesn't get any because he tried to cheat. If _any _of you feed him you all fail."**

**With that he left leaving the four gennin to ponder on his warning. Naruto saw his teamates eating and tried to look like he didn't care.**

**"Hmp...no big deal I can spend _days _without eating _BELIEVE IT!!" _As if too prove him the contrary his stomach began growling and his cheecks flushed while Koyuki giggled sadly at him.**

**"Seems like your stomach doesn't agree with you Naruto." Sasuke looked up from his plate and looked at Naruto's sad face. He sighed, at the same time extending his plate to Naruto.**

**"Huh?!"**

**"But Sasuke-" Sakura began.**

**"Kakashi's not here Sakura... he's probably miles away by now. Besides, he's going to be no use to me if he doesn't have any energy." Sakura looked at her plate before finally making up her mind and offered _her _plate to Naruto. He was about to protest and she inturrupted them.**

**"Don't worry I don't need that much food I'm on a diet anyways."**

**"Alright...but, can you feed me? My hands are kinda tied up at the moment."**

**"Oh alright...but this is _one time only!!!_"**

**"You got it, ahhh"Before he could even get a taste dark clouds covered the sky and thunder roared.**

* * *

Zica: mwahahahaha i'm leaving it there. i'm too sleepy.

Koyuki: Get back here i wanna know what happens!!!

Sasuke: She's gone.

Koyuki: God Dang it!!

Kakashi: Please rate and message.

Naruto: SEE YA NEXT TIME!!! XP


	3. A New Mission: Trouble Ahead

****

**I don't own any of the naruto characters eccept for the OC's.**

**We left of were Sakura is about to feed Naruto when thunder and clouds appear in the sky.**

* * *

Kakashi appeared and all four yelped in fright.

"YOOOOUUUU!!! I hope you are ready to face the consequences!!" He roared furiously.

"Yes we are, but we'll face it together because we're a team no matter what because we're one!" yelled Sasuke.

"YOU'RE ONE?!"

"YEAH WE'RE ONE!!!" the other three yelled back. In an instant the sky cleared and Kakashi's eye crinkled in a smile as he told them

"You. Pass."

"What?" all four couldn't help but have this dumbfounded look on their faces.

"I don't get it how did we pass?"

"You guys didn't listen that's why. You guys acted as a team by helping Naruto and broke the rule." He said as he looked at each one of them with sympathy. "Every team i've had did everything i told them and so, I failed them. Those who break the rules are trash...but those who don't help out their friends are even worse then trash." He held up his hand in a thumb up and said enthusiasticly.

"Starting tomorrow team seven will starts their first mission.".

* * *

The next day team 7 did all kinds of D missions and after finishing their last assingment they whent to the Hokage for a new mission.

"Good work with your finished mission, now for the next one. Lets see... I've got babysitting the firelord's kids and-"

"NOOOOOO!" Naruto interrupted crossing his arms in an X again and again. "When are we going to get a real mission this is _baby stuff!!!_"

_He's right for once, this is so stupid we need something more challenging _thought Sasuke. Iruka stood up banging his hands on the table.

"How dare you speak to the Hokage like that?! Besides you're still a fresh gennin and everyone does the same D-rank mission!"

"But it's true!!! This is just a stupi-" He was cut off by Kakashi punching him on the top of his head while saying in an annoyed voice "would you shut up?"

"OOOOOwwwww" Naruto whined rubbing his head were his sensei had smacked him just as the Hokage began his lecture of how the missions were important and _blah blah BLAH! _Once he noticed that none of them were paying attention because Naruto was talking about choosing good ramen he snapped at them and Kakashi apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"tsk, you're always lecturing me like you're my grandfather why can't you just give us somenthing more challenging! I am not moving from here until we get a better mission." And with that he sat crossed legged on the floor and his arms crossed with their back to everyone_. What a _pain thought Kakashi with an annoyed look at Naruto, knowing that they will not be able to leave until the pouting child got his way. To Kakashi's relief Koyuki had already made a plan for this since she knew that Naruto was always one to pout untill he got what he wanted.

"With all due respect Sarutobi-sensei, Naruto does have a point. Couldn't you at least give us a C-rank mission? It's at least almost as easy as a D mission." the Hokage pondered the possibility for a few seconds before he finally agreed making Naruto whoop with joy and gave Koyuki a high five. Naruto asked the Hokage if they're mission was going to be someone important like a princess and the Hokage chuckled.

"Don't be so impatient, your mission will be to escort a bridge builder to his home safely. Send in our visitor." the door opened and an old man walked in, leaning on the door frame with a beer bottle on his hand and regarded them team with a sneer.

"Are you the ninja who will escort me to my home? And who's that short kid with the idiotic face?" Naruto, being a clueless dimwit, laughed.

"Hahaha who's the short kid with the idiotic- huh?" Sasuke, Sakura, and Koyuki lined up next to him. Sasuke was taller, then came Sakura, -and just because she was wearing boots- Koyuki, then came Naruto. A vein on his temple pounded and he ran at the bridge builder ready to pumbled him to pieces.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU OLD MAN!!" and he would have...had Kakashi not grabbed Naruto by the scuff of his jacket.

"No Naruto were supposed to _protect _the bridge builder _not _attack him." _Why do I have a feeling that this mission is going to be harder than it's supposed tp be?! _sighed Koyuki

* * *

Unfortunately for Koyuki, her feeling proved to be right; though not in the way she had thought because on their way to the village hidden in the mist a rouge ninja by the name of Zabuza attacked them. Zabuza had been hired by a black dealer named Gato to kill Tazuna, the bridge builder. A full battle raged on as team seven tried to protect Tazuna. They succeded, Kakashi battled Zabuza and with Naruto and Sasuke's help they managed to defeat him.

"H-How....can you...s-see into the future?!" Zabuza asked in pain, for he had a kunai in each arm and leg. "Yes" Kakashi answered ans he took out another kunai. " This is your last battle...ever." Two senbon needles appeared out of no where and buried themselves into Zabuza's neck. The rouged shinobi gave one last gasp of surprise as he fell over to the ground; Kakashi jumped down from the tree and checked Zabuza's pulse... he was dead.

"You're right...it _was _his last battle." Kakashi looked up and say a perseon in a fighting kimono with an anbu mask that had the mist symbol.

"A tracker" Kakashi said

"Grrrr....a tracker!!"

"Naruto you don't even _know _what that is. You missed a lesson on it as usual."

"Tracker ninja are highly trained shinobi who hunt down rouge ninja who have run away from their home villages. Once those ninjas are caught they're killed and their bodies are disposed of so the secrets of their people _remain _secret. Isn't that right?" she finished with a smirk at the traker.

"That's right...pretty impressive for someone your age"

"Hn"

"Thank you for defeating Zabuza for me I've been tracking him for a long time." He appeared next to Zabuza and even though Zabuza was twice his size he lifted him up. "I shall dispose of the body now, you have nothing to worry about for now...farewell." With that he made hand signs and dissapeared in a gust of wind. Naruto ran to the spot were he had dissapeared, fell to his knees and began punching the ground in frustration.

"I can't believe this is happening!! What are we doing here!!! What are we _doing _here!!!!" a hand stopped his arm and when he looked up he saw his sensei. Naruto stood up and looked sadly on the ground.

"There's nothing you could have done Naruto." his sensei said as he placed his hand on Naruto's hand in a simpathetic way. "Alright lets get going. We still have to get the bridge builder, to his bridge."

"I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble. You can lick your wounds at my place."

Kakashi brought his haitate down to cover his sharingan with a sigh and said "alright lets head out" he took a step foward and he collapsed on the ground, passed out for over using his sharingan. Koyuki ran towards him and tried shaking him awake with no avail.

"Kakashi! Kakashi onii-sama!!!" she yelled, not caring that she'd just called him brother.

"He's your brother?!!!" Sakura yelled.

"What happened?!" Sasuke asked. As all three rushed to them.

"I don't know...i guess he over used his sharingan."

"How are we supposed to take him to Tazuna's place?"

"I'll take care of it." In a flash she made hand signs and a big tiger the size of a horse appeared. The tiger looked at Koyuki and pounced at her liking her face with happyness.

"hahahaha Dark stop it!"

"what took you so long it's been _ages _since you've cummon me. I thought you'd already forgotten about."

"I'd _never _forget about you...now do you think you can carry Kakashi?"

"You summoned me just for _that?!!_" he said looking at her incredulously. "Alright...who are they?" he asked looking at the wide eyed team and bridge builder. After Koyuki introduced them they got Kakashi on Dark's back and headed to Tazuna's home not knowing trickery has been amist and that once again...they would have to fight for their lives.

* * *

Koyuki: Why are you making the stories so _short_?

Zica: Because i'm _tired!!!_

Naruto: c'mon write some more!!

Zica: NO! now stop asking i'm going to write some more later...and i'll try to make it longer i promise.

Sasuke: Please rate and message.

Zica: Omg he said _please!!! _

Sasuke:Hn

Zica: THAT AINT A WORD!!

Sasuke: Hn.

Zica: -_-''


	4. Tree Climbing And A New Perspective

**Wow i guess i took a while to write on this again. I promise this one will be long..._very _long. lol enjoy X3**

* * *

It took a while but Kakashi eventually woke up and his students, Tazuna and his daughter walked in to see him sitting up and holding the side of his head.

"Hey look sensei's awake." Naruto said in a tone of relief while Koyuki walked to him and smacked him upside the head.

"ow." Kakashi placed the a hand on the back of his head with a reproachful look at his sister while she gave him a glare. "What? No 'are you feeling alright' or 'I'm glad you're ok?' "

"Baka, you over used your sharingan."

"Sensei, if the sharingan strains your body so much why do you even bother using it?" Sakura said reasonably at Kakashi.

"It's not exactly the sharingan that strained his body Sakura." Koyuki told her as they sat indian style on the floor. "It's the jutsus he copied from Zabuza which used huge amounts of chakra that increased the stress on his body, Right Kakashi? Uh...Kakashi?"

Kakashi wasn't listening, his eyes had a distant look as if he wasn't listening to a word she was saying. She leaned close to her brother and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Heloooooo anyone in there?"

Kakashi jumped slightly and met her eyes, showing a mixture of doubt and worry.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's bugging me...that tracker ninja looked a bit suspicious."

"Suspicious how?"

"When he killed Zabuza he was supposed to dispose of him then and there, not carry his body away. Every tracker has the duty to dispose of the body immediately, not after."

"Wait wait wait...what are you trying to say? I mean, Zabuza was totally like...dead."

"Sensei weren't you the one who checked his pulse and confirmed he was dead?" Sakura said.

"Exactly, there was no pulse...but think, what did the tracker used to kill him?"

"Senbon needles" Sasuke said finally getting it.

"Precisely. Senbon needles were traditionally used for surgeries and acupuncture; but trackers were taught to use them as weapons. The body has several points that -if hit accurately- can cause instant death _or _put the person in a state that makes it _look _like death."

"no duh ya think!" Koyuki said with some irritation. Kakashi ignored her and his eyes turned dark as he spoke in a grave voice.

"Knowing this I have come to the conclusion that Zabuza is-and no doubt he is- _alive._" The look on Sakura and Naruto's as well as Tazuna and his daughter's faces were nothing but sheer horror and shock. Sasuke got a dark look in his eyes and Koyuki looked annoyed as she crossed her arms.

"Well, who'd of thought."

Sakura looked scared, but on the inside...her inner self was freaking out. **_AWW man we are so screwed! _**Naruto on the other hand had an exited look in his eyes as he let out a low chuckle. _Look at him _Kakashi thought with amusement _he's actually glad to hear Zabuza's alive._

"I guess this means we have to start training now." Koyuki sighed in disappointment. "What a drag I was soo hoping to go for a swim."

"You sound like Shikamaru."

"Who?"

"Koyuki's right you need to get ready for the upcoming battle."

"But how can you train us if you can barely walk" asked Sakura. Koyuki chuckled before crossing her legs monk style and placed her hands in a meditative position and closed her eyes.

"Ahh, dear naive Sakura...old wise Kakashi has his ways." she opened one eye with a smirk and Naruto burst out laughing, Sasuke gave an amused smirk and Kakashi sent her a glare for calling him old.

"Good one Koyuki you sound like old man Hokage."

"You idiots."

They all turned their heads to see a small boy of about ten years old standing on the door way.

"Inari!"

"Welcome home grandpa!" the little boy said as he ran and hugged his grandpa.

"Inari that was very rude!" his mother said in a stern voice. Her father however, just patted Inari's head.

"Aw don't worry bout it I'm rude to them too."

"Grandpa don't you see? Gato is going to kill them all!"

"Hey who do you think you are?" Naruto yelled with a glare. "We are the best ninja in the world, we're like heroes!"

"Don't drag us into it Naruto...cuz that's just you." Koyuki said with a smirk. Inari just looked at them with a cold indifference, almost like Sasuke's glares when he saw something that disgusted him.

"There's no such thing as heroes...they're just a fluke."

"What did you say!" snapped the blond as he started to get up and Koyuki grabbed him by the back of the jacket.

"Calm down you knuckle head."

Inari just gave him a smug look before leaving the room. Koyuki waited a few more seconds before pulling down on Naruto's shirt and made him sit down again. Tazuna looked at them with a frown and apologized for his grandson's behavior but Koyuki dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry bout it. We're already used to people being rude to others." her eyes went to the Uchiha sitting next to her with a smirk. "Right Uchiha?"

"Hn." Sasuke said as he gave her a mild glare before looking in the opposite direction. "Idiot"

"See what I mean?" she chuckled as she started to get up.

"Where are you going?" her brother asked.

"Outside. It's too crowded in here."

The look he gave her told her he didn't believe her. She just gave him a small shrug before heading out the room to the back of the house that over the water. She sat at the edge and laid back on her elbows, looking at the star painted sky.

"Mom...why can't i remember how you died?"

* * *

The next day Kakashi wasted no time in getting himself a pair of crutches and took his students to the forest to teach him how to climb trees by using chakra. At first his students didn't believe him until he gathered his chakra and walked up the tree until hanging upside down on a branch. Then he took out four kunais and threw them in front each ones feet.

"Use the kunais to mark how far you go. This will help you keep track of your progress the further you go up the tree. Try to go as high as you can."

They all nodded as they picked up their kunais and began to gather their chakra. When they had gather enough they ran at the tree and Kakashi watched with amusement as to what happened at once. Sasuke went a few feet up the tree before one step made the bark under his foot smash and he had to mark the tree before doing a back flip to land safely on the ground. Naruto however, had a different outcome. He barely had his foot on the tree when he slipped and landed on his head. The blond let a loud cry of pain and sat back up right away to hold his throbbing head. Sasuke on the other hand was quickly starting to figure out what he had done wrong.

_I see, if you use too much chakra you'll break the wood...use to little and you end up on the floor, like Naruto._

"Hey this is fun!"

Sasuke stopped his train of thought and looked up to see Sakura sitting comfortably on a branch, swinging her legs and smilling.

"Well, it seems like the one with the best chakra control in the group is the girl...where's Koyuki?"

"Waaaay up here!"

They look up five feet higher to Sakura's left and see Koyuki hanging upside down on a branch, her legs acting like hooks to keep her from falling. she smirks down at them and sticks out her tongue.

"You're right Sakura this _is _fun!"

"Great job I knew you girls could do it_!" Although I'm kinda bummed they got the hang of it faster than me. _thought Naturo bitterly.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only response and Sakura hangs her head, clearly disappointed that Sasuke's reaction was not what she expected making Koyuki laugh.

"It seems that both girls have the ability to become Hokage, and as for the Uchiha...I guess they aren't so mighty after all!"

"You talk to much sensei!" Sakura snapped.

Of course Kakashi's main goal wasn't to insult them but make them get some determination. He was pleased to see his plan was taking effect as both boys looked at each other with their eyes burning from determination to beat the other and prove their sensei wrong.

twenty minutes later Sakura was on the floor panting with exhaustion as she watched her teammates still running up the tree. Sasuke had managed to make an amazing progress; Naruto on the other hand...hadn't. Seeing that he was making very little progress he headed over to Sakura and whispered.

"Hey Sakura you're good at this, how 'bout giving me some tips? Just please don't tell Sasuke I asked." he begged at the last part. Sakura gave him a questioning look while Koyuki smiled lightly_. He seems to finally start getting the hang of it...huh? _Her eyes wonder to Sasuke who was giving her a bemused look.

"What are you looking at Uchiha?"

"Nothing, just surprised that you would actually be good at climbing trees."

"Are you calling me weak Uchiha?" she growled as he gave her his all knowing smirk. "Well then who's the one that actually managed to get a bell from Kakashi huh?"

That little reminder silenced the Uchiha and glare while Koyuki gave him a content smile.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

The sun had already set and the moon was high in the night sky when Koyuki went back to the forest to retrieve her male teammates from practice. Kakashi had stopped her and Sakura once they had gotten to the top of the tree, he had told the boys it was time to head back but both had ignored him and continued training. Once it was time for dinner he had sent Koyuki after them, telling her that if they didn't listen she was allowed to drag them back. She agreed with a smirk and gone to find them. As she neared the place were they were practicing she could hear them running up the tree.

Once she had clear view of her teammates Koyuki was quite surprised to see that Sakura's help had taken it's effect. Naruto was extremely close to catching up to Sasuke and both of them were beginning to notice.

_It's impossible...he's catching up to me inch by inch!_

_Yes! I'm catching up!_

"Hey! Kakashi said it's time to head back. Time for dinner."

Both of them ignored her and gathered up their chakra before running up the trees again. Koyuki placed her hands on her hips and glared. _So that's how it's going to be! _She waited until they had marked their tree with a kunai before making hand signs and ropes appeared out of nowhere and tied up the boys. Having nothing to break their fall they yelled as they smacked on the floor at Koyuki's feet.

"HEY!"

She scoffed and began to walk away, one hand on the ropes holding the guys and draging them behind her.

"Once you guys have had dinner and taken a break you two can go back to climb the trees like monkeys to see who can get to the top first!"

If they were glaring at her she couldn't see it, but she could feel the intensity of it that she laughed.

* * *

"Would you two _slow down?_Sheesh if you keep eating like that you're going to puke." Koyuki said in bewilderment as she saw the eating contest between both boys as they stuffed their mouths with cooked rice and whatever they could get their hands on. Once they finished they raised their bowls screaming simultaneously.

"I want some more!" they both stop and exchange lightning stares before gagging and throwing up on the floor. Sakura stands up and her innerself comes out.

"If you two keep puking then why the fuck do you keep EATING!"

"You guys are _so _immature." Koyuki sighs as she gives them an eye roll.

A few days later the door bangs open and everyone looks up from the table to see Sasuke holding Naruto, both covered in sweat and dirt.

"So how'd it go?" Koyuki askes with a smirk.

"Great..." Naruto pants. "Made it...straight to the top..."

"Congratulations, starting tomorrow you can join the three of us in guarding Tazuna." said Kakashi as his right eye creases with a smile.

"Alright!" Naruto shouts in victory and throws a punch in the air making Sasuke loose his balance, both falling to the ground.

"Ugh you are such a loser!" Sasuke jokes and makes them all laugh as Koyuki helps them up and they sit down for dinner. When Naruto's done he lays his head between his arms and falls asleep for ten minutes before Koyuki slightly shakes him awake.

"Naruto why don't you got take a shower and then get some sleep, you look exhausted." she smiled.

"Hmm you're right." he says and then smiles tiredly "A hero does need his rest after all."

"What an idiot."

"What did you say?" Naruto snaps at Inari.

"You're so stupid, all of you!" snapped Inari, his eyes blazing with anger. "Can't you see Gato will find you and kill you? You're wasting your lives for nothing!"

"Shut up!" Naruto hissed dangerously, stopping Inari. "Look at you whining and complaining the entire time and saying there are no such thing as heroes. _You're nothing but a coward!"_

All Inari could do was gasp at Naruto's harsh words before running out of the dinning room. Imminent silence followed soon after until Naruto couldn't take it and stood up. However, his exhaustion finally caught up with him and his legs gave way.

"What the-?"

"Seems like someone used up every single bit of chakra they had." mocked Koyuki as she helped him up. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up and send you to bed."

Naruto rolled his eyes but nodded all the same.

"You sound like a mom."

"If I didn't act like it you and Sasuke would have killed each other by now."

"Hehehe touchè." she smiles at him before looking at Sasuke and winks.

"Don't think you're off the hook either Uchiha cuz you're next."

"Hn" says Sasuke and looks away.

* * *

"Ow! That burns!"

"Don't be such a baby Naruto it's just alcohol." she laughed as she was almost done.

"Well that burns I'm surprised they actually put it in drinks."

"That's a different type of alcohol silly."

"Ow..."

"There all done." she puts the clothe and alcohol bottle aside and looks at him with a sad look. "What you said to Inari was really harsh Naruto."

"Well he deserved it for what he-"

"Did he?" she asked him. "Remember what Tazuna told us about his dad, his brutal death clearly destroyed his hopes and illusions."

Naruto looks at her as she looks towards the moon that was sitting in the horizon on top of the water with a thoughtful look.

"It's not easy to get over the death of you parents...especially when you witness it from beginning to end..."

"How would you know?" her face then gets so sad he instantly regrets asking, but before he could speak she tell him.

"I saw my dad commit suicide when I was very little...I must have been two but I still remember because of my nightmares."

"I'm sorry Koyuki."

She shrugs and looks at gives his a sad smile.

"It's no big deal, what kills me the most though is that I was also present when my mother died four years ago but for some reason I can't remember."

"Why do you want to know?" he asked. "Isn't it better not to know?"

"No, it's worse because you get this hurt in your chest that tells you you have to know...but I just can't."

Naruto looked at her sympathetically and placed a hand a top her head and gave her that goofy smile that for some reason made everything better.

"Well then, lets hope that one day you'll be able to remember." Koyuki's eyes narrow slightly before smilling.

"Thanks Naruto...you're a good friend."

He nodded and a yawn escaped his lips.

"You look tired why don't you go to bed."

"Alright, ayasumi Koyuki-chan."

"Ayasumi Naruto, can you call Uchiha over on your way to bed?"

"Sure."

A few moments later Sasuke stepped outside and sat next to her. Koyuki picked up the same rag she had been cleaning Naruto with and poured a bit of alcohol before placing it on Sasuke's cheek.

"Ngh!" Sasuke flinched slightly, it really did sting.

"Don't you dare whine just like Naruto Uchiha. Seriously it only stings because it's getting rid of bacteria. Boys are such babies."

"Hey-ouch, can I ask you something?"

"You're asking already."

"What's that mark on your left arm?"

The hand holding the rag on his cheek stops and stares at him for a moment before starting again, this time not meeting his eyes.

"I-I-I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know? Why do you hide it?"

"I don't know okay?" she stops and frowns at him, annoyed. "I just remember waking up at the hospital with my brother worried sick about me. Next thing I know he's taking me by the shoulders and tells me to cover up my birthmark and never letting anyone see it."

Sasuke sees as she sighs and places a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"That day I found out my mother had died the day before, I asked Kakashi how she had died but he wouldn't tell me anything."

"I'm sorry." he says and she shrugs just like she had done with Naruto.

"Don't be, I still have my brother...it's better to have one person you love than having none at all."

Sasuke wished he could say the same but the person he had loved the most turned out to be the one who took everyone dear to him. Not to mention that person had left him alive just to make him suffer and live full of regret and hate.

"There all done," she puts the rag on her shoulder and places the cap on the alcohol bottle. "you can go to bed now we have a long day tomorrow."

"Arigato" Sasuke says as he gets up and heads to the door.

"Ayasumi, Sasuke." Koyuki whispers. Sasuke stops at the doorway and looks back at her, her back facing him as she back to the moon. A barely notisable smile plays at his lips and whispers even lower than she had.

"Ayasumi, Koyuki."

Koyuki turns her head but he was gone, she grins and closes her eyes as a chuckle escapes her.

"Well what do you know...he finally calls me by my name instead of Hatake."

* * *

Sorry to everyone for the late updates but this whole month has been chaotic because skool started. But everything's settling down so i'll finally be able to work more on my neglected stories. XP hope you enjoyed this long treat. ^_^ rate and message. =3


	5. Battle At the Bridge, The Last Words

Yay new chapter! i like this story...sadly i-m not even finished with it in writtng. lol oh well on to the story! =3

* * *

"Kakashi do you think it's a good idea for Naruto to give Naruto the day off?" asked Koyuki as they made their way to the bridge with Tazuna. They had woken up early and left Naruto in the care of Tazuna's daughter after they saw how exhausted Naruto looked.

"I'm sure, he needs his rest after training himself to exhaustion."

"How much do you want to bet that when he wakes up he's going to go straight to the bridge when he finds out we ditched him?" she smirked.

"I'll take that bet, I'll pay for lunch if he-shit!"

"What happened here?" Tazuna yelled at the sight infront of them.

They had arrived at the bridge and every single worker was on the floor either unconciuous or groaning in pain. Mist began to surround them as well as the entire bridge, getting thicker and thicker until they could barely see three feet infront of them.

"It's Zabuza isn't it Kakashi-sensei? This is his hidden mist jutsu." said Saskura nervously.

"Sorry I took so long Kakashi." Zabuza's voice resonated through the mist as clones surrounded them with their swords ready to strike.

"I see you've still got those brats with you." said the clone in front of Sasuke as he saw his hand shake. "This one's still trembing, pitiful."

Instead of looking scared Sasuke smirked mockingly.

"Hn, I'm trembling, with excitement."

"There all yours Sasuke." Kakashi smiled.

"Mind if I join you?" Koyuki asked with a smirk.

"Sure."

Both moved fast, slicing the clones until they all turned back into water and landed back in their spots back to back. Some of the mist cleared revealing the real Zabuza along with the tracker ninja who had taken Zabuza a week ago.

"So they knew they were shadow clones, looks like you have competition Haku." Said Zabuza to the masked nin.

"So it would seem."

Koyuki made a face and pointed at Haku with angry eyes.

"You are one big PHONY you know that?"

"They've probably been usign this trick for a very long time." said Kakashi.

Soon Kakashi and Zabuza began their fight as well as Sasuke with Haku. However, Sasuke was having a hard time and was begining to loose.

"It's about time we finish this. Water Style! Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

"Uchiha move!"

Too late, mirrors began to appear around Sasuke until they had made a dome. Hade walked up to the mirror and merged with it, his body dissapearing completely inside it. The mirrors suddenly began to glow as every single one reflected Haku's body. Haku raised his arm as he aimed senbon needles to his body, then he threw them. But instead of just three, more than hundreds of needles shot straight at Sasuke from every single direction. All Sasuke could do to protect himself was place his hands over his head as the needles pierced Sasuke's skin.

"Gaaaaah!"

"Sasuke!"

"Shit."

The attack stopped and Sasuke feel to his knees. Not being able to take it anymore Sakura apologized to Tazuna and Koyuki before runing to the dome.

"Sakura stop!"

"Sasuke catch!" Sakura jumped into the air and threw a kunai to Sasuke, but when it had gotten close enough to the dome Haku appeared and caught it and amied at Sasuke. There was a hiss through the air followed by a shuriken hitting Haku's mask making him fall of the mirror onto the floor. Then there was a poof of smoke as Naruto appeared. Zabuza and Kakashi had stopped fighting and looked at Naruto.

"Have no fear! Naruto Uzumaki...is here!"

Koyuki gave him and incredulous look while Sasuke gave him one of annoyedment.

_That little-!_

_Ngh, show off._

"You big knuckle head!" Koyuki snapped. "You could've stayed hidden in the mist and attacked from there you big baka!"

"Well I'm SORRY I WAS TRYING TO RESCUE EVERYBODY!" Naruto said, frustrated that he had ruined their chance of winning.

"Well you just ruined _that _chance we had." Koyuki murmured.

Naruto looks at the dome and spots Sasuke inside.

_So that's where Sasuke is-huh?_

He sees Haku and he points with an outraged look of surprise.

"You? You tricked us, and we trusted you!"

"It is my duty, my only goal is to help Zabuza achieve his dream."

_He's let his guard down, now's my chance! _Sasuke get a kunai from his holster and throws it traight at Haku's face but he dodges last minute and looks at Sasuke.

"Don't underestimate me, don't think I haven't forgotten about you." He gets up and heads back into the mirror. "Don't worry Naruto, you and I will have our battle after this.

"Tsk," _Great, now I have to find a way out of here or I'm dead meat-"_

_"Hey Sasuke I came to save you."_

Sasuke starts and looks behind him to see Naruto crouched next to him. Koyuki looks at them and face palms herself.

_Oh my god pleeeease tell me this is just a dream!_

_Naruto you sneak up on your enemies not your allies. _thought Kakashi with disbelief.

_Jeez, I swear Naruto is starting to get the fame of being the most clueless ninja in the world! _Koyuki thinks with a shake of her head.

"You idiot!" yells Sasuke "You could've stayed outside and attack from there, now we're _both TRAPPED!" _

"Well I'm sory for trying to save you!"

Sasuke gets up with a frusted growl as he starts making hand signs.

"That's it I'm getting out of here!"

"Hey wait what technique are you doing?"

"This place is made of ice, and how do you melt them? Figure it out!" _Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!_

Naruto looks in amazement as a big ball of fire hits the mirrors, but when the smoke clears they see the mirrors still standing.

"What happened? Why didn't they melt?"

"You're going to need alot more heat than that to break these mirrors."

The mirrors glowed once again and both gennin were hit with the senbons.

* * *

A few minutes had passed and Zabuza had found a way to beat Kakashi's sharingan. Last time Kakashi had hypnotized Zabuza with the sharingan and copied his hand signs. But because of the thick mist Kakashi couldn't hypnotize him or copy his moves, he was at a disadvantage.

Sasuke had also found a way around Haku's attacks from the mirrors. Haku didn't use clones to hit them, but he was moving at lightning speed to transport himself from mirror to mirror while throwing senbons at them. It was thanks to Naruto that he figured it out. Naruto had gotten frustrated and had made clones of himself to attack the mirrors but they were destroyed every time. But that had made water from the floor rise up, so when Haku transported himself he would hit the water. However, even a hyper Naruto who never seemed to tire was reaching his limits. He didn't have enough chakra left to make more shadow clone to help Sasuke get to Haku not to mention he had too many senbon in his body. Then without warning...he passed out and Sasuke now had no choice but to protet himself as well as Naruto. Koyuki stood by Sakura and Tazuna as both boys truggled. Both kunoichi had been instructed by Kakashi to protect Tazuna, but having to watch their teammates struggle was starting to affect Koyuki. She looks at Sakura before smilling apologetacly.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but you're going to have to guard Zabuza by your self, I can't just stand by and let my teammates be killed. I'm sorry Tazuna."

She turns and runs towards the dome as more mist surrounds Tazuna and Sakura, not letting them see as Koyuki gets closer to the dome.

"Koyuki wait! Oh no...now what do I do?"

"Don't worry Sakura I know you can protect me, I have faith in you."

Koyuki arrived at the dome and noticed that Sasuke was getting close to reaching his limit as well.

"Looks like you could use some help."

Sasuke looked at her and smirked.

"What took you so long Hatake?"

_Oh what, he's on last name basis now? _

"Traffic Uchiha."

He explained to her how Haku's technique worked in a low voice and both came up with a plan. The mirrors glowed and Sasuke took out his kunai.

"Now!"

Haku began teleporting and throwing senbon, Sasuke blocked as many as he could and kicked water up in the air. When Koyuki saw her chance she threw four kunais, one after another a little ahead of each other. Haku was able to avoid the first two but not the last ones, one hit him on the shoulder and the last one scraped his upper arm. When he got back in the mirror he looked at his shoulder and saw blood as well as the kunai and blood flowing from his upper arm. He pulled out the kunai and gripped it in his hand.

_These two are really good, figuring out my timing and managing to wound me. This is starting to get dangerous I have to hurry and end this so I can help Zabuza. But I need to get rid of that kunoichi, I need to get her inside my dome._

The mirrors glowed once again and he jumped, Sasuke repeated his actions while Koyuki took her chance and aimed a punch at Haku's face when he grabbed her and stuck the kunai she had thrown into her side and throwing her against one of the mirrors. She slid to the floor and heard as Sasuke groaned as more senbon hit him.

_I have to do something, other wise we're going to die. owww!_

She looks down and sees the kunai in her side, she grabbs it and flinches as she pulls it out and it clatters to the floor. She struggles to get up and makes a clone. The clone stands in front of Sasuke and makes hand signs.

"Earth Style! Metal Dome Jutsu!" The cement from the bridge breaks of and forms a dome around her clone as well as Sasuke and the unconcious Naruto leaving a small opening. The real Koyuki stands in front from the opening and makes hand signs as fire starts to surround her. Sasuke recognizes the technique and tries to move forward but the clone stops him.

"Don't do it! Even my fire ball didn't work!"

"Don't worry Uchiha, this technique is more powwerful than the fire ball technique." her clone said.

"But it totally drains you of your chakra don't you remember?" Before they had gone on this mission Kakashi had placed Koyuki in a dome of ice and told Sasuke to find a way to melt it. He tried his fire ball but it hadn't even been able to melt it, then he tried explosives but it hadn't worked. Koyuki had laughed and made quick handsigns. Kakashi had told her not to do it but she hadn't listened. Fire covered her body and the ice began to melt slightly, but instead of stopping to let Sasuke use his jutsu to melt the rest she whent full blast. The ice had melted completely until it was a puddle of water, but it had left her completely drained that when she tried to get up she fell to her knees.

"_Koyuki what did I tell you?"_

_"Relax brother...I'm fine...besides...it was getting pretty cold in there."_

_"Never do that again you hear me? That technique should be used as a last resort only, if you do it not only does it drain your chakra it could also kill you."_

"He said to use it in emergencies...this _is _an emergency!"

"Hatake don't do it!"

"I won't let you stop me." said Haku as he threw a senbon straight to her heart. But before it got even within a foot it melted completely as the fire got hotter. Koyuki made one last set of hand signs and her hair blew up and her eyes turned red.

"Fire Style! Heat Wave Blast!"

"Koyuki!"

She snapped her arms wide and the fire exploded. Her clone closed the opening and both felt as the temperature began to rise. The fire roared as it hit the mirrors. However, the mirrors wouldn't even drip. Her pants turned to gasps as she raised the heat and saw with satisfaction as the mirrors began to melt slightly. Unfortunately she didn't have enough chakra to melt them completely and she ended the jutsu, falling to her knees and gasping for breath. The dome crumbled and formed back into the bridge as the clone dissapeared.

"Well...at least they...melted some." she gasped.

"KOYUKI!"

The water that had accumulated from the melted mirrors surrounded her and turned into an ice prison. Too drained of chakra to move she looked at it with a scowl.

"Well..._this _looks...familiar."

Haku stood infront of her outside his mirrors and made hand signs.

"I'm going to end this once and for all."

Koyuki gasped as her body got colder and her vision started to spin and she collapsed completely on the ground.

"What...are you...doing?"

"I'm going to drain what's left of you chakra and freeze you to death. You're done for."

A kunai flew threw the air and hit Haku on the other shoulder making him turn to Sasuke. Koyuki looked at Sasuke and her eyes widened. His eyes were no longer onyx, they were blood red and full of rage; one eye had two totems while the other only had one...he had activated his sharingan. Haku slowly reatreaded and began to walk around the mirror at blinding speed but Sasuke followed his every move like a predator following it's prey before attacking. Koyuki couldn't keep it up anymore and she passed out just as Haku headed for Naruto. Realizing what Haku was going to do he gathered his chakra and dashed towards them.

Koyuki groaned and slowly opened her eyes, finally regaining conciousness. Remembering Sasuke and Haku heading to Naruto she sat up and flinched, the wound Haku had made her dried, stopping the blood from flowing. Hear eyes looked ahead and saw Haku slumped agais one of his mirrors.

_He did it? He defeated Haku? Where's-_

To her right she saw Naruto had regained conciousness, but the look on his face was of surprise and horror. When her eyes followed his view they widened, the person in front of Naruto had senbons sticking out of his entire body, he was bleeding so much it was surprising he was still concious...it was Sasuke. He looks behind him to glance at Naruto and he smirks, a stream of blood running out of the corner of his lips.

"You shoud...see the...look on...your face. NGH! You look like a...total loser arrg!"

"Why did you do it!" Naruto yelled "I never asked you to but in!"

"Hn...I hated you...always in the way..."

"Then why did you save me!"

"How should I know...my body...just moved...on his own..." His knees gave out and he fell back. "you loser."

"Sasuke!" Naruto got up just in time to catch him and kneels down.

"SASUKE!" Koyuki starts pounding on the mirror in vain. _I have to get out, I have to get out!_

_Not now...I can't die...not yet. _thought Sasuke as his vision got blurry.

"I can't die yet...I promised myself...I woudn't die until...I killed my brother...Naruto..."

"What is it?"

"Sasuke hang on please!" Koyuki kept pounding on the mirror as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Naruto...don't ...don't let your dreams die." he looks towards the mirrors keeping her trapped and their eyes meet. "Koyuki...I..."

His eyes go blank before they close and his body goes limp against Naruto's. Koyuki screams Sasuke's name as Naruto just stayed still, with Sasuke's body in his arms. Haku stands up and looks at them.

"Is this your first time seeing a commarade in front of you die? Shinobi's dreams are put into battle when we're on the battle field...at least one of us has to lose that dream.

"Shut up...I, hated you too Sasuke." He sets him on the ground and glares at Haku. "Don't worry...I swear to avenge you and protect my dream."

A red circle surrounds Naruto and Sasuke, it spirals up till it forms into the head of an animal...a fox. Naruto's eyes become red slits, his nails grow into claws, his hair bristtles up like an angry animal and the marks on his cheeks get thicker. He looks at Haku with eyes that are no longer the eyes of a boy, but the eyes of an animal filled with hatred and bloodlust. The spiral of red chakra surrounds Naruto and covers him like a cloak. When Naruto speaks his voice is sharp and rasp as if he was possessed by a demon.

"_I'm going to kill you."_

"That...That can't be Naruto there's no way. This chakra is way too crude...too evil...I feel, a little afraid." whispers Koyuki as she sees the new Naruto.

* * *

A few yards away are Zabuza and Kakashi who momentarily stop as they sense a change in the atmosphere.

_What's this feeling I'm getting?_

_What is this chakra, is it Kakashi? No, It's too foul even for him...where's it coming from?_

_Naruto! Could it be the seal has finally broken?_ Kakashi concentrates and realizes the seal hasn't broken but some of the fox's chakra has leaked out. He had to act fast, he had to end this as soon as possible or everything was going to hell. He takes out a scroll and bites his finger and makes hand signs. He opens up the scroll and wipes his finger on it.

"Alright Zabuza, time to end this."

"oh? An how do intend to do that if you can't even see me?" he mocks as he appears a few feet away. The floor around Zabuza shakes and a dog pops out of the ground, aiming for his ankle. he pulls his leg up but he's unable to stop another dog from bitting his other ankle and more dogs jump on him to keep him put.

"I figured if I couldn't see you I'd have to _smell _you out. I was calling forth my ninja hounds, the scent of my blood on your sword was enough for them to hunt you. Ah the mist seems to be clearing, and you know what I see? Your _death."_

"Talk talk talk, do you mean to talk me to death?"

"In a way, yes. My dogs are only playing with you, but one word from me and they'll rip you to shreds."

"I have to get out of here damn it!" groweled Koyuki. The mirror was still draining her chakra and it was a surprise she hadn't died yet.

_Mother!_

_Sasuke don't come in!_

_How could you do this to your own clan!_

_You have to kill, your closest friend._

"What is this? What are these voices?" Her head began to hurt and she pressed on her head and yelled in pain as faces and blood flashed through her eyes just as Naruto got closer to catching Haku, but he stops when he gets to Koyuki.

"Koyuki?"

"N-Naruto...get me...out of here..."

He nods and in one quick movement he had caught up to Haku and grabs his wrist. With one move he jerks Haku to him as he pulls his arm back and punches Haku hard in the face, craking the mask and sending flying threw the air and through the mirrors. After the mirror broke the rest cracked and broke as well along with the one imprisoning Koyuki.

"Whew...that was...close...Sasuke." She looks at Sasuke's lifeless body as she stars to pulll herself toward him, not caring that the broken ice was cutting her legs. When she gets to him she turns on her back places the back of her on his cheek.

"You're an idiot Uchiha...you just had to show you actually cared when you were about to die." she felt her eyes begining to close and she smiled lightly. "I don't blame you...I did...the same...Sasuke...I...really...did care...about...you." her eyes closed and her hand whent limp next to his cheek and her body went limp.


	6. Exams and a Kiss

The battle kept going, Naruto was about to give the final blow when Haku's mask fell off and revealed the face of the young kig he had seen in the forest. The same kid who told him to get stronger to protect those he cared about. Back with Kakashi and Zabuza, Kakashi began gathering chakra for his ultimate weapon.

"This time Zabuza, I'll defeat you with my _own _jutsu and not a copy of the sharingan." his left hand began to emit a loud chirping noise as chakra crackled out of his hand in lightning form. "_Lightning Blade!" _

He rushed at Zabuza straight on, blood spurted everywhere including Kakashi's and Zabuza's face...but it wasn't his own blood. It was Haku's blood. At last minute Haku had avoided Naruto's blow and reappeared in front of Zabuza to take a full blow to the heart.

"Z-Za..bu..za" Haku groaned as he took a firm hold of Kakashi's arm. Kakashi tried to pull away but the grip was too tight and when he looked into the boy's eyes his eyes widened, Haku was already dead. Zabuza laughed as Kakashi's dog's disappeared and took out his sword to cut Kakashi and Haku in half. Kakashi evaded the blow taking Haku with him and gently laid him on the ground before closing his eyes. Naruto then appeared and Sakura spoted him.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked her way and a grim look crossed him.

"Hey where's Sasuke and Koyuki?" Naruto's eyes teared up and looked away. Sakura got the hint and she gasped. _No...Sasuke, Koyuki!_

_Koyuki..._Kakashi clenched his fist and his eyes got dark.

"Don't get distracted!" yelled Zabuza as he lounged at Kakashi who ducked and side kicked him on the face.

Tazuna looked at Sakura and took her hand.

"I'll go with you, that way you won't be disobeying your sensei."

"Thank you."

They took of running and passed Naruto who did not have the heart to look at them. They arrived at the spot the dome mirror had once been and saw both gennin's body on the floor. She knelt next to Sasuke and placed a hand on his cheek and the other on Koyuki's hand which was on Sasuke's other cheek. Tears began to flow out of her eyes and she placed her head on her arms over Sasuke's chest and began to weep.

Sakura's cries of grief were so loud it reached Naruto's ears and he clutched his chest as his heart gave a painful throb. He may had been strong to defeat Haku...but it hadn't been enough to keep his teammates alive, and that's what pained him the most. There was a clatter of a sword followed by the laugh of a man. Naruto looked up to see a short man with glasses, holding a cane in one hand while his other arm was in a cast...it was Gato the man who had hired Zabuza to kill Tazuna.

_Where am I? Am I dead? _Painful cries filed his ears as he tried to open his eyes. _Sakura? _His eyes cleared and saw Sakura cryng on his chest. _It is!_

"Sakura...it's, kinda hard for me to breath with you on top of me." he grunted in pain. Sakura sits up startled and sees Sasuke looking at her with pained eyes.

"Sasuke? You're..._you're alive!" _

"OW!S-Sakura..." he groans as she throws her arms around him. He places his hands on the floor and sits up painfully.

"No Sasuke, you shouldn't move."

"Where's Koyuki...?"

Sakura avoided his eyes but looked to the side, he followed her line of sight and his heart stopped. Koyuki was right next to him, hand out stretched and blood covering her body. He reaches for her hand and grips it tight but she did not return it, her hand felt cold. She was dead.

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered.

"What about Naruto and that boy with the mask?"

"Naruto's fine, but the boy with the mask...he's dead."

"What? Did Naruto do it." Sakura shakes her head. "No, I don't know what happened but...he was protecting Zabuza." she looks behind her and Sasuke sees Haku's body on the ground. He groaned as he tried to stand up, Sakura helped him as Tazuna bend over and picked Koyuki up, her head rolling onto his shoulder.

"Naruto look Sasuke's alright!"

Naruto's head swirls around and sees Sasuke as he raises his hand in confirmation. A smile spreads his lips but is soon wiped of when he sees Koyuki in Tazuna's arms.

_So she really is dead. _thought Kakashi sadly. Soon after that Inari and the rest of the village and with Naruto and Kakashi's help drove the thugs of the dead Gato out of the village. When they were gone Kakashi walked to Zabuza who was on the ground after killing Gato and getting stab by Gato's men.

"Kakashi...take me to him...I...want to...see him...one last time." Kakashi covers his sharingan and gives him a sad look.

"Yeah, sure." he carried Zabuza to Haku's body and placed him next to him. Zabuza said his last good-bye before giving his last breath and passed away. Then the clouds began to open up and rays of light shined on Zabuza, Haku, and Koyuki; then snow began to fall.

"Snow?" asked the villager as he let some fall on his palm. "At this time of year?"

"It's because of Haku," said Kakashi "His soul was as pure as the snow." _Who knows Zabuza, maybe you will go where Haku has gone._

At Tazuna'z house Koyuki was placed on Inari's bed, Kakashi sat on a chair next to the bed and stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry little sister, I should've told you how mom died four years ago...you had the right to know, I'm sorry."

"Kakashi-sensei, why don't you go eat and get some rest...I'll stay here." said Naruto as he walked in. Kakashi didn't want to, but Naruto would keep insisting; he got up and went downstairs as Naruto took his place on the chair and took Koyuki's hand.

"C'mon Koyuki you have to wake up...we need you, and even if that teme doesn't admit it he does too. Please don't be dead and wake up."

Koyuki's hand twitched before squeezing Naruto's hand. The blond's face went pale before he jerked his hand away, jumped off the chair and ran downstairs screaming for Kakashi.

* * *

It was a long hall, white pillars formed a wide circle and the place was iluminated by a white light Koyuki had no idea where it was coming from. Then a figured appeared, her eyes watered as she realized who the person was and ran straight at her as the woman's arms spread wide open.

"MOTHER!" she cried as she embraced her mother. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too sweet heart, and someone else came with me."

Koyuki looked under her mother's arm as she saw a Kakashi look alike walk towards them. This man however, did not wear the mask Kakashi always wore and he looked slightly older. This man was Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi and Koyuki's father.

"Hey kiddo, I see you've turned into quite a beautiful young girl."

"DADDY!" She broked from her mother's hug and jumped onto her father's arms.

"Honey, I'm sorry to say...you're dead."

"I know mom." she whispered sadly. "I feel bad for leaving my team and my brother behind."

"Sasuke too?" her mother said with a smirk. Koyuki gave her mother a flustered look as her cheeks turned red.

"W-w-why would I miss him he's-"

"He's more important to you than you know Koyuki." her mother told her and Koyuki gave her a confused look. "Your birthmark is more than just a birthmark, it's a seal as well."

"I must say your brother did a good job with that seal."

"What happens if that seal is broken?" she asked.

"You'll have to ask you brother when you wake up." he replied as his body began to turn transparent.

"Wait! I don't want to loose you again!" she cried as they got harder to see.

"You'll never loose us Koyuki."

"We'll always be by your side."

They dissapeared completely and everything turned dark followed by a very loud voice.

_"KAKASHI-SENSEI SHE'S ALIVE! KOYUKI'S ALIVE ALIVE!"_

There was a clatter of foots steps followed by a warm feeling her arm as Kakashi slightly shook it.

"Koyuki, Koyuki can you hear me?"

Koyuki's eyes twitched and slowly fluttered open as she woke up and looked straight into her brother's eyes, a small smile spread her lips.

"Big brother you look like you just saw a ghost." Kakashi left out a small laugh of relief as he brought his sister into a hug that almost took her breath away. When he let her go she saw everyone except for a certain Uchiha.

"Kakashi...Sasuke's-"

"He's alive Koyuki. Unfortunately he's unconcious at the moment."

"Why would he be unconcious?" Naruto let out a chuckle which Koyuki responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you see...he wouldn't let anyone help him with his wounds. So he just started taking out the senbons by himself, it took too long and-"

"He passed out from blood loss." Kakashi finished for him and Koyuki gave them an incredulous look.

_He's such an idiot I can't believe this. _

_"_Can I see him?"

Naruto carried her to the other room where Sasuke was due to all the cuts on her legs caused from the broken mirrors. He set her next to the bed before leaving her alone with him. She looked at him with a tilt of her head and smiled, he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He didn't have those angry thin lips he always had and he looked totaly at peace. She stretched her hand towards his face when he tirred, she retracted her hand just as his eyes opened up. He took one look at her before he sat up.

"Koyuki you're alive-ow!" he flinched and clutched his chest as his cuts burned and began to bleed slightly.

"You're such a dumbass." she chuckled as she grabbed a roll of bandages and a damp cloth. "Passing out from blood loss, what kind of idiot takes out as much as twenty senbons from his body in one go?"

"Hn" was his only response as she began to clean away the small trikles of blood from the cuts.

"What you did for Naruto was really brave Sasuke." she said in a low voice.

"What give my life?" he said sarcasticaly and Koyuki give him a quick glare.

"No Sasuke, protecting him and watching his back...being a teammate." Sasuke gave her a weird look and she raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"You called me Sasuke."

"You called me Koyuki." she replied back. Silence filled the room for a few seconds before he looks at her with a tilt of his head.

"Naruto told me you died shortly after I did."

"It's true and-"

"I heard you scream my name." he interrupted with a smirk. Koyuki scowled and looked away with a flustered look.

"W-w-well I...was...just worried how Sakura would react when she found out...she really likes you."

"Hn, unfortunately for her I like someone else." Koyuki looks at him curiously.

"Oh? So who _do _you like?"

His eyes glinted with mischief as he leaned towards her until she could feel his cool breath on her lips, a smile playing on Sasuke's lips.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

"S-Sasuke I-"

The door slid open and Sasuke quickly sat up straight looking as if nothing had happened. Sakura stood in the door way with Kakashi behind her and regarded them with a suspicious look.

"Sakura I would like to speak with Sasuke and Koyuki, alone."

Sakura gave Koyuki a small glare before disappearing down the hall. After making sure she was gone he closes the door and locks it.

"What is it Kakashi?"

"I think it's about time I told you two a secret I've been keeping for the past four years."

"What do mean Kakashi? And what does Uchiha have to do with it?"

"So we're on last name basis again?" Sasuke replied feinting hurt. "That's nice."

"Shut up...Kakashi." Kakashi shifted on his feet uncomfortably before looking at her with remorse.

"You and Sasuke used to be best friends four years ago."

Koyuki looked at her brother incredulously while Sasuke gave a smirk.

"I knew she was alive, I knew it."

"You already knew she was her?"

"The birthmark was a give away actually."

"?" Interrupted Koyuki. "_She _is still here!"

"Koyuki..."

"Then why can't I remember anything?"

"I...I sealed away your memories Koyuki." said Kakashi sadly.

"Why did you-"

"Because you were there when my parents died." said Sasuke and Koyuki's eyes widened. "You were in the house when my brother killed everyone...including your mother."

The truth was a heavy blow to Koyuki's heart and she looked at Kakashi with tears in her eyes and her voice cracked.

"Is that true big brother?"

"Yes..." the truth seemed to hurt him more than it did to her. "Mother took you to their house so you could give Sasuke something and while you waited for him to return from practice Itachi attacked the clan."

Koyuki gasped in pain as her birthmark burned and voices screamed in her mind.

_"I'm Koyuki."_

_"Sasuke Uchiha"_

_"Itachi what are you doing?"_

_"Koyuki hide!"_

_"MOM!"_

"Gaah!" Koyuki's eyes flew open and saw Sasuke holding her by the shoulders and Kakashi looking at her with concern.

"Koyuki are you alright." she nodded and Sasuke let her go.

"I saw it...I saw the day we met Sasuke...and the day Itachi killed everyone."

"I believe the seal is starting to weaken." murmur Kakashi.

"How long till I get my memories back?"

"Who knows...it can take weeks, months, even years to get them all back." Koyuki gave a small sigh and Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Koyuki I'm sure you'll be able to get them all back."

"I hope so..."

* * *

*Two days later*

"Naruto you're such an idiot."

"Urasai Sasuke-teme!"

"Would you two _stop it?_I swear you sound just like a married couple!" Snapped Koyuki. This caught the both their attention and they kept their mouth shuts through out the whole walk to the Nakano bridge. Both had been arguing about who would be able to defeat the sand siblings they had met that same morning. The black clothed boy with cat ears on his hood didn't seem as threatening as his red headed teammate who had a killer look in his eye and a personality that could rival even Sasuke. The red head presented himself as Gaara of the Sand and asked for Koyuki and Sasuke's name who had hit Kankuro's hands with pebbles from a tall tree. Both had given their name and as the Sand team turned to leave Naruto asked why they were here.

_"You don't know?" _the blond girl in the sand team had asked. "_We're here for the chunnin exams. This village must be crawling with shinobi from other villages by now." _With a final nod all three disappeared in a swirl of sand and from there both Sasuke and Naruto had been arguing until Koyuki silenced them.

"Koyuki why do you think Kakashi-sensei didn't tell us about them yet?" asked Sakura who was walking next to her as the two boys in front of them continued to argue in whispers so Koyuki wouldn't hear them.

"He probably hasn't been told by the hokage yet."

"Maybe that's the reason he told us to meet up with him." said Naruto

"Probably."

Once they got to the bridge Naruto and Sakura stood next to each other while Sasuke and Koyuki stood on opposite sides of the bridge, away from each other. Two hours passed, and Kakashi still wasn't there yet.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto impatiently. As if on cue the tardy jonnin appeared on top of the rail with his hand in a wave.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late I was out helping and old lady-"

"_**LIAAAR! APOLOGIZE!" **_yelled Sakura and Naruto while their other teammates sent a burning glare towards Kakashi.

"Anyway," he said dismissively as he took out four registration papers and jumped down from the railing. "I have nominated you four for the chunnin exams. Make sure to fill these papers out and bring them to the academy room 301 tomorrow at three."

"Chunnin Exams Chunnin Exams Chunnin Exams!" Naruto sang as he practically skipped in front of his three teammates with joy as they all headed home.

"I swear I haven't seen Naruto this happy since they had a ramen special three weeks ago." said Koyuki with a laugh.

"You don't seem nervous about the chunnin exams?" asked Sakura. Since Kakashi had announced he nominated them for the chunnin exams she has been on edge. _I'm not ready for this. _thought Sakura

"Of course not. The chunnin exams is just a test of our skill as shinobi and to see if we are able to survive on our own without our senseis to protect us." said Koyuki giving Sakura a mocking smirk. "You're not scared are you Haruno?"

"In your dreams Hatake!" Sakura snapped. Koyuki just shrugged an they kept walking till they got to the street Sakura took to go home.

"Bye-Bye Sakura-chan!" said Naruto with a wave. They kept to their path until Koyuki and Sasuke said good-bye to Naruto. Few minutes later they arrived at their homes.

"Koyuki." Koyuki froze just as she was about to open her door, sensing how close Sasuke was to her.

"What?" She looked at her door where his shadow was, realizing how it completely covered hers. She waited a few more seconds before facing him; instead of meeting his eyes she met his lips. Her eyes flew open as Sasuke kissed her mouth and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her closer. Her first instinct would have been to push him away and beat his sorry ass, but for some reason her eyes slowly closed and she gave in. But only three seconds after she gave in Sasuke pulled away and his eyes showed clear surprise and Koyuki looked at him with dazed eyes.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry...I-I don't know what I was thinking..." his face showed utter confusion as he turned while running a hand through his hair and walked to his house. Once he had gone inside his house Koyuki went inside hers. When she had closed the door she rushed to her room, closed the door and leaned against it while placing her hand against her lips. She looked in front of her to her full length mirror and was surprised to see a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

_What the hell was I **thinking **__how could I **kiss **her? _thought Sasuke as he laid in his bed and stared at the celling.

"I have to think about defeating Itachi not kissing a girl!"

_But she's not just a girl, she's your childhood friend. _his conscious muttered. _And you still like her._

"She's not the same Koyuki I knew four years ago...that girl is sealed away with the rest of her memories of me." he sighed with irritation.

* * *

Yaaaaay I'm finally working on my other stories. I kinda miss writting this one. I think im goin to not stick to the manga and change things up a bit. Don't know how but oh well I'll think of somethin. The sequel for **_My Darkest Secret _**is now in progress but still no title yet. Maybe i'll have it posted as a Christmas present for you all wonderful readers. ^_^


	7. Encounter and Rookie Nine

"Are you guys ready to go?" asked Koyuki. Team seven was standing at the entrance of the Academy, ready to go in to register for the chunnin exams.

"Of course we are lets just go in already!" replied Naruto joyfully as he opened the academy doors. As they climbed the steps to the second floor they began to feel it, their chakra began to change and their minds told them they had arrived at the third floor. Koyuki and Sasuke exchanged a glance and nodded. All four walked along the hallway and heard shouts and murmurs, they rounded a corner and saw a crowd of kids at the entrance of a door that said 301. A girl that looked about a year older than them got smacked and she landed on the ground as the two gennin blocking the door laughed.

"Please let us in." pleaded the girl. "we need to get inside."

"Don't be ridiculous you people can never hope to become chunnin." one scoffed "This exam will drive even the best gennin crazy."

"Let us through." said Sasuke as him and his team passed through the crowd. "we're trying to get to room 301."

"So if you don't mind, step aside." finished Koyuki for him.

"What's he talking about?"

"This is the third floor." other teams began to murmur around them as Sasuke sent a glare to the two gennin blocking the door.

"So you figured out huh?" the gennin with bandages across his nose said.

"Such a weak genjutsu even a child can see through it." Sasuke said. "Sakura, you have the sharpest eyes of the team...surely you noticed the genjutsu."

Sakura gave him a questioning look before she got the hint and smirked.

"Of course, I sensed it the moment we arrived at the academy."

"You guys are no fun." the gennin said before dispelling the genjutsu and the number at the door changed to room 201.

"You have good eyes, but are you fast enough!" yelled the gennin before him and Sasuke aimed a kick at each other. However, a second before their feet connected someone came between them and stopped the attack by grabbing both their ankles.

_Oh boy, I should've known **they **would be participating as well. _thought Koyuki.

"Way to go Lee, what happened to staying '_under the radar'_?"

The boy named Lee let go of Sasuke and the other gennin before facing his team. Lee had black hair in a strange bowl haircut, big bushy eyebrows and a dark green leotard and orange leg warm ups. His two other teammates where dressed in a better fashion than their weird teammate. The girl that had been knocked down had a white sleeveless shirt a little Chinese style with a neck collar, hair in two high buns and dark blue pants that went down to her knees. Their third teammate had pale lavender eyes and dark brown hair tied in a low pony tail that identified him as a Hyuga who were the only people in Konoha with those eyes. Dressed in a white shirt with a wide collar similar to Sasuke's and dark brown pants that reached halfway down his calves.

"I should've known you three would participate this year." said Koyuki as she neared team. "Gai would _never _miss the opportunity to nominate his students to go against Kakashi's."

"Koyuki-san what joy to be seeing you again." said Lee with a smile.

"You know them?" asked Sasuke as he joined her side.

"Sure, I used to train with them before I was assigned to a team."

Just then Lee spotted Sakura and his eyes went big and shined as bright as stars before kneeling before her and taking her hand in his.

"You are one of the most beautiful flower I've ever seen in my life! Please be my girlfriend."

Sakura went instantly pink in the face with embarrassment before jerking her hand away and hiding behind Naruto.

"NO WAY YOU ARE SUPER WEIRD!"

Lee's hurt expression was too funny to ignore and Koyuki had to cover her mouth with her hands before she completely burst out laughing. Sasuke and her then began to walk away before the other boy stopped them.

"Hey wait, what's your name." Sasuke turned to him and gave him his annoying look.

"It's considered good manners to introduce yourself before asking someone else's."

"Neji Hyuga."

Koyuki rolled her eyes before taking Sasuke's arm and pulled him away along with Naruto who was sulking by a wall next to Lee as once again someone had asked for Sasuke's name instead of his.

"Come on Uchiha, Naruto lets go or we're going to be late. C'mon Sakura."

They had finally arrived to the third floor before they heard someone called out.

"Uchiha Sasuke I challenge you!" they looked to the side and saw Lee with his eyes filled with determination. "Uchiha Sasuke I challenge you to a match."

"Oh brother." muttered Koyuki while Sasuke smirked.

"Hn. Alright, I could use a small warm up."

"But Sasuke-kun the exams." said Sakura with a worried look.

"We have enough time, it'll only take a minute."

* * *

They went to a small sparring gym and Lee took his taijutsu stand ready to fight. Just as Sasuke prepared Naruto stood in front of him.

"Let me at him Sasuke."

"No! I only wish to battle Uchiha." said Lee.

"Shut up! I'm sick and tired of everyone wanting to fight him!" Growled Naruto as he ran at Lee with a raised punch. When he was close enough he threw the punch and Lee simply tapped the fist down and did a sweep kick which made Naruto trip and roll on the ground before slamming into the wall and loosing consciousness.

"Sasuke Uchiha lets begin."

"Hn, fine...anyway I've been dying to try these out." his eyes suddenly changed as his sharingan eyes activated. They had changed since the fight with Haku and now both eyes had two totems.

_So that's the famous sharingan eyes _thought Lee. Sasuke ran straight at him before Lee aimed a kick which Sasuke blocked but for some reason the kick hit him in the jaw and sent him down.

"Sasuke!" yelled Sakura.

_So Lee's not messing around. _Koyuki thought with a smirk as Sasuke got up. He ran straight at Lee again but in the blink of an Lee disappeared followed by Lee kicking Sasuke under the jaw which send him in the air. Then Lee jumped and he was under Sasuke.

"Your eye is quite impressive, but if it cannot read movements and react fast enough then they are of no use." the bandages on Lee's arms began unwinding themselves and a worried look passed over Koyuki.

"Shit he's using that?" she ran straight at them and took out a kunai before throwing it at the bandages. It caught on one but something else grabbed the other side of the bandages. A toy stick with a small paper fan and struck the wall at the same time as her kunai. The impact of both jerked Lee away from Sasuke and he landed on his knees.

"Sasuke!" Sakura threw herself and caught Sasuke jut in time as they both slightly skid on the floor. "Sasuke-kun are you ok?"

That's when Naruto regained consciousness and saw...a tortoise?

"Lee you idiot! How can you disobey a direct order!"

"I'm sorry." murmured Lee. Both Sakura and Sasuke stared at the pair once they got to their feet in confusion. Koyuki on the other simply walked to them along with Naruto.

"You're awake Naruto."

"What happened?"

"Sasuke got his ass kicked by Lee." she said and ignored the killer glare Sasuke sent her way. Then Naruto saw the turtle scolding Lee and then looked at Sakura quizzically.

"Hey Sakura can turtles become senseis?" Sakura gave him one look before smacking the top of his head and calling him an idiot.

"Lee are you ready to face the concequences?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, come on out Might Gai!" There was a puff of smoke and a grown version of Lee appeared.

"HELLO MY YOUTH FULL STUDENTS HOW'S LIFE TREATING YAH?"

Team seven's reation beside Koyuki was priceless as the all stared at the man with an open mouth, dumbfounded expressions.

"Lee."

"Im ready sensei."

"Lee YOU FOOL!" Gai said as he gave Lee a bone crushing punch to the face making team seven's faces get more bewildered. Then their faces changed to disgust and disbelief as Gai and Lee suddenly hugged in tears with a vision of a beach sunset.

"This is the most idiotic think I've ever seen in my entire life." Said Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"I think that was pretty moving." said Naruto with a tilt of his head. "But man his eyebrows are so huge they look _alive!_"

Lee heard the comment and snapped at them.

"Don't insult Gai-sensei he's the most respectful and honorable man in Konoha!"

"Now, now Lee don't fret." then his eyes landed on Koyuki who was shaking her head with a smile and just like Lee with Sakura his eyes shined brightly. "KOYUKI-CHAN YOU'VE GROWN SO MUCH!"

In the blink of an eye he was about to hug her when Koyuki waited till last minute before spining behind him, grabbing the neck of his shirt and throwing him full force into the other side of the gym and into a wall. Her three teammates stared at her with wide open mouths and wide eyes as she placed her hands inside the pockets of her pants.

"My, my Koyuki I have to say you got even stronger than the last time we saw you."

The three gennin flinched as Gai stood behind them with his arms in a thoughtful pose.

"And you three must also be Kakashi's students...my eternal rival seems to have nominated very youthful students."

_Eternal rival?_

"Gai we're going to be late for registration." said Koyuki with a roll of her eyes.

"Right, well Lee will accompany you...say hi to Kakashi for me Koyuki-chan."

"Will do."

"Good luck Lee." Gai said as he disappeared. Lee looked at them and nodded.

"I must meet up with my team, but before I go." he began to unwind his bandages and Naruto's eyes widened at what he saw. His arms were filled with scars and healing wounds as if he went through torturous training.

"You are were only just a warm up to test myself, for I need to be strong enough to deafeat my rival...who's also in my team." he disappeared.

"Man Sasuke you really blew it, guess the Uchiha aren't so mighty after all."

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura.

"You saw his arms didn't you?" he pointed out and they could all remember the wounds and scars. "I bet you he does some super dangerous training, you on the other hand don't have a single scar in your body Uchiha."

"Hn. This is getting interesting, this chunning exam."

* * *

"Well, I see we all decided to take the chunnin exams." said Kakashi as he saw all four students aproach, they had registered and gotten to room 301 and saw their sensei leaning against the door.

"I have to say I'm proud you decided to come Sakura, otherwise I wouldn't of have let the other three in."

"What?"

"In order to participate in the chunnin exams the team has to be complete, other wise they can't participate. I didn't tell any of you this because you would've forced Sakura even she wasn't ready. I wanted her to come on her own will, good work Sakura."

Sakura blushed lightly but nodded all the same as Kakashi stepped aside. Naruto and Sasuke pushed open the door and the girls took in the sight. There must have been at least thirty teams in this room! They were from every single village though the majority seemed to be from Konoha.

"Well what do you know, I knew I smelled an Uchiha."

"Kiba."

"Ready to choke in my dust Uchiha?"

"You'll be whimpering like a dog when I'm done with you Inuzuka." said Sasuke with a smirk. Koyuki looked at them with a raised eyebrow and saw as Naruto and Kiba insulted each other followed by Hinata telling Naruto Kiba didn't mean it. Naruto looked at her only to have Hinata look away shyly with a red face making Koyuki chuckle.

_Looks like someone has a crush on our little knucklehead._

"Sasuke-kun there you are!" Sasuke didn't even have time to move as a long haired blond jumped on his back and snuggled his cheeck. "I missed you sooo much!"

"INO YOU PIG GET YOUR HANDS OF HIM!" yelled Sakura. Ino stuck out her tongue and made a face.

"Make me billboard brow." Koyuki, not being familiar with any of them except for her team looked lost.

"Is this like a common routine or something?" she muttered.

"Yes, it's pretty troublesome but you get used to it." she turned her head and a dark haired kid with his hair in a high ponytail which made his hair look like a pineapple. Nest to him was a boy larger than him width size munching away happily at a bag of chips. He extended his hand and she shook it.

"Shikamaru Nara. This one munching on chips is Choji Akimichi." Choji gave a small smile before he continued munching. Then Shikamaru nodded at the arguing girls. "That crazy girl glomping your teammate is Ino Yamanaka." The last names rang a bell and she chuckled.

"Children of the InoShikaCho trio am I right?" Shikamaru gave her a look of surprise before nodding. "How ironic. My name's Koyuki Hatake, at your service."

"Your brother's your sensei?"

"Ironicaly yes. But it's not so bad."

"Hey Shikamaru, surprise to see you here!" said Naruto as he placed an arm around Koyuki to which she responded by just rolling her eyes. "I see you've met dear Koyuki-chan."

"She seems to be the only normal person in your team."

"Why would him being here be a surprise?"

"Because he's super lazy."

"Wow, check out all the shinobis here." said Choji as he looked a round.

"You guys might want to keep it down a bit, some of these shinobis are not exactly friendly." All the rookies turned and saw a boy a bout seventeen with gray hair in a ponytail and glasses wearing the leaf headband.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"Kabuto Yakushi. As I said, you guys are attracting quite alot of attention."

They looked around and saw all the blood-lust and killer glares being sent their way which slightly put them all on edge.

"If you haven't noticed, this isn't a playground."

"Heh, I'm not afraid." Naruto stood up straight with his legs slightly spread, one hand pointing suddenly at the crowd of shinobi with challenging eyes and determination. "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GOING TO KICK ALL OF YOU GUYS' ASSES TO THE NEXT UNIVERSE, BELIEVE IT!"

* * *

Well, Naruto seems determined. I gotta say writing this chapter was funny cuz i just had to add the part with Lee. XP Hope yah enjoyed it. Next chapter coming soon. ^_^


	8. Forest of Death Part I

At first the room was incredibly silent, glares and bloodust chakra spiked up. The silence was broken was followed by Naruto folding his hands behind his hands and laughing.

"That was awesome! I feel way better now!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled as she punch him and grabbed him in a headlock. "You're such an idiot, you're going to get us all killed!"

Soon she sensed the other gennin's threatining chakra and waved her hand dismissively at them with a nervous laugh.

"Oh ignore him he has some...um, mental problems hehe...he really should be under medicine..."

"Like i said...you guys need to be under low profile." Kabuto said. He then proceeded to telling them the rules and fincion of the chunnin exams and the amount of gennin they sent. He had however, gotten the unfortunate luck of calling the new village of sound a small place...within earshot of said village's gennin.

"He called us small." said one with dark brown spiked hair in a camouflaged out fit.

"Then let's show him how wrong he is." said his teamate who wore the same clothes but every inch of skin was covered in bandages except for his left eye. They jumped through tables silently, any other gennin that sensed them eagerly waited for blood to be shed. Kabuto only had a second to sense them before the one with bandages aimed a punch which he evaded by a mere three centemeters. Kabuto smirked before his glasses cracked and he doubled over and retched. Sakura and Naruto where at his side asking if he was ok, followed by a large puff of smoke. At least ten chunnin appeared and in the middle of them was a man that gave even the most bloodlusted shinobi a chill. He incredibly tall, possively six ten, tanned skinned with deep scars on his face. Wearing a black bandana with the leaf symbol plate, black gloves and a large black trench coat. Koyuki was glad he directed his fury towards the sound nin for throwing the first punch and threatened to take them out of the exam if they didn't control themselves.

He introduced himself as Ibiki and Koyuki felt a small chill.

_This isn't good...having a torture expert as a proctor's not going to be easy...but he can only be a proctor for this unless..._

"Now listen up you scumbags you are going to take a number and go to your assigned seats this is going to be a written exam!"

the silence only lasted a second.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" the rest of the rookies didn't even have to look at Naruto, they all knew he was a complete wreck when it came to written exams.

Once everyone got to their seats Ibiki gave the rules, the written exam would effect the entire team, the score of their test would be combined as a whole and based on that their score would be given. Then came the part that had team seven looking at Ibiki in horror.

"You will loose two points for every time you are caught cheating, get caught five times and you will fail the exam...along with your teammates."

Naruto gulped nervously and sank lower in his seat as he felt the murderous glares from his teammates.

_I'm doomed! If I don't do this right without getting caught they're going to kill me!_

As it turns out Naruto didn't need to worry about getting the test answers right. The whole point of the test was how well they could gather information without being caught, but the real purpose was deeper than that. When Ibiki had informed them the tenth question was the only one that counted they were shocked.

"You have two options, if you decide not to answer this question you can leave now and take the test next year...decide to take it but get it wrong and I will personaly make sure none of you are allowed to take this exams ever again."

At first everyone freaked out and alot of them actually _did _leave, Naruto was very tempted to back out now but his dream of being Hokage stamped that option out immideately. He raised his hand and brought it down on his desk as he stood up.

"YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME BACK DOWN FROM THIS TEST! GIVE ME YOUR STUPID QUESTION I DON'T CARE IF I END UP AS A GENNIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE I **WILL **BECOME **HOKAGE!**"

Wether he had done it on purpose or not he gave everyone else in the room courage as they all looked at Ibiki with eyes that left no doubt. Ibiki looked around at each of the chunnin proctors and each of them nodded.

"Very well then...in that case...you pass."

* * *

"Let me get this straight...you didn't write _anything _on the written test?" asked Koyuki with wide eyes. Naruto's goofy grin said it all.

"That Ibiki must be kicking himself in the ass right now." said Sasuke as he shook his head. After the exam they had been dismissed and told to meet at the entrance of the Forest of Death at 9am with their gear for at least five days.

"Hey at least I answered the tenth question right!"

"We're so lucky he choose a question that had to do with your Hokage dream or we would've all been doomed." Koyuki said.

"Oi! Have some faith will yah?"

His team just gave him an annoyed look before going their seperate ways home, leaving Sasuke and Koyuki by themselves again. An almost unconfortable silence passed between them all the way till they got home. Before Sasuke could say anything Koyuki wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Just like Koyuki's reaction had been when he'd kissed her, his eyes widened imensely. Sure he had kissed her the day before but that had been an unexpected move he had not thought through. Though the way she had moved to kiss him had nothing to do with not thinking it through. Three seconds after she kissed him, Sasuke placed his left hand on the back of her head while his right rested on her waist. A minute later Koyuki broke the kiss and looked at him with a small smile.

"This is for taking me by surprise last night...Sasuke."

"hn," Sasuke's lips twitch in his amused smirk. "Oh really."

Her only response was leaning in and kissing him again, this time with a little more force. Before Sasuke could kiss back she stops once again and Sasuke arches and eyebrow.

"And that one."

"I just felt like it." she smirks back.

"Now that's not fair Hatake."

"Who said I was ever _fair _Uchiha?"

He leans in and kisses her while reaching for her side pocket and pulls out her house keys. He unlocks it and pushes it open while still kissing her; he suddenly lifts her up and she wrapps her legs around his waist with a small laugh as they walk in and Sasuke closes the door behind them. A second later they're on the large couch, with Sasuke on top of her. He moves from her lips to her jaw down her throat while Koyuki's hands moves to the bottom of his shirt and moves her hands up inside his shirt and he gives a small hiss.

"What?"

"Your hands...they're cold."

"Really?" She moves her hands again as if mocking him before he nips her shoulder and she gives a small gasp. "Hey that's not fair Uchiha."

She hears him 'hn' at the irony before replying the same words back at her.

"Who said I was ever _fair _Hatake?"

This continued for a few more minutes as they made out until they were panting in each other's arms. They had switched their positions so Sasuke was lying on the couch with his arm around Koyuki who was laying at the edge of it. (This couch was almost as wide as a twin bed.)

"You know Koyuki...I've been meanin to tell you this for a while now."

"What that you've wanted to make out with me?" she said with a chuckle.

"No, that I really...care about you." he said in barely a whisper. She looks up at him and sees his a red tinge on his cheecks.

"Wow, this must be the first time I've _ever _seen you _blush.._" Sasuke looks away but the red tinge grows a little more. "If not counting the time we kissed on your fith birthday because of Itachi."

Sasuke snaps his attention to her and she gives him a small smile.

"You...how did you..."

"My memories have been coming back to me a little more frequently...sometimes when I spend more time with you."

"So you remember it?"

"As if it was yesterday. You closed your eyes to make a wish and Itachi took the opportunity to grabb my head along with yours and made us kiss each other."

Sasuke gave a barely notisable laugh as he remembered how after the kiss they both tried to beat the crap out of Itachi only to have him poof away revealing it had been a clone. Seeing the smile growing on his lips unbeknownst to him Koyuki took his hand and kissed it, making Sasuke look at her with his smile still on his lips.

"I really like that smile of yours Sasuke, you should smile more often."

"Not infront of everyone else I'm not." he said, his smile faltered a little before a smirk replaced it.

"Then you'll smile only for me."

"Not if I don't want to."

"We'll see about that." she said as Sasuke kissed her and she placed the hand holding his on his chest. "I'll make sure you smile everytime we're alone."

"I'll take that as a challenge."

"Fine."

* * *

"Wow...This forest is _huge!"_ exclaimed Naruto as all the gennin who had passed the first test were gathered at the gate of the forest.

"It looks so creepy." murmured Sakura.

"It's supposed to be scary Sakura, henceforth the name Forest of _Death._" Koyuki said.

"Hn."

"Hey that's Sasuke's line."

"Whatever."

"Sasuke she's more of a fan-girl than I thought." Koyuki told him as the second proctor walked up to the front of the large group.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS LISTEN UP I'LL ONLY SAY IT ONCE!" Their second Proctor's name was Anko. She had short faded black hair in a ponytail, waring a fisnet shirt and a large beige coat and black pants with black shinobi sandals. Her personality was very similar to Naruto except she acted more of a bitch according to Naruto. Anko held up two scrolls, one was white with the kanji meaning for heaven the other blue with the kanji meaning for earth.

"Your goal for this test is to gather these two scrolls and get to the tower located at the center of the forest. You will only be given one scroll and your are expected to fight another team in order to get the other scroll, you have five days to gather both scrolls and arrive at the tower."

"This seems pretty easy." Naruto began.

"But be warned that there are plenty of wild animals as well as large monsters that can eat you in two seconds flat. So, I need you all to sign these forms saying we are not responsible if you die in there." she continued as she help up a large stack of papers and handed them to Sasuke who took one and passed the rest.

"Now might be the time to think wether or not you are ready to face this."

"HA! YEAH RIGHT THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO LOOSE!" Naruto boasted which resulted in Anko throwing a kunai that cut across his cheek. Anko appeared behind him and placed a kunai on the side of his face.

"You sure you're that tough hot shot?" Anko said in a dark whisper causing Naruto to pale slightly.

_So creeeppyyy! _he thought when Anko suddenly took out another kunai and pointed to a grass ninja with a large straw hat holding Anko's kunai...with her _tounge!_

"I was just going to return you kunai miss." Naruto looked even more freaked out as well as everyone else as Anko took her kunai with a smile.

"Why thank you grass ninja, just keep in mind I don't like being snucked upon."

"Of course, my apologies."

The grass ninja backed away and Anko let go of Naruto who was later bonked in the head by Sakura for being an idiot. Team 7 proceeded to heading to a tent where two jonin handed them a scroll. After deciding who would carry it they left the tent and headed to their assigned gate. Once every team was at their gate Anko yelled out.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS WHEN THE GATES OPEN THE YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!"

A second later the gates opened and all the teams ran inside; some teams actually attacked another team and fought while others just ran as fast as they could deep into the forest. Team seven was one of the few that kept running, they had covered three miles before they decided to stop.

"Well what do you know we covered alot of ground in less than three minutes." said Koyuki while looking around.

"This place gives me the creeps."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll protect you."

"Anyway," interupted Sasuke "We need to come up with a plan to get the other scroll before tomorrow."

"Why the rush Uchiha, lets enjoy the wilderness." Koyuki said with a smile.

"Not while everyone else wants the scroll."

"Fine." she sighed before taking out a kunai. "I'm going to put some traps around the perimeter while we form a plan. Be right back."

"No wait!" Koyuki jumped into the trees and Sasuke gave a sigh of irritation. "Ok, until she comes back we'll work on a plan."

For a few minutes they talked of the possibilities of an anbush until they heard a few rustles in the bushes. They took out their kunais just as Koyuki walked through the bushes.

"Alright all done. You guys worked on a plan yet?"

"Almost," said Sasuke who appeared right infront of her and kicked her in the stomach, sending her straight into a tree.

"Sasuke what the hell that's Koyuki!"yelled Naruto.

"Yeah Sasuke what gives?" groaned Koyuki as she stood up.

"First of, the real Koyuki's left handed and you have your shuriken pouch on the wrong leg. Second, you have the wrong bandged arm, since she never takes her bandages of her left shoulder. And thirdly, "Sasuke smirks. "She _never _calls me by my first name."

_Unless we're by ourselves but you don't have to know that. _thought Sasuke. The fake Koyuki gives a smirk before dropping the henge and a rain nin replaces her. He has dark rimmed eyes with brown spiked hair wearing faded yellow clothes and a breathing mask.

"Smart boy, now which one of you has the scroll?"

Sasuke didn't wait and quickly attacked the nin. He threw a few shuriken and the nin threw a few of his own to counter the others. Sasuke throws a left hook which the nin catches and aims a kick at Sasuke's side. Sasuke lifts his left knee to block it followed by a punch to the jaw. The nin stumbles which gives Sasuke enough time to make hands signs.

**_Fire Style! Phoenix Fire Jutsu!_** Sasuke axhales and many different sized flames at the enemy which hits him head on. The nin finally decides he's no match taking them by himself, cursing his stupidity at trying to do it without his teammates. He turns tail and jumps into the trees. Sasuke waits a few second to make sure it's not a trick before heading the opposite way to find Koyuki. He didn't have to go for when he finds her tied up against a tree slightly passed out.

"Koyuki! Hey wake up."

"ooooow" she groans as Sasuke genlty lifts her head and his image blurrs in and out of focus. "Uchiha?"

"Heh, at least this time it's you. You alright?"

"That idiot rain nin attacked me and smacked my head with something while I was setting the traps." she says as he unties her and helps her stand up. "Where's Naruto and Sakura."

"We're right here." Naruto says after they appear. Sasuke takes out a kunai and points it at them.

"Wait...what technique did I use to melt Haku's mirrors?"

"You didn't melt them, and it was the a giant fireball." Sasuke nodded and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura...do you like me?" Sakura's cheeks instantly turned a deep red and that was all Sasuke needed as he put away his kunai.

"We need to come up with something incase one of us get's caught again." said Koyuki as she rubbed the back of her head to keep numb the pain in her head.

"I have an idea." Sasuke helped her sit on the floor and motioned for the other two to sit. Once they were set Sasuke told them they needed a password and something most of them could memorise. Then Sasuke told them a passage from the academy text. Little did they know a shinobi was hidden under ground listening to them, a sinister purpose playing in his mind.


	9. Forest Of Death Part II: Orochimaru

"Whaaaat! I can't remember all that!" Whined Naruto. Koyuki rolled her eyes and Sakura gave him an amused look.

"It's simple Naruto even I memorized it." Sakura told him.

"INCOMING!" yelled Koyuki as a hurricane of wind rushed towards them. Sakura and Sasuke jumped to the same tree, Koyuki jumped in a different direction and Naruto got hit full blast and was sent flying into a tree eight feet away. Koyuki took out a six inch cilinder with a four inch blade and pressed a button that made it turn into a full length spear. She looks around and realizes her teammates were not there.

"I seem to have jumped in the wrong direction." see gathered her chakra to search for the others when a large shadow loomed over her. She looks up and her eyes grow wide with fear as a giant snake is towering over her and looking at her like a tasty meal.

"That is one huge snake." she whispered. Lounged at her with it0s mouth wide open. Koyuki gathers her chakra to her feet and leaps high in the air and avoids getting eaten. But before she can jam her pear on it's head the tail flicks like a whip and slams her into a tree. She quickly recovers and avoids a second strike from the snake and this time she tabbs the tail with her spear making the snake hiss furiously. The snake tries to bite her again and this time she jumps on it's snout and buries her spear right in between the snakes eyes. It hisses in pain and slams it's head right on the tree taking Koyuki with it. Fortunately she managed to jumps off but since the snake did not die immediately it hit her with it's tail one last time before finally dying. Koyuki landed on the ground but sprained her ankle in the process.

"Ngh! Shit...I hate snakes." she murmured as she took hold of her spear and helped herself up. "Now I need to find the others." She closed her eyes and tried to sense if they were near by. Finding nothing she searched a little farther before she finally found them, but something was wrong. Besides her three teammates there was one other chakra and that one made shivers run down her spine. It felt sinister in some way and it gave off such an inhuman feeling she was very close to shivering.

_I don't like this feeling._ she thought just as she picked up another chakra prescence, this one more familira...Naruto. She leaned on her sprained ankle and yelped, yup it was bad. She threw a kick and winced, it seemed she could still bring damage to an enemy but not as much as she would like.

_Oh well, it's better than nothing._

She sensed for their direction and jumped into the trees as quickly as she could.

"Naruto!"

She arrived just in time to see Naruto get hit in the stomach by the grass ninja from before the second part of the exam. She made a face when she realized Naruto had been held up by the grass nina's tounge which was an ugly purple bruise color and standing on top of a dead snake. Sasuke was standing right in front of the dead snake with a look she's _never _seen in him before, terror. After the grass ninja hit Naruto in the stomach he threw Naruto high into a tree making him loose conciousness and fall. Sakura threw a kunai and pinned Naruto to the tree with it.

"It's futile Sasuke Uchiha, if you want to pass this test then you'll have to do it the hard way." the grass nin said as he held their earth scroll in her palm and birst it into flames. Then she took her heaven scroll, wrapped her tongue around it...and _swallowed _it _whole!_

"Now the only way to get the scroll is to open me up, can you that young Uchiha?" she said with a smirk. Sasuke was shivering, the look in his eyes was so full of terror and fear Koyuki's blood began to boil white hot. She hated that look and what pissed her off even more was the smug look the nin was giving him; a primal hunger and power filled her eyes.

"Are you sure you are strong enough to defeat me?" she said "Or will you run away with your tail between your legs."

_That does it! She's gonna die right now!_

The nin takes out a kunai on only to block a kunai that had been aimed for her head. All three shinobi look around and see Koyuki, spear in hand and a dark look in her eyes that gave of a fire spark of murder.

"Koyuki!" Sakura yells with relief.

"Koyuki," Sasuke whispers before raising his voice. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"No!" Then points her speared to the grass nin. "No one threatens my team and gets away with it. _No one!"_

In the blink of an eye she's face to face with the nin and punchs her right in the face. The grass nin stumbles and Koyuki hits her with the pole of the spear. On the third hit the grass nin blocks it and wraps her tongue around Koyuki's neck and tries to choke her.

"Fire Style! Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

A large fire dragon attacks the nin from behind just as Koyuki disapears in a swirl of smoke.

"A clone!" The dragon hits her head on and she consumed in a blaze of fire.

"Bitch." Koyuki murmurs before turning to Sasuke who's still frozen in place. She walks towards him and when she's close enough she slaps him with the back of her hand so hard his head snaps back.

"Koyuki what the hell!" Sakura yells, Koyuki gives her a murderous glare and Sakura bites her lip to stop herself from glaring back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Sasuke!" She snaps and he flinches back a bit. "I've never seen you act like this before, stop being a coward and man up! If you want to defeat Itachi you have to stop being afraid." she whispers the last part and the look on Sasuke's eyes change. A purple tongue wraps around her neck and only manages to cry out once before she's thrown and slammed into the ground. She looks at the person looming over her and her eye grow wide as the grass nin stands before her...without a single burn mark in her body.

"You're pretty strong, but not enough." she picks Koyuki up by the neck throws her on the ground again, but this time she's ready and back flips to regain her balance. The nin appears in front of her and throws a right hook, Koyuki ducks to the side and hits the nin in the ribs. The grass nin aims a kick to her head and Koyuki uses her left arm to block it and kicks back, with her injured ankle. The grass nin catches her kick by grabbing her ankle and laughs.

"Did you think you can do any damage with an injured ankle." Koyuki looks at her with fear.

_How did she know!_

"That was my snake you killed," she responds as if she read Koyuki's mind. "And now you're gonna pay."

There is a moment of silence before a loud crack breaks it, followed by Koyuki's scream of pain as the grass nin break her ankle.

"KOYUKI!"

She falls to the ground and she takes hold of her ankle, then the grass nin wastes no time as she kicks Koyuki in the jaw and sends her flying straight to Sakura who catches her and sets her down on the branch she had been for most of the time.

"Now, it's your turn." the nin whispers to Sasuke who gulps fearfully.

"Sasuke you have to stop being afraid!" yells Sakura and grabs Sasuke's attention. "Naruto and Koyuki fought to protect us and you can't just stand there and be afraid you're better than that! You are one of the strongest people I know you can't just quit now because of another nin, you can _win!_"

For the first time since they met Sasuke finally decided to listen to Sakura.

_She's right I can't just run away; I have to pass this exam and get strong enough to hunt him!_

He takes out two large shuriken and he activates his sharingan, glaring at the nin with determination to rip him open and get the heaven scroll.

_I have to **win**!_

Koyuki had never seen Sasuke fight like that, not even during the fight with Haku in the Mist Village. Sasuke was able to follow the grass nin's movements which were almost hard for her to track. He blocked and kicked and punched back twice as hard for every movement the grass nin made. Then Sasuke was thrown in the air with a punch to the gut, he used the momentum to land on a thick branch and threw his two large shuriken. The nin doged and threw his own pair at Sasuke, who back fliped and swung himself to the other side with the wire that had been attached to the shuriken. He landed on another branch and looked around for the nin, he quickly raised his hand in front of his face to avoid being kicked in the face and slammed into a tree.

"Your skills are impressive Uchiha Sasuke, but that won't be enough to defeat me."

"Heh" Sasuke chuckled as he glared at the nin with his sharingan eyes. He uncrossed his arms in one swift motion and a batch of shuriken wrapped around the nin and embeded themselves on his flesh. The nin tried to move his arms but realized he was wrapped in wire. Sasuke jumped away to stand in next to Sakura and made quick handsigns ending with the sign of the tiger.

_That nin is sooo **toast. **_thought Koyuki with a smug look.

**_Fire Style! Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!_** Sasuke took a deep breath, gather his chakra and blew out the biggest fire ball his teammates had ever seen! The wires caught fire and traveled faster than the fire ball, reaching the enemy and engulfing her in flames. The pain was so intense she screamed in pain and terror as the flames melted her flesh and her screams turned to ones of a banshee as the fire ball finally reached her and burned her to a crisp. Sasuke stood there for a moment, panting and shaking from spending the last of his chakra before turning to his female teammates.

"You two alright?" Sakura nodded but the grimace of pain on Koyuki's lips he knew she wasn't fine. Koyuki caught his look of concern and gave him a painful smile.

"I sprained my ankle before I got here...and that stupid nin finally broke it."

True enough when Sasuke kneeled down and took her ankle she hissed in pain.

"Sorry, it's pretty swollen one of us is going to have to carry you the entire way."

"No you don't have to I can just use my spear-"

"You'll be putting more strain on it and that'll make it worse." Sasuke gave her as look that Kakashi always gave her when she was being difficult, it clearly said _Don't be so stuborn and listen to me._ She scoffed indignantly and Sasuke took it she understood.

"_kukukukuku_."

The hairs on the back of their necks stood on end as they slowly turned their heads towards what was supposed to have been a burnt body and saw the grass nin stand up..._unharmed._ The only thing that was off about the nin was her left eye which looked like skin had peeled off only do reveal a much paler leayer of skin and yellow slited eyes, just like a snake.

"Very impressive, impressive indeed. But it's time to put an end to this." The nin's voice was no longer that of a woman's but much deeper and hoarse voice of a man. The nin reached to it's left eye and pulled it down a bit, once again Sasuke and Sakura where frozen in their spots while Koyuki felt a cold shiver down her entire body before realizing she couldn't move at all.

"You're sharingan was very satisfying Sasuke-kun. It seems your sharingan will be able to surpass even Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke and Koyuki's eyes grew wide with surprise.

_How...how does he know about that?_

He crosses his fingers in a strange hand sign and opens his mout to reveal fangs, then his whole neck stretches and lounges at Sasuke. Being unable to move his other two teammates could do nothing as the nin bit down on Sasuke's neck.

_"_SASUKE!"

When the nin pulled away Sasuke felt white hot pain on his left shoulder and fell to his knees, screaming in horrible pain. Then the nin turned to Koyuki with blood filled lips, sending cold terror down her spine.

"You seem to be pretty strong too Hatake Koyuki. Perhaps I should gift you as well." her eyes grew wide as his hands changed to different hand signs and bit her down on her birthmark. Her scream was louder than Sasuke's had been as her memories came flooding back in one enormous clump. The nin pulled away and his neck went back to it's original length as Koyuki grabbed her arm with bruising force. Sakura regained her ability to move and kneeled down next to Sasuke who was holding his shoulder.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM, WHO ARE YOU!"

"My name's Orochimaru, and I just gave them a little parting gift. The curse mark I gifted Sasuke with will make him hungry for power, and I'll be the one to give him that power when he comes searching for me. As for your other friend, her little gift will give her just as much power, though I have to say I don't know how it'll affect her since her heart is not as vindictive as Sasuke-kun. All the same they will both be of some use to me." with that he sank into the ground and dissapeared. Sakura took hold Sasuke's left hand and he took hold of it and nearly crushed her fingers. Koyuki on the other hand was now clutching her head and shaking violently. Sakura looked over to Naruto as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"NARUTO PLEASE WAKE UP! I NEED YOUR HELP! NARUTOOO!"

Sasuke screamed one last time before passing out on Sakura. She looked over at Koyuki who was still shacking and murmuring so fast she thought Orochimaru had roasted her brain, until her shaking seemed to subside. On the other side Naruto gave a small groan as he began to regain consciousness. His vision was blurred and little by little it cleared, though when it did and he saw his teammates injured he called out.

"Sakura are you alright!"

"Naruto, you're awake; I need your help Sasuke and Koyuki are hurt!"

"What?" He stuggled and realized he was pinned by a kunai, he made a clone and he unpinned himself. "Did that nin do that to them?"

"Yes but I don't know what technique he used on them." she said once Naruto joined her. He kneeled next to Koyuki and gently sat her up but she tried to jerk away from him in fright.

"Don't touch me!"

"Koyuki it's ok it's me."

"Don't touch me with the same hands that killed my mother!" Naruto's eyes grew wide, Koyuki thought he was the person that had killed her mother. "How could you, I trusted you..._we _trusted you how could you betray everyone like that!"

Her eyes were glazed over and she was on the verge of shaking uncontrollably again. Naruto took her by the arms and said gently but firmly.

"Koyuki you have to snap out of it, it's not real you're hallucinating."

That's when she began to shake violenty again, Naruto took her in his arms and held her tight for a few minutes before she stopped and finally passed out.

"We have to get out of here," Naruto said looking at Sakura who was looking down at Sasuke with tears in her eyes. "hey don't worry Sakura-chan we'll be alright. C'mon lets get a place to rest and take care of these two."

Sakura gave him a strange look, he's never acted so mature before. He new what to do and he was controling the situation.

"Naruto, we should also set traps around the perimeter incase we get attacked."

"Good idea," he looks at Sasuke and an evil smirk spreads on his face. "This must be the first time I see that teme asleep, maybe a makeover might do him some good!"

"Don't even think about it." she snapped. Realizing the serious Naruto she'd seen a few seconds ago would not be appearing for quite a while. It took them a while, but they found a large tree showing it's roots and the opening under it was big enough to fit all four of them. Naruto placed his unconscious teammates in the furthest part of the tree away from the opening, both of them had a fever so Naruto and Sakura had to take turns as one would take care of them while the other would watch for enemies. They were both tired and out of energy even if they took turn resting, Naruto's chakra was acting weird as it was causing him trouble to mold his chakra.

"Naruto why don't you rest and I take over."

"Really Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah don't worry I got it."

Naruto went over to his other teammates and settle himself next to Koyuki and touched her forehead.

_At least her fever seems to have finally gone down._ the same couldn't be said about Sasuke as his temperature tended to rise and drop in the matter of a seconds. The only thing they could do was keep a wet towel at the ready and hope for a miracle so his body wouldn't over heat and make him die. Naruto closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep while Sakura looked out of their little hideout to sense for enemies. Little did she know they were already being observed by the same shinobi that had attacked Kabuto in the first stage of the chunnin exams.

"Will you look at that, we found out target."

"Remember our orders, we find the Uchiha and the Hatake girl and then kill them."

"What if the others get in our way?"

"Lord Orochimaru never said anything about letting the others live." the one with the bandages said as a bloodlusted smile curled up on his bandaged face.

* * *

Happy New Years everyone! Hoped you enjoyed this special New Years treat. =3


	10. Forest of Death Part III: Earth Scroll

__

_**What is this place? Where am I?** Koyuki looked at her surroundings, there was a thick pale black fog swirling all around her with an occasional flash of red lightning. She held out her hand in front of her and saw it was as small as a child's hand. Looking down at herself she realized she was dressed in the same blue long sleeve dress she had worn the day of her mother's death. A door stood a few feet away, smudged by something that looked very similar to blood. Something inside Koyuki told her she needed to open the door but she was afraid of what she would find; in the end she slowly walked towards it and grabbed the door knob, it was strangely warm and the dim light emminating from the cracks was unusually bright. She turned the knob, pushed the door open and screamed in horror. _

"Sakura, I think Koyuki's shaking again." Sakura turned to them and saw Koyuki shaking hard and murmuring. Sakura crawled over and touched her forehead.

"She has a fever again." Sakura wet a small towel with her canteen and placed it on her forehead with a sigh. "I wonder what she dreaming in order to make her murmur."

"It's defidently not about sugar canes and rainbows that's for sure." said Naruto.

"Well, well, look at what we have here."

The gennin looked outside and saw the sound gennin from the first portion of the chunnin exams. They instantly got their kunais out and stood on their guard. Sakura prayed they would fall for the trap she had set up, she was disappointed when the sound nin stopped a few inches from the trap and one of them squated down and picked up the grass mat on the floor.

"I would tell you to try and place a trap where vegetation actually grows next time...but there won't be a next time." A shiver ran through Sakura and Naruto clenched his fists in anger.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"We came for your scroll...and to kill those two back there." the girl said, jerking her head towards Sasuke and Koyuki. Naruto growled and send a horde of shuriken at the sound team. When the shuriken were within catching distance they were suddenly reflected back and Naruto and Sakura had to block them because if they moved it would hit their unconcious teammates. It was hard to keep them at bay but they tried to fight back, Naruto was able to fight back but for some unknown reason he was having a hard time manipulating his chakra.

"Ha! What an idiotic pipsquiek you can't even manipulate your own chakra." the one with brown spiky hair as he send a sound wave at Naruto and sent the blond into tree while Sakura was being held by the hair by the black hair kunoichi.

"You have really soft hair." she mocked as she pulled harder on Sakura's hair making her yelp in pain. "You probably spent more time brushing and conditioning that pink hair instead of honing your skills."

Tears rolled down Sakura's eyes as she realized it was true. She had spent so much time crushing on Sasuke and taking care of her appearance that she never bothered to raise her skills.

_It's the reason Sasuke never looks at me and called me annoying, I have done nothing to deserve his respect...he even acknowledges Koyuki even though she annoys him...because she's a good shinobi. _

"That cheap trick won't work on me." Sakura had taken out a kunai and the kunoichi had thought Sakura would threaten her with it. Sakura smirked regretfuly as she raised the kunai.

"This isn't meant for you." the kunoichi who's name they later learned to be Kin narrowed her eyes in surprise as Sakura cut her own hair. Naruto's eyes also widened as Sakura's hair fell to the ground.

__

_No more running, Naruto, Sasuke, Koyuki...it's for me to watch your backs from now on._

__

_

* * *

_

_Koyuki was staring at the scene before her in utter horror and pain. Koyuki's mother was on the ground in a puddle of her own blood, next to her were two people who were also in a puddle of their own blood. The woman had beautiful raven dark blue hair while the man laying on top of her had dark brown hair. _

_"How could you Itachi! HOW COULD YOU!" Koyuki turned around and saw her younger self. Hurt and rage shined in her brown eyes at the sight in front of her. "How could you kill your own parents and my mother!" That's when the older Koyuki remembered, the people on the floor were Sasuke's parents. Looking back at Itachi she saw how his eyes were filled with sadnes and regret which clearly surprised her. How can a killer like him have remorse on his eyes?_

_"Koyuki...take care of Sasuke." before she could even say anything Itachi cut her across the chest and the younger Koyuki fell on the floor. The moment she hit the floor the older Koyuki heard a voice...Sasuke's._

_"Mother Father!"_

_"Sasuke don't come in!" yelled Itachi, Koyuki was looking at the scene with confusion. Itachi began to turn away to escape, he only managed to walk by his parents before the door opened and Sasuke appeared. _

_"What-big brother...what..." Sasuke's face was so pale he could have been a corpse._

_"Sasus...ke...run...run..." Sasuke snapped his head in the direction of the younger Koyuki's voice and his eyes widened._

_"KOYUKI!" Sasuke knelt down by Koyuki and sat her up against his shoulder, not caring that Koyuki's blood was soaking his shirt. "Koyuki, no."_

_"R-run gahk!" she coughed blood and tears rolled down Sasuke's eyes "He'll...kill..."_

_"Koyuki stay with me, don't die please!" he looked to Itachi and sobbed. "Nii-san help me! She could-"_

_A kunai flew through the air and hit the wall behind Sasuke, a split second later his shirt split by the shoulder and blood spilled from his it. Sasuke gasped in pain and the older Koyuki felt rage build up in her. _

_"Sasuke...please...run..." the younger Koyuki whispered one last time before going limb in Sasuke's arm. _

_"Koyuki, KOYUKI!"_

Koyuki's vision went black and she stood in darkness once again. Then she felt a great presence all around her as the temperature began to drop, her breath came out in foggy puffs and goosebumb covered her skin. She wrapped her arms around herself but it did little to warm her up, then a heavy wind blew and dark purple chakra began to suround her.

What's going on? Koyuki thought as voices yelled around her.

"Sakura-chan!"

"The roaches just keep showing up."

"Then come down here and fight."

"I won't have to."

"Sasuke-kun?"

At the mention of Sasuke everything went pitch black and Koyuki began to wake up.

* * *

The first thing she felt was pain on her left leg and then she felt sticky with sweat from the fever. She turned her head and saw Sasuke standing outside the tree where Sakura and Naruto had left them. There was something different about Sasuke though, dark purple chakra swirled around him like a hurricane and glowing red marks that had spread through half of his body. It came without warning then, her vision spiked and turned red, deep anger and hatred rose within her...and it was directed towards the sound shinobi in front of Sasuke. The nin called Zaku with brown spiky hair laughed and spread his hand in front of Sasuke who was standing in front of a beat up Sakura and a knocked out Naruto who in turn were slumped at the entrance of the tree roots.

"Let's see how you like this! Ultrasonic Blast!" Sound waves blew towards them and the tree exploded. "Ha! Blew that pipsqueak to bits!"

"What pipsqueak would that be?" Zaku turned his head to see Koyuki behind him. She raises his hand and back hands him as if he was an annoying fly. As Zaku rolled on the ground she looks towards Sasuke who had saved Sakura and Naruto from getting hit with the blast. Sakura's eyes were narrowed in surprised and fear. Koyuki wondered why she looked like that until she realized Sakura was looking at _her._ Koyuki cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Why are you looking at me like that Sakura?" Sakura flinched and shook her head. Sakura had never heard Koyuki speak in such a low and _cold _voice, her eyes were even filled with so much scorn and hatred it raised the hairs on the back of her neck. What scared her the most was the chakra swirling around her like flames. They were a dark bloody red tinted with black and her eyes were a chilling royal blue. Sasuke on the other hand looked at her with the same cold murderous look he had since he had woken up, smirk quirked up his lips and spoke.

"_You seem to have been gifted with power just like I have Koyuki_." his voice was cold and deadly but not as menacing as Koyuki. Koyuki raised her hand and saw the the red black chakra and a smirk grew on her face as well.

"_Orochimaru did this to us?"_

_"He gave us powers beyhond our imagination, enough to get our revenge against my brother_." Koyuki visably flinched as blood splashed her vision. Then she was hit by a blast that sent her tumbling to the ground. She growled as she glared with murder at the sound nin she had back handed.

"You stupid bitch that hurt!"

_"It won't be compared to what I'm about to do to you_." the sound nin suddenly yelped as Sasuke pulled his arms behind him and made him bend over with his foot. He pulled until Zaku hissed in pain as his arms were pulled little by little. _"You seem very...attached to these arms_." Sasuke smiled cruely as horror and understanding passed his eyes.

"NO! Please don't."

_"Time to say good-bye to them."_

_**CRAAAACK!**_

**_"AAAAAAAAAAH!"_**

Sakura gasped as the sound nins arms were broken and dislocated followed by Sasuke throwing him aside. Koyuki looked at Sasuke with disgust and he smiply stared blankly at her.

_"Stupid Uchiha I wasn't hurt."_

_"No one will hurt you ever again as long as I breathe."_

Koyuki yelled in pain and clutched her left shoulder began to burn. Sasuke turned away from her and focused on the other sound nin with the bandaged face and glared.

"_I hope you'll be a better opponent than your weak teammate." _He appeared in front of the nin in the blink of an eye and kicked him in the chest, sending the unprepared nin into a thick tree. Sasuke lifted the man by his scarf and his sharingan shined with malice. "_I swear you'll be sorry you ever decided to mess with me, sound shinobi."_ Sasuke threw the man across the ground, then calmly walked over to him.

_This isn't the Sasuke I know. _Sakura thought as the air around Sasuke was thick with murder. _Stop! Sasuke-kun..._

"STOOOOP!" Sasuke stumbled as Sakura wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her head agains his shoulder. _"_Sasuke-kun please stop, don't kill them."

Sasuke looked behind him and met Sakura's eyes filled with unshed tears. It surprised him to see such strong emotions pouring out of her but he couldn't stop. "_I have to Sakura, thay can't hurt anyone anymore if they're dead."_

"Sasuke that's enough." Sasuke turned his head forward and saw Koyuki standing in front of him, clutching her left arm as the last remainder of red and black chakra disappear.

"_You're weak if you let your power fade away Koyuki." _Sasuke smirked.

"_I don't need Orochimaru's power I have plenty of my own, now stop this. This isn't like you." _She growled. Sasuke looked behind her and saw the sound nin struggling to get up. Koyuki noticed his eyes spark with murder again and she sighed.

"Sasuke don't do anything stupid or I'll have to stop you." Sasuke met her eyes and glared.

"_And how will you stop-" _Sasuke was stoped mid sentence as Koyuki placed her hands behind his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. Sakura gasped and let go of Sasuke as if he had burned her and stared in shock as Koyuki kissed him. Sasuke's eyes were narrowed and wide at Koyuki's sudden kiss, but then the marks around his body began to glow red again and began to recede. As they did Sasuke closed his eyes and gave in to the kiss, bringing his hands up to her cheeks. When the marks were finally gone Sasuke's knees gave out and he fell backwards, taking Koyuki with him. He landed sitting on the ground while Koyuki landed on her knees bettween Sasuke's legs. Sasuke raised his hands and noticed how hard they shook, eyes widened in fear and shock.

_"What, what the hell am I?" _A pair of hands grabbed his and grip them gently until the shaking stopped. Sasuke lifts his head and meets Koyuki's chocolate brown eyes.

"It's alright Sasuke, you'll be fine."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Don't worry Sakura he's fine."

"Koyuki Hatake." Koyuki looks towards the sound nin with the bandaged face and sees him holding an earth croll. He places it on the ground and says.

"Thanks to you Sasuke Uchiha spared our lives, accept this as a token of our thanks."

"Why did you attack us, and what's up with these marks on us?"

"I don't know, we were just ordered to attack both of you."

"Then gather your teammates and go away before I change my mind and really kill you." Koyuki hissed. The sound nin nodded, picked up his fallen teammates and jumped into the trees. Ten-Ten and Neji who had arrived before Koyuki and Sasuke had woken up walked up to Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru who were supporting Lee who had come to Sakura and Naruto's rescue.

"I'll take Lee now, thanks." said Ten-Ten gently as Ino handed Lee over. Ten-Ten surprised everyone then by taking Lee by the shoulders and shook him violently. "LEE WAKE UP!"

Lee woke up on his knees and looked up at Ten-Ten with groggy eyes. "Ten-Ten?"

"You idiot what were you thinking going off by yourself? You could have been killed!"

Lee sheepeshly brought his knees to his chest and said. "Your words are so sharp I'm afraid I'll get cut if I talk back."

Ten-Ten sighed.

_He could of easily taken all of them if he hasn't been so concerened on protecting Sakura._

"Hey, let me help you up." Koyuki looks up and sees Neji's hand. She nods and takes his hand letting him help her to her feet, then gasped in pain as she took a look at her swollen ankle. She swore.

"Shit I forgot about my ankle." Neji kneels down takes a look at it for a while.

"Then I suggest you sit down again, we need to splint it." He helps her to the ground again before finding to pieces of wood and bandages before wrapping them around her ankle. "I suggest you don't lean your weight on it until you get to the tower."

"Thanks Neji-san," then she smirks. "I didn't know you were the caring type."

Neji just smirks as he ties the finall knot on the splint. "We're friends, it's the least I can do after all the favors you've done for me."

Koyuki gives him a knowing smile. Sasuke who had now stood up looked at them with a glaring look while Sakura shot daggers at Koyuki with her eyes as Ino evened out the ends of her cut hair; she too was shooting daggers at Koyuki with her eyes.

"_That little bitch!"_

_"How dare she kiss Sasuke-kun."_

Naruto mean while was being poked by Chouji and Shikamaru as the blond murmured unconsciously.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll protect you."

"We should wake him up." Shikamaru murmured.

"Oh oh can I do it?"

_**THWACK!**_

"OW!" Naruto stood up and craddled his throbbing head as he glared daggers at the two gennin. "What the hell!"

"Finally awake."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Too lazy to explain."

"Naruto?"

"Huh? Koyuki-chan you're alright!" he shouts happily and lifts her off her feet in a bear hug.

"Waah! Naruto take it easy my ankle's broken."

"Oh, sorry." he gently lowers her to the ground and looks around. "Why are bushy brows teammates here and Shika's team?"

"They saved our butts Naruto." Sakura said for her. Naruto looks at her and his eyes narrow when he sees her short hair.

"So you did cut your hair...I thought I had imagined it."

"She cut her hair?" Koyuki took a closer look, yup, but why was the question that ran through Koyuki and Sasuke's minds. "Why Sakura?"

"Well she- ow! Sakura-chan." Naruto whimpered while Sakura glared at him, than waved a hand dismisively.

"I just thought it was getting in the way, the forest was ruining my hair." Sasuke thought that was a very dumb excuse but it was expected coming from Sakura. Koyuki on the other hand thought there was a different reason since she hadn't let Naruto say it.

"Well we should get going." Said Neji. "We need to get moving for our last scroll.

"Good Luck then, and thank you for everything." said Koyuki to which Neji nodded and jumped into the trees followed by his other two teammates.

"We should get going as well." murmured Shikamaru. They turned to go until Sakura called after them.

"Wait...um..thank you, thank you for saving us." Ino smirked and shook her head.

"No problem Sakura, just remember you'll be owing us one." Sakura nodded and the trio left. Then she turned to her three teammates. "Now what?"

"We need to search for the next scroll." said Koyuki.

"We can't do that while we're weak and you with a broken ankle." Sasuke told her. "We're going to have to find a new place to rest until we regain our strength."

"And then we find our scroll?"

"And then we find the scroll." nodded Sasuke. Naruto helped Koyuki get on Sasuke's back as the four of them began to walke to their next hidding place to recover from their injuries. A few yeards away stood a shadow, staring after them with power hugnry eyes.

_My curse marks seem to have done a great job...such sweet delicious power. _The nin licked his lips in delight and let out a cold evil chuckle.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it. I'd also like to inform you that the sequel for _**My Darkest Secret **_is now posted and well under way as well as the cover page for **_My Darkest Secret _**which can be found in my profile page. I'll also be working on the cover page for the sequel so be on the look out for that too the title for the sequel is **_A Passage of Flame and Ashes_**. See yah next chapter. ^_^


	11. Preliminaries with a Kiss

It took team seven four days for their wounds to heal; Koyuki's ankle was still broken and the morning of the fourth day they decided it was time to start looking for the second scroll so they could get the medics to heal her ankle as soon as possibly. Sasuke and Naruto went to catch some fish at the river while Sakura and Koyuki set up the small campfire. As they arranged the wood and stones Sakura looked at Koyuki with a small glare.

"Why are you looking at me like that Sakura?" Sakura flinched, even though she had been glaring at Koyuki without the said kunoichi noticing she realized it was possible for Koyuki to have eyes in the back of her head. As if reading her thoughts Koyuki gave a dry laugh.

"I've been feeling your hateful glare for the past fifteen minutes, what is it?"

"Nothing." _why did you kiss Sasuke...**my **__Sasuke._ Koyuki tilted her head and looked at Sakura with curiosity as the pink haired girl frowned in thought. Then Koyuki understood.

"You're wondering why I kissed Sasuke?" Sakura's eyes narrowed before glaring again. Koyuki didn't even sound apologetic about it, she knew Sakura had a crush on Sasuke and Koyuki just asked as if it was unimportant!

"Why did you do it? He's mine!"

"Realy now~" responded innocently. "I didn't know you two were together."

"We're not together-"

"Then I don't see what the problem is Sakura. Besides, kissing him was the only thing I could think of."

"Couldn't you have punched him instead since that's always your way of fixing things?" Sakura asked, remembering that whenever Koyuki and Sasuke fought Koyuki would always punched the Uchiha heir.

"That would've only made him angrier, violence wasn't the answer at the moment." she looked over the mound of sticks before making some handsigns and litting the wood. Then she called out to the boys by the river. "GUYS THE FIRE'S READY!"

Sasuke turned to them and nodded before calling Naruto who was on the water, the blond replied with a complaint before grabbing the fish and walking over to the campfire. Ten minutes later team seven was sitting and eating the fish quite satisfied. Once Koyuki had finished her fish she cleared her throat.

"I think it's time we start to head out, we only have today to get the last scroll since tomorrow we should be at the tower." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"We've spent too much time recovering and the scroll count has gone down by one set after that grass ninja destroyed our set."

A while later Sasuke and Koyuki headed of to a creek to gather water; as Koyuki filled her and Naruto's canteen she felt Sasuke's gaze on her. She ignored it as long as she could, keeping her face hidden as her cheeks began to feel extremely warm. After what seemed like minutes but have only been seconds she sighed.

"Could you stop staring at me? It's starting to bother me."

"I don't see what the problem is." Koyuki inhaled sharply as she felt Sasuke's breath right by her ear. She stood up and moved away a few steps, but Sasuke only followed.

"Sasuke...what are you doing?" Her retreat was cut short as she backed up against a tree and Sasuke placed his hands against it, trapping her. She held her breath when Sasuke leaned into her until she felt his lips graze her ear. "If you think I forgot about that kiss...you're wrong."

"Wh-what kiss?" She prayed the kiss he remembered was the kiss from before the exam instead-

"The kiss when the sound nin attacked us." his lips passed her cheeks and down to her jaw; Koyuki fought hard to not gasp as Sasuke's lips pressed slightly against her neck. Her hands curled into fists and her eyes closed tightly until Sasuke stopped and leveled his eyes to her closed ones and chuckled. "I wonder why you kissed me..."

Sasuke watched with amusement as Koyuki's cheeks flushed and she looked away to hide it, only to press her head againts his left wrist. He could feel the warmth of her skin and her cool breath as she tried to keep herself in check.

"I...I didn't know what else to do...it was...just an impulse."

"An impulse huh?" His left hand moved under her chin and he turned her head towards him. Koyuki slowly opened her eyes and they instantly narrowed as she realize how close Sasuke was to her. A smirk was plastered smugly on his lips and his eyes shone in such intensity Koyuki couldn't help but to get even redder with annoyment and embarassement.

"Yes, impulse."

"Then forgive me but I have to get rid of my own _impulse."_ with that said he closed what little space was left and kissed her fully in the mouth. Koyuki's eyes widened and her body stiffened for a moment, until warmth spread all over and her body began to relax. Sasuke felt as Koyuki brought her hands to his hair and her lips press against his.

_Heh, about time...I thought she was going to hit me for a moment._

His hands moved down until they were wrapped around her hips and pulled her to him as he deepened the kiss.

_"Sasuke..._" she whispered and tilted her head to make the kiss even deeper.

"OI SASUKE, KOYUKI WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!"

They jumped away from each other like they had just been physically burned just as Naruto walked through the trees. He looked from one to the other and at the now filled canteens on the floor.

"Were you two making out or something?"

Naruto instantly yelped as a fist wacked the top of his head. He crouched low as Koyuki retreated with her fist red and smoking. She picked up the canteens and started to walk back to camp.

"Please, as if I would trade spit with that annoying Uchiha! Where did you get that stupid idea!" Naruto stood up and rubbed his growing lump as he watched her walk away.

"I just realized this is the first time she smacks me."

"Idiot." said Sasuke with what Naruto thought to be disappointment. Not believing his ears he face the Uchiha and actually saw disappointment on his face. Knowing he would get beaten up if he so much as mentioned it Naruto just stuck his tongue out and ran back to camp with Sasuke walking after him.

_Curse you Naruto...why did you have to interrupt_! He thought sourly and composed his face into monotone when he got to camp only to find Kabuto being held down by Koyuki. When he was close enough he could hear the growl of her voice, and he love it.

"What are you doing here Kabuto? Where's your team?" She snapped as she looked around, hoping for an ambush.

"Relax kunoichi, I'm alone I got separated from my team."

"Yeah, right."

"I can help you get a scroll." His words made them pay close attention. But Koyuki was having none of it, she told Naruto to check Kabuto's pockets and sure enough he found a set of scrolls. Koyuki smirked and she tsk at Kabuto.

"Bad move Kabuto, you shouldn't take important objects with you if you get separated from your team." Kabuto sighed and looked up at Sasuke.

"Don't take my scrolls it almost cost us an arm and a leg..._literaly._" Sasuke looked at him for a few seconds before he placed a hand on Koyuki's shoulder.

"If you helps us get our second scroll we'll give you your scrolls back." Koyuki looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you crazy!"

"If we don't manage to find one by tomorrow morning we are going to fail this test and I am not taking any chances." she looked down at Kabuto glared."So, do we have an agreement or do I knock you out and take your scrolls?"

"We have an agreement Hatake Koyuki." She let him go and he stood up, then stretched out his hand but Koyuki shook her head.

"Not until we have our own scroll, until then we keep your set." Kabuto didn't like the idea at all but he was in no position to be making demands. A few minutes later they were running through the trees and heading to the center of the forest. "So how are you going to help us get the scroll we need Kabuto?"

"We are heading to the tower."

"But we don't have the scrolls yet we can't just go in there."

"True, but we can ambush anyone that happens to get there." Kabuto explained an Sakura raised her eyebrows in understanding.

"Only those who have a set of scrolls will be able to get inside, so if we ambush them before they reach the doors we'll have the opportunity to attack."

"Precisely,"nodded Koyuki. "but if we plan to ambush them then we have to do it quickly and efficiently...we're not going to be the only one's waiting in the shadows."

* * *

"Kakashi, what are you doing in here?" Kakashi turned to see Iruka standing by the door way with his arms crossed, his brows furrowed in curiosity. Kakashi shrugged and looked out the window again into the forest of death.

"Just wanted to make sure they arrived alright."

"Hatake Kakashi is worried...now that is something I'll never forget."

"Shut up." He chuckled. The sun had set a few minutes ago and it was the last night before the end of the chunning exams and his team had not arrived yet. Kakashi was sure they would make it in time but the worry was still priking his mind after finding out Sasuke and his little sister had gotten curse marks by Orochimaru.

"Don't worry Kakashi they'll make it back in time. I'm sure all of them will be right on time."

"Let's hope so." That's how they spent the entire night, both senseis stood by the window; waiting and silently praying for their students to come back safely. Only when the sun began to rise did they see team seven walk through the trees with Kabuto.

"Who's that?" said Iruka, watching as Kabuto's partners appear from their hidding place.

"Yakushi Kabuto...probably agreed to some sort of bargain." said Kakashi, and sure enough when Kabuto turned towards Koyuki he saw his little sister take out a set of scrolls and hand it to him. Koyuki spoke to him and Kabuto gave a small bow with his head before him and his teammates headed to their door. "You might want to get ready Iruka, they're about to summon you."

Iruka nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakahsi looked back out the window and noticed how Sakura supporting Sasuke by the waist with one arm around her shoulder.

_What could have happened to Sasuke to have Sakura help him stay on his feet?_

* * *

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing popping out of a summoning scroll?" asked Naruto a little confused. The scrolls they had won turned out to be a summoning scroll. Iruka explained the significance of the message the lord hokage had placed on a wall when they arrived.

"This is the symbol of what a chunning should be, if you combine strength with knowledge you gain the power to overcome any mission and triumph in you goals. You passed the second part of the exam congratulations, now I wish I could take you out to ramen but-"

"YEEEEES! YES YES YES YES!" Iruka was knocked on to the floor by Naruto who had gotten overly exited over the mention of ramen. Sakura and Sauke flopped to the ground in exhaustion looking at Naruto incredulously, obviously impressed on how he was still able to run around and yell at the top of his lungs after fighting all night. Koyuki on the other hand walked to a wall and slid down with her injured leg stretched out. Iruka noticed this and after Naruto got off him he knelt down and examined her leg.

"You sprained it?"

"No, a grass nin named Orochimaru broke it." Iruka paled and his eyes narrowed.

_I guess it really is true they got attacked by the sannin. _

"Don't worry we'll just have the medics look it over and see it they can heel it."

"Thank you sensei." He let them rest for five minutes before telling them it was time to take them to the arena where all the other pasing teams were gathering. Koyuki had a hard time getting up and Naruto suddenly grabbed her and placed her on his back.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"You can barely walk Koyuki-chan, I'll carry you until we get the medics to heal you." He gave her his trade mark goofy smile and she couldn't help but grin back. She didn't notice how Sasuke glared at Naruto for a moment before flinching as the mark on his shoulder burned. When they arrived at the arena they looked in amazement as so many of leaf gennin had passed the test, with only one team from sand and sound passing as well. Naruto walked over to the medics who stood by the door and placed Koyuki on the bench by the wall.

"A nin broke her left ankle." he said and one of the medics instantly began working on Koyuki's leg. She saw in with curiosity as the nin's hands turned green before placing them on her ankle. Warmth flooded her leg and could actually _feel _her bones moving as they tried to mend themselves. But the medic nin only did it for a few seconds before removing his hands and wrapping in in bandages.

"I've healed it to the point of it being only a small sprain, just try not to over do it."

Before Koyuki could ask what he meant by that she was called over by her team mates to stand in line along with the other teams. Lord Hokage gave them a speech on the importance of this exam until a chunnin of the name Gekko Hayate interrupted.

"If you'll allow me to inform them as I am the proctor of the third exam, Lord Hokage."

"Of course."

"Hello everyone, I'm Hayate and I will be the proctor of the third exam."

_He looks really sick, I hope he doesn't just pass out on us. _thought Koyuki in amusement at the dark circles under his eyes and the way his breathing wheezed a little.

"Now, at this point we are going to be starting preliminaries rounds."

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"Hayate-sensei I don't understand why can't we all just head straight to the third exam?" asked Sakura.

"Because at the moment there are still too many applicants. We need to dwindle down the numbers as those who will be evaluating whether or not you can become chunnin need a swift battle. With too many applicants that won't be possible. If anyone doesn't feel up to the task mentally or physically you may say so now beause the preliminaries start, right now."

_No wonder the medic nin didn't fix my injury completely._

_Owwwww _Koyuki looked behind her and found Sasuke clutching his sholder. She raised her eyebrow at him and his expression showed brief pain before masking it quickly with his monotone look.

_"Are you alright?_" she whispered.

_"I'm fine."_ she frowned at him before turning back to Hayate.

_Did I imagine it? I could of sworn he had groaned in pain._

"Anyone want to back out now?"

Kabuto looked ahead at the only sound nin and began to raise his hand before someone caught his wrist about halfway up. He looked to the side and found Koyuki holding his wrist and giving him a glowering glare.

"What the fuck Kabuto?" she snapped. "You and I made a deal you are not backing out on me now!"

_They were standing outside the doors of the towers as Koyuki handed him back the scroll._

_"I upheld our end of the deal just like you did yours. Thanks."_

_"Koyuki-san, I must say that after the battle to get your scrolls has left me very impressed."_

_"Hn," she smirked. "Thanks."_

_"Therefore I will make a promise to you, if we fight in the third battle then I promise to give it my all."_

_"Deal."_

Kabuto sighed and his eyes briefly met the sound nin's sensei's eyes. The nin nodded and Kabuto looked back at Koyuki with fire with determinaton.

"Alright Koyuki, I wont back down." Koyuki smelled smugly before letting go of his wrist and looking ahead. Sasuke looked back at them strangely before his eyes widened and unberable pain surged through his left shoulder.

"NGH!" _Damn it! They keep coming more and more frequently!_

"Well, I guess no one is backing out, so we'll have to proceede."

"Huh?" Sakura looked at the proctor before looking at Sasuke to notice he wasn't raising his hand. "Sasuke...maybe, you should quit."

"What?" He snapped.

"I can see it's taking you all your strength to bare the mark, it's causing you pain and I can't stand it!"

"Sakura I told you before, I am an avenger; I'm not going to give it all up now just because of this thing."

"Sasuke..." Sakura's three teammates looked in surprise as trears began to fill Sakura's eyes. "I'm scared...what happened in the forest...you have to quit!"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled.

"I'm not going to just stand here and watch how you loose yourself again!"

"I said-"

"If you won't tell the teachers about the mark then I will! And then-" she began to raise her hand but was suddenly stop as another clasped down on her wrist and brought it down. Sakura's eyes filled with anger when she realized it was Koyuki.

"That's enough Sakura, shut up and don't tell _anyone _about the mark." she said with a leveled tone.

"What gives you the right-"

"I have every right because he is not just your teammate he's mine and Naruto's as well. Our job is not just to protect him but also to guide him, whether or not he listens to us is his problem. It's not in our place to make decisions for him, so back off."

"I don't need your help Hatake." Sasuke scoffed before another wave of pain hit him. Sakura jerked her arm off Koyuki's grip and Naruto just about had enough of his teammates fighting.

"Why are you trying to act so cool you teme! Sakura's just worried about you and-"

"Naruto." Sasuke cut him off midsentence. "All of the strongest gennin are here in this room, I am not going to stop until I've proven myself against them...and..." His onyx eyes met Naruto's blue eyes with a painful smirk. "Your are one of the one's I wanna fight."

Back with the group of jonnin's Anko argued with the Hokage about taking Sasuke out of the fights as well as Koyuki even though the mark Orochimaru had given her didn't seem to cause her any pain yet. Kakashi interrupted, telling them both his studenst were stuborn and wouldn't leave the arena without a fight. The hokage pondered for a moment before reaching a conclusion.

"We need to consider Orochimaru's threat, we'll let them both compete but we'll keep a close eyes on them."

"Lord Hokage!" Anko snapped in outrage. The Hokage wouldn't be presuaded so she gave up just as Hayate announced the contestants would be chosen through a score board that was hanging on the wall above. The screen turned on and the names scrambled until they stop with a beep.

_Kabuto Yakushi_

_vs._

_Koyuki Hatake_

"Heh, what do you know Kabuto we got paired up." Koyuki smirked. Kabuto could only give a smirk of his own as Hayate instructed anyone who would not fight to move up to the upper gallery. Sasuke took her arm as Kabuto walked to the center.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Just, don't loose." She guessed he wanted to tell her more but she didn't get a chance to respond before Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kakashi nii-san?"

"I want you to be very careful with that curse mark Koyuki."

"How did you-"

"We don't know how it will react to your chakra since it's very different from Sasuke's so please be very careful. I don't want the hokage to step in and suspend the match."

Both Koyuki and Sasuke's eyes narrowed, knowing perfectly well that stopping the match would mean Koyuki would loose. Koyuki nodded as Sasuke and Kakashi joined the other members of team seven upstairs. Koyuki and Kabuto faced each other with steeled determination as Hayate stood between them.

"Anyone feels like stepping off?"

"Nope."

"No."

"Then let the match begin."

* * *

**Ima leave it there on that cliffhanger. This one's pretty long yay. . Hope you enjoyed it. please message and review i'll accept flames who cares. XP Kabuto vs Koyuki. who will win and what kind of dark secret will be revealed during the fight? you'll have to find out next chapter. =3**


	12. I am NOT a Fangirl!

Kabuto threw the first blow as he aimed a punch at Koyuki's chest and she responded by blocking with her arm and kicking Kabuto on his side. He was surprised by the force of the blow and almost cried out in pain as he smacked hard onto the wall and made a good sized crater. He could have given up then and there but his old blood had begun to rise to the surface, the urge to kill. His body disappeared in a puff of smoke and a scroll took his place.

_Substitutioin huh? _thought Koyuki and brought her kunai up just in time to block Kabuto's own kunai. They spend the next three minutes using weapons until Koyuki made handsigns and sent a giant fireball in his direction. Kabuto gathered his chakra to his feet and managed to jump over the fireball though he did singe the edge of his pant legs. Kabuto responded by sending her a kunai multiplication jutsu and Koyuki took out her kunai which transformed into a spear and blocked all of the projectiles. Both werer panting slightly but for different reasons.

Kabuto was getting more excited about the fight and to control himself from showing his true powers while Koyuki was starting to feel the sprain in her ankle again.

_Damn it! The medic had warned me about this! _she thought as she rolled way from a volley of shuriken and threw a few of her own. Kabuto blocked them but was unable to stop the swing of Koyuki's kunai which turned into a spear and got hit with the bottom end of it. His head snapped to the side and blood splattered the floor. A moment of silence passed until Kabuto slowly looked at Koyuki and team seven gasped. Kabuto's eyes had become bloodshot and his lips had turned into a ferral sneer, blood running down the side of his face. Koyuki's eyes widened and she took a step back.

_"Now you're gonna pay for that." _his voice growled. He grabbed the spear and jerked her towards him. Before she could let go Kabuto raised his fist and punched Koyuki on her stomach. Koyuki didn't even have a chance to scream in pain before she felt her ribs crack as Kabuto kicked her across the arena and make a crater on the wall. Team seven stared in disbelief as Koyuki slid to the ground and to her knees as blood dripped from her lip.

"How could Kabuto have so much power?" asked Sasuke with wide eyes when Naruto flicked the side of his head. "What the hell you idiot?"

"Koyuki is bleeding on the floor of the arena and all you care about is how much power Kabuto's fist have!" Naruto snapped. "She's our teammate you teme. KOYUKI GET UP!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs and Koyuki groaned in pain as she struggled to her feet.

"You pack one heck of a punch Kabuto I'll give yah that." she said as she spat blood on the floor and wiped the left over blood with the back of her hand. "But you're going to pay for that." with the blood she had on her hands she made hand signs and placed them on the grown. There was an explosion followed by a roar.

"Time for Koyuki to get serious." said Kakashi as the smoke cleared and her summoning tiger appeared. Her look of pain changed to a wild look as she lifted her chin defiantly.

"I don't think we've made the proper introductions. Kabuto, meet Dark...Dark, meet your snack." Dark roared and lounged at Kabuto. Kabuto rolled out of the way but the moment he did Koyuki took the opportunity to deliver a powerful punch to the jaw followed by a round house kick to the stomach. He fell to the ground and skid to a halt on his back. Koyuki loomed over him with a kunai in hand and was about to raise it when Kabuto quickly took out a kunai and slashed at her injured leg. She screamed out as she fell to the ground and Dark took a swipe at Kabuto and hit him squarely in the chest and drove the breath out of his lungs. Koyuki hissed in a painful breath as she used Dark to help herself up; Kabuto got up on his knees as Dark handed her the spear and she placed her weight on it with a deadly glare.

"Time for a snack Dark." the tiger roared and jumped on Kabuto, keeping him still with his enormous paw. Dark opened his jaw with a growl and was about to bite his throat when Kabuto yelled out.

"I FORFEIT THE BATTLE!" Dark stopped and turned his eyes to Hayate who nodded. Dark closed his jaw and moved away from Kabuto with a snarl.

"Since Kabuto has forfeited the match Koyuki Hatake wins the match."

"Alright Koyuki!" Naruto yelled with a raised fist. Their smiles were short lived however when Koyuki started coughing and spitting blood. Sasuke jumped off the rail and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Koyuki what's wrong!" he snapped in worry.

"He...poisoned...me..."she coughed and Sasuke glared at Kabuto.

"You fucking bastard where's the antidote!" Kabuto gave him a raised eyebrow and everyone else looked at Sasuke as if he's grown a second head. No one, not even Naruto or Sakura have _ever _heard him curse like that, not even in his worst days.

"Don't worry Sasuke she'll be fine." he dug into his pocket and took out a small vile filled with a neon purple liquid and shook it his way. Naruto ran up to Kabuto, snatched the vile from his hands and ran to Sasuke. He uncorked the vile and passed it on to Sasuke who placed it on Koyuki's lips. The liquid smelled horrible and she tried to move her head but Sasuke wouldn't let her.

"You have to drink Koyuki don't be so stubborn!" he snapped impatiently as he took her jaw and forced the liquid down her throat. She sputtered and choked but she swallowed it reluctantly. Her body felt as if it was on fire and she screamed in pain before passing out on Sasuke's arms.

"Koyuki!"

"You bastard what did you do?" Naruto yelled at Kabuto.

"The best medicine is always the most bitter Naruto." Kabuto said one of the medics help went to check over him while the rest headed towards Koyuki. Sasuke's chakra had spiked dangerously but his curse mark chose that moment to send him a wave of pain and he clung to Koyuki as he tried not cry out in pain as the medics arrived. But as soon as his mark hurt him Koyuki's curse mark began to glow and swirled patters twisted up and down her arm. Her eyes snapped open and she yelled in pain, her back arching into and almost perfect upside down "u". Just then Kakashi and the Hokage appeared on Sasuke's either side.

"Kakashi Sasuke is up for battle, I'll take care of young Koyuki." he ordered as he picked her up bridal style and began to walk quickly out of the arena with the medics trailing behind him. Sasuke turned towards Kabuto but Kakashi held him back tightly by the arm.

"Sasuke that's enough, you are next and you have to find out a way to win without using the sharingan." Kakashi whispered urgently. "If you let that curse mark run rampant the match is going to be suspended and you are going to lose it." He felt Sasuke tense and look at him with shocked disbelief.

"Suspended?"

"Yes, so don't let it take over...or Koyuki will never let you live it down."

* * *

"Kakashi what are you doing here, what happened to Sasuke?" said Dark as he stood up from the floor. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he looked at Dark. He was in the rare transformation of a human; he was a handsome young boy about a year older than Sasuke. His hair was a dark deep red almost turned black and the golden brown eyes are the only reminder of his true form.

"Sasuke is fine, he won the match and I sealed away his curse mark. Unfortunately Orochimaru took the opportunity to appear."

"What?" Dark's eyes widened and Kakashi sighed.

"He left but not before warning me that no matter what I did Sasuke would still go after him to search power. How's my sister?"

"She's stable for now, the antidote Kabuto gave her actually worked." he opened the door and let Kakashi in so he could go inside and closed the door to give them privacy. Kakashi walked to the bed and sat at the edge just as Koyuki stirred and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw her brother she gave him a small smile.

"Hey big brother."

"How yah feeling kiddo?"

"I've been better, what happened to Sasuke?"

"He's fine don't worry. He won his match and once it was over I sealed his curse mark. What about yours?" she lifted her left arm and Kakashi saw a seal swirling around her cresent moon birthmark. She brought it down and gave him a shrug.

"I don't recommend ever getting cursed it ain't pretty." she said as she brought a hand through her hair. Hey how's everyone else doing?"

"They haven't gone yet."

"Then you should get going." she chuckled.

"Are you trying to get rid of me so soon?" he said feinting hurt. She laughed.

"No. I just want you to be there for your other students big brother." she scoffed. Just then a rough cough attack struck her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah don't worry, doctors said I might be having coughing fits once in a while." she smiled lightly.

"Alright then...I should get going then, take care and don't over exert yourself alright?" he said as he stood up and gently kissed the top of her head. He gave her a small wave before leaving in a puff of smoke. The door opened and Dark walked in.

"Are you sure you feel better Koyuki?" he said worriedly. But she waved it away.

"Don't worry I'm fine, I just need some rest." she mused as Dark sat at the top edge of the bed and let her rest against his shoulder as her eyes began to close. "You really worry too much Dark."

"No I don't." he argued as he placed an arm around her shoulder and she got confortable. "I just don't like it when you overdo things."

"heh, you really do worry too much." she said as sleep finally overtook her. Dark sighed and placed the top of his chin on her head.

_You really have no idea how much I worry about you Koyuki._

* * *

When Koyuki awoke again Dark wasn't at her side; she also realized she was no longer in the tower's infirmary but at Konoha's Hospital. Turning her head to the window she realized it was just about mid afternoon.

_Wounder how long I've been out of it? _Thought Koyuki as she slowly sat up. Then the door slid open and Naruto walked in. When he saw her his eyes lit up and he rushed to her.

"Koyuki you're alright!" he said happily as he got to her and gave her a surprisingly gentle hug. "You had us all worried there for a second."

"Im fine Naruto." she laughed as she hugged him back. She noticed someone else at the door an arched an eyebrow.

"Ebisu...what are _you _doing here? Please don't tell me something happened to Konohamaru."

"Ebisu is my new sensei."

"...Excuse me?"

"Kakashi is going to be training the Uchiha while I'll be training him." Ebisu nodded towards Naruto who scowled. "You're training will start at five so don't be late, meet me at Ichiraku's." with that he turned and left.

"I don't know why he keeps picking that teme instead of training me or Sakura even though she lost." I had been about to tell him Kakashi is not playing favorites until he mentioned Sakura.

"Wait...Sakura _lost!" _

"More like it was a tie...she fought against Ino." Naruto said and Koyuki understood. It must have been hard for Sakura to fight her ex-best friend and vice versa.

"Where is she anyway?" expecting Sakura to walk in any minute.

"She's at home with her parents, resting. You've only been out for a few hours." said Naruto

"So who else passed?" Naruto tilted his head in thought an began counting them of on his hand.

"Shino, Shikamaru, the sand siblings Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, the sound guy with his face covered, Neji, "his voice sounded cold and dangerous at the name before he kept going. "and the sound guy with the face covered."

"What happened to Lee?" Naruto's eyes darkened for a moment before he told her how Lee had fought against Gaara and Lee had been severly injured that it was possible he could never be a ninja again. Koyuki's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No."

"I'm sorry...but it's the truth. Lee might never be a ninja again. This is so unfair there has to be something they can do to save him!" he yelled as he sat at the side of the bed. Koyuki placed a hand on his arm and gave it a small squeeze.

"Don't worry, they'll find a way." Naruto still seemed upset and Koyuki gave him a mocking smirk. "C'mon Naruto don't tell me the real reason you're upset is because you lost your match."

That got his attention and was immediately back to his old self.

"What are you kidding! I practically wiped the floor with Kiba!" Koyuki did a double take.

"You...you went against Kiba?"

"Yeah, and I won! It was soo amazing no one expected me to defeat him but I did!" He gave her his big wide trademark grin as he told her about the battle and she listened intently with a smile on her lips. Once he was done he also told her about the other battles, but his tone got dark when he talked about Neji and Hinata's battle. When she heard what Neji had done smile turned into a sad frown.

"Oh Neji what have you done." she murmured. "Naruto have you found out anything since you came here?"

"I tried...but I didn't find out anything. She was awesome Koyuki you should have seen how determined and she never gave up."

Koyuki smiled inwardly, she knew what Hinata felt for Naruto and she was sure that if Hinata heard Naruto praising her she'd faint from excitement. _Little by little Hinata, _thought Koyuki _Naruto will start noticing you more and more until he falls head over heels for you._

* * *

At four thirty Koyuki had to remind Naruto about his training with Ebisu, the blond gave her a kiss on the cheek before smiling widely and running out. The kiss to the cheek had been unexpected so she sat on the bed for a good few seconds before shaking it off. She felt a small pulse on her left shoulder and she moved it to see the curse mark Orochimaru had given her.

_How come it doesn't affect me the way Sasuke's curse mark did? _she thought. When she thought back to the second chunnin exams she remembered her mark going hay wire every time Sasuke's did. _Could it be they are connected somehow...Sasuke. _She thought for a second when the doctor came in.

"I see you've woken up already." he said as he slowly moved the bedsheets to check on her ankle. "Hmm, it seem to have healed well, though you might want to take it easy especially after the kunai was close to severely injuring your ankle."

"I understand."

"I will be subscribing you some pain killers, the pain of the injury should be hitting you anytime soon." she nodded as the doctor quickly wrote down the dosage on his clipboard. "I'll send this over to your sensei so he can take care of you." Koyuki thought for a while before finally voicing the question that had been bugging her since she had woken up.

"Um, doctor..."

"Yes miss?"

"How...um you see...one of my teammates is here too and I thought...well-"

"You want to know what his condition is?" she nodded. "Who's your teammate miss?"

"Uh, Uchiha Sasuke..." the doctors eyes turned sympathetic.

"Ah, Miss Hatake am I correct?" she nodded. "well it seems young had asked for you as well...of course he was heavily medicated we just thought he had been dreaming. He's stable at the moment, his out of danger."

"What room is he in?"

"B-20 I believe though going in there know is practically impossible, someone took out the anbu placed at his other room and almost attacked him had not his sensei stepped in. B-20 is his new room now even more heavily guarded...you might have to wait for your sensei so they can grant you permission."

"Thank you doctor." she smiled politely. The doctor gave her a small bow before leaving the room. A nurse came a minute later to place a pair of crutches at the door and instructed Koyuki only to use it in emergencies before leaving. When Koyuki was sure no one else would come in she threw off the covers and grabbed the crutches.

Getting to Sasuke's room in crutches wasn't easy and by the time she got there she was panting slightly and the pain the doctor had warned about was snaking it's way to her ankle. True to the doctors words the door to Sasuke's room was guarded by at least two squads of anbu, and when they saw her approach she saw their defenses go up.

"Can we help you?"

"Yes...um...I was wondering if I could go in and see Sasuke?" they guards exchanged a look she couldn't see because of their mask but she could guess their thougts. "Hey I'm not a fangirl alright I'm his teammate and if you want proof go ahead and ask the doctor." she said with clear distaste. One of the other anbu looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Are you Koyuki Hatake?" in response she lifted up the sleeve of her hospital gown, giving a clear view of her birthmark and the curse mark. "It's her, let her in." The anbu at the door nodded and opened the door. Once she was in the door closed behind her and she looked over at Sasuke with worry. There was a thing paper with seals covering his eyes with strings on each corner and a breathing mask. He looked sound asleep as she neared him and could see the slow rise and fall of his chest. She walked to his bed and sat at the edge while placing the crutches on the chair.

"Sasuke you look worse than I do." she whispered as her hand slowly reached to his cheek. In a sharp movement his hand caught her wrist and gripped it tightly.

"If you are a fangirl I swear I'm going to break your wrist." Koyuki scoffed.

"Please Uchiha, a fangirl wouldn't even be allowed in here...a teammate on the the other hand." she let the sentence hang and a smirk appeared on Sasuke's lips.

"Koyuki."

"Hey," his grip on her wrist loosened as he placed it on his cheek and moved his hand from upwards towards her upper arm where the curse mark laid.

"Are you alright?"

"My ankle's pretty bad, I came here on crutches with no pain killers." she was bitting on her cheek to keep the pain of her voice but Sasuke still heard it.

"You'll live." his thumb rubbed against her mark and she could feel it pulsing slightly. "Your mark?"

"It's been sealed off like yours. Though I have to say it's effects aren't as bad as yours."

"Hn, I see..."his hand moved again until it got to her cheek and he gently caressed it. "I was worried about you, when the mark started to spread I-"

"Please lets not talk about this Sasuke," she said as she closed her eyes to his touch and her hand went to his chest. "I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine, but this thing is bugging me I want to take it off." his other hand reached for the paper but she stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Don't, wait until the doctors take it off."

"Can I at least take the breathing mask off I can breath fine without it." She let go of his hand and reached to take the mask off. The moment it was off the hand that had been on Koyuki's cheek went to the back of her neck and began to pull her close. When her lips were a centemeter away he stopped.

"Koyuki..."his voice was gentle, almost like sweet velvet caressing her ears. She didn't hesitate as she gently pressed her lips against his as his hand weaved through her hair. His lips were soft and gentle as his other hand went to her waist. When Koyuki felt his tongue against her lips she pulled away with a sigh.

"Sasuke we're in a hospital, this can wait." she smiled amusingly as his lips formed into an unmistakable pout and she almost laughed but had to control herself even though he couldn't see her.

"Koyuki-"

"Sasuke don't, I'm still having trouble believing this..."

"Don't worry...I'll make you realize it's not." he said as she brought her into a kiss again as she finally laid down beside him. When he pulled away Koyuki moved the bedsheets so she could settle in and placed her hands between them.

"Really?" she gave a small laugh as he took them in his and he laid on his side just like she was, facing each other.

"I'm not letting you do anything else until you get better."

"And that'll be sooner than you think he said with a smirk before kissing on last and both gennin fell asleep holding each others hands which laid between them.

When the anbu though Koyuki had been taking too long they went inside only to find both gennin deeply asleep and holding on to each other's hands. They talked to their leader and decided to leave her there till next morning, though the agreed with sly smiles on their lips as they realized how "close" those two gennin were.

* * *

**_Well this long chapter was a treat for me posting it up late agai,n I hope you enjoy it! next one will hopefully come sooner than this one. Laters everyone! Please feel free to message and review. ^_^_**


	13. Flinching Touch

"Koyuki, Koyuki wake up." Koyuki groaned and hugged the bedsheets tighter to her until she flinched in pain as her ankle stung. She felt lips graze her cheek and her neck. Her memory flashed back to last night and she snapped her eyes open. She found herself staring a pool of onyx eyes as Sasuke loomed over her. "Good Morning gorgeous."

"Sasuke?" He moved back as she sat up in bed and instantly adverted her eyes when she realized Sasuke wasn't wearing a shirt and his hospital pants were low on his hips. "You're-"

"I feel better don't worry." her eyes met his and then to the door.

"The anbu had been dispatched, I'm still a bit weak but well enough that I don't need babysitters."

"Of course you don't." she responded, her old tough girl self was back and stared at Sasuke defiantly. "Why didn't you wake me last night?"

"I was too comfortable with you at my side." he smirked and almost laughed when she glared at him as her cheeks flushed pink. He got close to her and placed a hand on her chin. "Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you blush."

"You are such an-" Sasuke stopped her mid sentence as he gently placed his lips against hers. He tilted his head and his lips pressed harder against her as she brought her hands to his chest and he gave a slight moan at her soft hands slighting on his bare chest. She smirked against his lips and slid her hands down to his waist and up his back as his own hands went around her hips. Sasuke broke the kiss and brought his lips down to her neck and she struggled to keep her moan from escaping her lips and Sasuke would have none of it. He went to the back of her neck and nipped it, her broken moans being the sign she was still resisting, until he kissed it and sucked on it causing her to finally moan. But for a moment a chill went through her, and it had nothing to do with the pleasure he was causing her.

"aaah...Sa...su...ke...hmmm." she stretched her neck as he continued to kiss her on her neck. Until someone knocked on the door. Koyuki quickly pulled away and fixed her hair so it covered the mark he had left on her neck. A nurse opened the door and walked in to see Sasuke sitting at the edge of the bed while Koyuki pretended to rub her eyes as if she'd just woken up.

"Oh, good you're awake. The doctor said once you've woken up Koyuki-chan you can leave."

"What about him?" she asked without looking at Sasuke.

"We have to give him a few more test and a bit more rest before he can leave." she placed a tray of food on the bed before smiling at them and leaving.

"Sasuke," Koyuki told him in a small whine.

"Just eat," he placed the tray close to her and sat down again. "I already had mine."

She just rolled her eyes at him before she began to eat. The whole time Sasuke wouldn't stop looking at her, not even when she finished and he placed the tray on the bedside table.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Can't I just look at you like this?" he questioned back as he got close to her once again. Koyuki had no idea how she did it; every time he looked at her she always had the dire need to wrap her arms around him and kiss him until she passed out from lack of oxygen. It was a desire that could never fully satisfy her, and it looked like Sasuke felt it too.

"You want to kiss me don't you." he smirked as he leaned into her and his lips hovered over hers.

"Yes," she said through hooded eyes. Before she could even touch his lips he pulled away and she glared at him. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, we'll have time later. Right now you have to go home so you can get ready for the finals."

"Oh yeah...right, well then I guess I should leave." She pulled the covers and Sasuke helped her get on her crutches and followed her to the door.

"Don't forget I'll find you later to finish what we started." he whispered in her ear before giving her a brief kiss on the cheek and closing the door to his room behind her.

"Uhg." she growled. Did he honestly think she was gonna be waiting by her balcony for him to sneak in and finish what he began? Wait...finish what? Cheeks flushed suddenly at the thought of what he meant by that. Could she be turning into a pervet just like her older brother? Now that was a scary and disturbing thought. She arranged her crutches and headed back to her room; the nurse scolded her for leaving her room when she should have been resting before giving Koyuki her clothes so she could change.

"Your brother will pick you up in a bit. _Stay in your room." _the nurse said, putting a strong emphasis on the stay in your room part and Koyuki had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on her door followed by Kakashi walking in.

"I heard you were in Sasuke's room."

"I just wanted to make sure he was ok. I fell asleep on the chair and I didn't wake up till this morning." she lied and by the smooth way she heard her voice she was sure it had been a good lie since Kakashi didn't give her that piercing stare he usually gave her when he knew she was lying.

"So you ready to go home?" she nodded and Kakashi turned his back on her and squatted a bit.

"What are you doing Kakashi?"

"It's been a while since I've carried you like this...what do you say." He looked back at her with a smile and she smiled back.

* * *

"So when can you start training?" said Dark in his human form as he sat down on Koyuki's bed and handed her a glass of water. Koyuki had summoned Dark after Kakashi had left and he was relieved to see she was better.

"The doctor said in two weeks but I can't wait that long!" she complained. "The finals are in a month and I need time to train I can't waist anymore time, Sasuke will no doubt sneak out of the hospital and Naruto has already begun training...I don't want to fall behind." She sighed and rested her head against the pillows while giving Dark her half empty water glass.

"You really want to train soon?"

"Yes." Dark smiled at her as he went on his knees on the bed and grabbed her injured ankle. Koyuki looked at him suspiciously. "Dark what are you doing?"

"Relax, I'll take care of it." he began by gently massaging her ankle with his thumbs. At first, Koyuki flinched by the pain it caused but soon sighed in relief after a few minutes and closed her eyes. Dark continued for a few more minutes before Koyuki felt her ankle beginning to heat up. She opened her eyes and saw Dark's hands glow a bright blue. He noticed her worry stare and he smiled at her. "Don't worry it's a healing jutsu."

"Healing jutsu?"

"It's similar to medical ninjutsu but it works faster." True to his word the glow changed from blue to yellow before fading away. He moved away from the bed and let Koyuki swing her legs to the floor. "Try to stand up." She obeyed and gasped in surprise when she realized her ankle had stopped hurting, not only that it was completely healed.

"Dark...oh my god thank you!" She turned to him and brought her hands around his waist as she hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome." he laughed. When she stepped away she headed straight to her closet and took out her weapons and scrolls. "Wait, what are you-"

"I'm not going to be waisting anymore time, I'm going to start training right away!" she stuffed everything she could in a traveling backpack before swinging it over her shoulder and rushed to the door. "Dark c'mon you need to help me!" she yelled from the stairs. Dark chuckled with a shake of his head before going after her.

Koyuki spent the next three weeks practicing intensely with barely any rest. Kakashi had only appeared in her house a week after she got out of the hospital to tell her opponent would be Dosu of the Sound village. He had given her an extensive lesson on the function of the arm and how it was useless to cover up the ears.

"How am i supposed to work against that if everything can vi-" realization dawned on her.

"You caught on quickly didn't you." her brother smirked.

"I think I can make that work." she said thoughtfully. "It shouldn't be hard to figure out why the sound amplifier doesn't affect his ears."

"Well I gotta go." he said as he got up from the couch. Koyuki rolled her eyes at him.

"Going to go train Sasuke now?" she smirked. Kakashi shook his head.

"I trained him earlier this morning. I gave him the rest of the day off."

"Visiting Obito then?" she asked and he confirmed it when his eyes grew somber. "Brother...why do you have to punish yourself so hard over Obito Uchiha's death?"

"I ruined his childhood...because of me...he died...along with Rin." Koyuki stood up and wrapped her arms around her brother's waist tightly and pressed her cheek against his chest.

"It was never your fault Kakashi nii-san...please don't let this ruin you more than it already has." she felt her brother wrap his arms around her and bring her even closer as he buried his masked face in her hair.

"I swear that I have tried...but it's no use...this wound will forever bleed within me." He let her go and placed his hands on her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I have to go." She nods solemly as Kakashi kisses the top of her head before disappearing in a swirl of smoke. She looks around and sit down again with a sigh.

"I've never seen Kakashi this sentimental before." Koyuki gives a shriek as she sees Sasuke leaning against the back of the couch with a frown.

"Uchiha you scared the shit out of me!" she snapped and Sasuke met her eyes a little mockingly.

"You're a ninja you're not supposed to be easily snuck upon."

"Shut up."

"So what's up with Kakashi?" she shakes her head and Sasuke's notices her mood drop a bit.

"It's personal...I can't talk about it...so please, don't ask again." her eyes looked so sad he even felt a bit guilty for bringing it up. He had only come to be with her and he's making her feel bad already. He cursed at himself for a moment before he sat down next to her and placed a hand on her knee.

"Hey, I'm sorry." she looks at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"This might actually be the first time I've ever seen you apologize to anyone and actually mean it."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to feel offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" his betrayed look was so comical she couldn't help but giggle.

"Nothing...what are you doing here anyways."

"I came to see you." Koyuki looked at him incredulously and tried not to blush like the crazy fan-girls she hated.

"You...came to see...me?"

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe after what we've been doing?"

"Doing?" despite being the smartest Kunoichi in Konoha, she was particularly clueless and lost when it came to the game of love. It was something Sasuke quickly picked up on as he got to know her more. Koyuki was a different type of girl, one that never blushed or obsessed over him when ever he was near. She was a strong Kunoichi and a girl who would do anything to be strong. She was so similar to her younger self, but yet different too. Koyuki noticed how Sasuke's eyes looked at her so intensely and deeply she felt a small tug in her chest.

"Sasuke-" he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers softly. She was caught by surprise and tried to push him away. But Sasuke grabbed her wrists and slowly pushed her down on the couch as he kissed her deeper.

"No...wait...Sasuke," she whispered between kisses. She slowly began to loose herself in these kisses that for some reason kept making the butterflies in her stomach flutter wildly and erratically.

"Relax Koyuki, you can trust me." he whispered in a husky voice, sending shivers up her spine. His kisses got slightly rougher as his hands let go of her wrists and traveled up her calf and her thighs. He kissed her jaw and started going down her neck. But when his hands got to the edge of her shorts and his lips got closer to her chest she instantly brought her hands up, wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him on his back...on the floor. She stared at him with a flushed face and with small pants as if the single action had taken her breath away.

"Sasuke I-I don't think...I'm..."she looked away and gave a frustrated sigh as she placed a lock hair behind her ear.

"Koyuki..."

"No, please listen to me!" she said with urgency. "I know how you feel but...you can't just come here whenever you want and expect me to let you kiss me like I'm your personal harlot."

"Do you really think I'm doing that?" he asked from the floor. His eyes showed hurt but Koyuki couldn't look at him. "Are you scared, Koyuki?" she closed her eyes briefly and dark brown eyes stared back at her with malice and lust. She felt a hand cup the back of her neck and she flinched back slightly.

Sasuke could see there was something bothering her, something that made her flinch when ever he tried to go further with her. He could see it in the way she reacted and by the way she was looking at him now Sasuke knew she must have been in a relationship before...and it had ended bad.

"You've had someone in your life before haven't you?" Koyuki flinched again and Sasuke sighed before bringing her down on him. At first she thought he was going to kiss her, but when he brought her to his chest and stroke her hair she clenched his shirt tightly.

"We don't have to do anything now...and you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"I want to tell you...it's just, not yet I need time." He kissed her hair and breath in her auroma.

"It's alright, I can wait...I'm sorry if I scared you." she snorted and he was glad to hear her snarky remark.

"Please, as if you can scare me."

"Why don't we go to your bed?" he sensed her tense up and he chuckled. "Just to lay down, the floor isn't exactly the most comfortable place in the world. She gave a small laugh and lifted herself off him. In her bedroom she laid down with Sasuke behind her and allowed him to wrap his arms around her middle and she pressed against his chest whole he placed his head on her shoulder.

"Is this?"

"It's more than enough Sasuke...arigato." she closed her eyes and without noticing Sasuke gave her a tender smile, a smile that would have even left her completely red. He closed his eyes as well and let himself fall asleep in the arms of the kunoichi who was unknowingly, little by little...stealing his heart.

* * *

Short I know but I though it would be better to let it end there. Sasuke is being changed by Koyuki and who knows if it'll be enough to stop him from goin to orochimaru. And who is this dark brown eyed man hmmmm? well even I don't know so lets see where that leaves us next chapter. ^_^


	14. The Trauma of My Past

When Koyuki woke up she saw the sun shining through her curtains, she stretched her arms over her head and sighed. When she turned around she frowned when she realized Sasuke wasn't in bed.

_Probably went to go train..._she sighed again before changing into a red tank top and black shorts. She picked up her hair into a ponytail while some strands framed her face. But the moment she stepped out of her room a delicious aroma filled her nose. Spicy and delicious, she followed the scent to her kitchen and found Sasuke in a white wide collar shirt and blue shorts. The back of his shirt with the Uchiha crest, he spoke with his back to her.

"You hungry?"

"Sasuke...are you cooking?" she asked incredulously. He looked behind him to her and smirked.

"How do you think I survived the past four years? Spending my family fortune on Ramen like Naruto?" she looked away sheepishly. He chuckled and turned around with the pan and spatula in hand, at the sight Koyuki couldn't help but smirk as she imagined a chibi Sasuke making her pancakes and all sorts of delicious food in the morning whenever she woke up. She sat down as her placed a medium sized omelet on her plate. He served himself and then filled their glasses with tea. On the first bite she groaned in pleasure, spicy and juicy flavors filled her mouth as she chewed and Sasuke smirked at her.

"This is the best food in the world!"

"I can see that. But don't expect me to cook for you every day."

"What shame." she muttered mockingly as she ate some more. They ate in silence and washed the dishes when they finished eating.

"Are you going to see Kakashi?" she asked as he placed his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but I don't have to meet him till ten." she looked at the clock and saw it was barely eight fifteen. She'd always been an early riser and it wasn't a surprise Sasuke was one also. "Why? Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I just want to train early so I can sleep earlier." she smiled as he placed a small kiss on her shoulder. A chill went up her spine again, making her tense for a moment. Sasuke noticed and raised an eyebrow but she just smiled at him. "You want to help me?" his eyes sparkled mischievously before letting her go.

"Let's see what you've got." was all he said as he went to the living room and gather her's and his equipment.

In two minutes they were at the training grounds and they got in their battle stands.

"You ready for this?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Hn, just wait I'm going to give you a black that even Naruto will laugh and mock you for as long as you live."

"Dream on Hatake." this caused her to smirk. A moment passed before they lounged at each other. He blocked the first punch and threw one of his own. Koyuki blocked and jumped away while throwing three shuriken, Sasuke dodges one, catches the other and deflects the third. The shuriken he caught he places it in his mouth as he does the hand signs for the fireball jutsu. He lets the shurkinen drop as he releases the fireball jutsu and consumes Koyuki. He hears a faint pop and realizes it had been a clone a split second before Koyuki kicks him on his side and Sasuke flies in the air. She appears behind him, ready for another kick when Sasuke turns in mid air, grabs her legs and swing her towards the ground. She slams down hard and she gasps a small cry, she sits up and when Sasuke lands he runs to her. She waits until he's a foot away before being replaced by a log and her fist connects with his jaw. Sasuke stumbles on his feet a bit, when he recovers he throws an volley kunais and she back flips and dodges them as she retreats further away until he noticed the spark of joy in her eyes.

_Does she enjoy to fight this much? _he chuckled to himself. When they had been younger she had never really been one to pick a fight. She had always played the role of peacekeeper and the caring one...what could have changed to make her enjoy a spar? He took out more shuriken and threw more, she smiled as if she was ready to dodge them and attack him again when her expression changed. Her eyes widened, the color drained from her face and she froze. Panic surged through Sasuke when he realized she was not going to dodge them at all and ran at full speed towards her as he activated his sharingan.

"KOYUKI MOVE!" a split second later Sasuke embraced her and both dropped to the ground. He winced as a few of the kunais cut his side and his shoulder. When he heard the thuds as the rest hit a tree he sat up, pulling Koyuki up him.

"My, my, my, Koyuki thought you were better than that." said a voice. Sasuke saw how Koyuki flinched before he slowly turned his head to look at the speaker. He was a guy no older than them by at least a year and a half, short dirty blond hair with bangs swept to the side and brown eyes that showed ignorance and selfishness. He was dressed in black pants and a tight muscle shirt with a fishnet over it. Overall he was handsome, a little taller than Sasuke due to age difference and a walk that showed confidence and cockiness. If Sasuke ever found out he walked the same way the guy did he would hate himself for the rest of his life because the moment he heard the guys voice he instantly hated him.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said, his tone was neutral bit his eyes showed impatience mixed with annoyance. The guy flicked his bangs from his eyes and smiled.

"My name is none of you concern."

"Then what do you want?"

"I was passing by and sensed dear Koyuki's chakra, and I thought I'd come by and say hello." he smile at Koyuki and she wouldn't meet his eyes. Sasuke glanced at her and after feeling his stare Koyuki looked up at him. Her eyes were bright with fear and her lips were thinned in a worried way. Sasuke looked back at the mystery guy and glared.

"You interrupted our training. I think you should go, c'mon Koyuki." he grabbed her by her upper arms and helped her up.

"Koyuki I'm hurt that you haven't said anything, is that how you really treat a friend?" At that Koyuki clenched her fists and felt Sasuke felt her chakra spike before she snapped her head towards the guy, eyes filled of fury.

"You are _not _my _friend!_" she hissed. Then she saw something on the guy's face that made her the snark cocky girl Sasuke knew so well. "Now leave us alone before I give you four more scars on the other side of your face."

_Scars?_ Sasuke looked at the guy again and saw something he had missed before. There were four thin scars that ran from the left upper part cheek and down to his jaw, they we a bit light but they were still visible. The guys eyes turned dark and full of fury at her words and he took a step forward, making Sasuke take one closer to Koyuki.

"I said you were gong to pay for that one day Shannaiya." Koyuki growled as she step towards him and held a kunai at his throat, her eyes a blaze of hatred and her curse mark traveled up to her neck.

"_Don't ever called me that ever again!" _she hissed menacingly. Sasuke watched with wide eyes; he had never seen her this pissed of before, not even when Naruto did his heaviest pranks on her. What worried him at the moment though, was the curse mark that was slowly crawling up. He knew hers had been sealed just like his, how was it able to get out like that?

"My Shinnaiya I don't think I can...you were very important to me." he said sweetly.

"Not anymore." she growled. "I made that very clear."

"Well it's not to me." his hands went to her waist and Koyuki instantly jumped away as if she'd been burned and she threw the kunai at the guy which he caught before it made contact with his neck.

"Don't touch me!" the guy took a step towards her and Sasuke flickered in front of him with his own kunai at the guy's throat, his sharingan activated.

"She said don't touch her." Sasuke said menacingly.

"ah, and Uchiha...you got yourself the lottery didn't you my Shinnaiya."

"Don't call her that, she doesn't belong to you." Sasuke glared. The guy cocked an eyebrow and saw how Koyuki was looking at Sasuke and remembered how Sasuke had looked at Koyuki when he saw her unharmed by the shuriken he had thrown.

"So you two..." the guy laughed and Sasuke had half a mind to rip his throat at that moment. "I see you are interested in her Uchiha, but unfortunately...she has already been claimed."

"Shut up!" Koyuki yelled "Shut up, SHUT UP!" Sasuke had only a second's warning before a powerful chakra wind swept him and the guy to the ground as the curse mark covered her body. The red chakra crackled like flames and Sasuke saw how her eyes turned an icy blue and her hair turned silver. His mind went to his training with Kakashi as he told him what had happend when the curse mark had taken over them.

* * *

_"Koyuki's hair had started turning silver and her eyes were blue but she went back to normal after..."he stopped and Kakashi tilted his head._

_"After what?"_

_"After I said I'd never let her get hurt." he admitted._

_"Well, she is a dear friend to you and vice versa. It seems the marks' weakness is love and friendship...the marks are activated based on the darkness of one's heart, the obvious solution is making them believe the opposite." He looks at Sasuke with a serious look. "Koyuki has had a vey traumatic past just like you, so if she is forced to relive them the curse mark will take over. If that happens and I'm not there you have to stop her."_

_"But it can't be for sure she'll calm down because of me."_

_"She'll calm down."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"You two were best friends...that should count for something."_

* * *

"Koyuki stop!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to her. The guy watched with suprise as Sasuke grabbed Koyuki by the arms. "Koyuki!"

"_He's going to pay!" _she yelled. The guy only smirked and stood up.

"My Shinnaiya you'll never get rid of me, be aware of that." with that he turned and jumped into the trees. Koyuki on the other hand was still on the rampage as she tried to get out of Sasuke. Then the chakra wind receded and her curse mark receded until it only covered her neck again but her eyes were still blue and her hair silver.

"_Let me go! I have to kill that son of a bitch!" _

_"_Koyuki calm down!" he said as he grabbed the back of her head, tilting it up so he could look into her eyes. "Please don't let the curse mark take over you."

"_It gives us power, thanks to Orochimaru we can take vengance on anyone who destroyed our lives. You said so yourself."_

_"_Koyuki...please-"

"NO!" she tried to jerk away. With nothing else to do he did the only thing he could. He brought his lips down on her and kissed her deeply. At first she struggled and tugged at his shirt but little by little she gave in. The curse mark glowed and began to recede. Her eyes returned to their smooth chocolate brown and her hear went from silver to her natural brown hair. Then Koyuki's legs gave out and Sasuke held on to her as they sat on the grass. When he pulled away from the kiss Koyuki buried her face in his chest and began to shake uncontrollably, it took Sasuke a second to realize the shake was due to her sobs. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and placed his face against her hair.

"Koyuki it's alright he left."

"Sasuke...I...I'm sorry..."she sobbed and Sasuke shook his head.

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes there is..." she lifted her face to his and he saw a river of tears flowing from her eyes. It made him frustrated and worried the guy caused her to break down like this.

"Who is he Koyuki?" she didn't answer at first but then she sighed.

"His name's Ikari...he's my ex-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend!"

"At the beginning everything was fine...he was sweet and so attentive to me. Then one day, when I reprimanded him for kissing another girl her changed. At first he'd yell at me, then he hit me...I ended the relationship right then but that was the worst thing I could've ever done." More tears leaked from her eyes at the memory and clutched Sasuke tighter. "Then one night he snuck into my house when Kakashi wasn't there."

_"Ikari what are you doing here?" Koyuki snapped as Ikari walked towards her, his eyes were filled with lust and power and a voice in the back of her head was yelling at her to run._

_"We are not done Koyuki."_

_"Yes we are, I am not going to be your bitch and have you hit me whenever you want!" Ikari was on her in seconds, he pulled on her hair which was a few inches past her shoulders. She gasped and Ikari took the opportunity to force his lips on her. She struggled and tried to push him away but he pinned her against the wall as his tongue invaded her mouth. She screamed and kneed him in the stomach. Ikari moved away, giving her the opportunity to escape; she had only gone three feet before she was thrown on the ground and Ikari turned her on her back. _

_"Let me go!" _

_"I am going to make you mine tonight Koyuki." he whispered and her eyes widened in fear. They had made out before but she never let him go any farther which he always complained with a pout. Now he was taking his shirt before ripping hers and staring at her bra which covered her breasts. She tried to cover herself but Ikari pinned her arms over her head as he began to kiss her lips forcefully and down her neck._

_"PLEASE LET ME GO I DON'T WANT THIS!"_

_"Well, I do so shut the hell up."_

_"NO!" she screamed as she brought one hand down and scratched him from his cheek to his jaw, Ikari yelled in pain and brought one hand to his face and it came away with blood. He looked at Koyuki with hatred before he hit her, this time with his hand closed and dots of light danced around her. Then he tied her hands behind her back and got on top of her._

_"You are going to be mine Koyuki...you're mine and mine alone, no one else will claim you except me."_

_"GET OFF! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP M-" she was stopped as his hand connected with her cheek again and he hissed at her to be quiet._

"He...he raped you Koyuki?" Sasuke's hands which were now clenched into a fist shook hard. Koyuki shook again and she wiped her tears.

"...yes...he...he did...oh my god..." she sobbed harder and Sasuke brought her in a tighter embrace as she cried even harder.

"But...he didn't get...inside me..."

"But you said-"

"Neji...Neji was supposed to meet me at my house because I was going to train with him...he heard my screams when he got to my house..."

_"SOMEONE PLEASE!" There was a crash as the front door came down and Neji ran in just in time to see Ikari on top of Koyuki. In a split second Neji had crossed the space and kicked Ikari off of her and crash on to a book shelf. Ikari stood up but stopped when he saw Neji's byakugan and his hand glowing blue. He knew about the gentle fist and he knew how strong Neji was. Instead of fighting, Ikari ran and jumped out the window. Neji deactivated his sharingan and turned to Koyuki. Her lips was bleeding, her wrists were bleeding from pulling on the rope and nothing was covering her except her braw and her underwear. She was crying uncontrollably and Neji quickly ran to her. At first he tried to grab her arms but she kept jerking away. Her eyes tightly closed._

_"Koyuki it's me Neji, I'm going to hurt you. Let me unti you." She waited until Neji untied her before she sat up before pressing her face against Neji's shoulder and cried harder. Neji pulled her away for a moment as her took of his jacket and placed it around her before pulling her to him again._

_"Neji...thank you...he...he-"_

_"Shhh, it's alright Koyuki...he's gone, it's alright."_

"Gai-sensei contacted Kakashi and he found Ikari only to beat the crap out of him...the Hokage stipped Ikari of his chunning rank and sent him to jail...I don't know how he was able to get out."

"How come I never heard of this?"

"I wanted to keep it quiet and the Hokage agreed...I didn't want anyone to know." Sasuke lifted her chin and he told her passionately and forcefully.

"Listen to me closely, we are going to tell Kakashi and Neji we saw him. We are going to protect you Koyuki, I am not going to let anything like that happen to you again. If that bastard even gets withing hearing range of you I am personally going to castrate him and rip his head off." This surprised Koyuki immensely, she could tell this wasn't just about male dominance and testosterone but Sasuke really cared about her and that was what made her heart warm up with joy. She brought her hands through his hair and kissed him passionately, Sasuke wrapped his arms even tighter around her and kissed back.

"Thank you so much Sasuke." she said after they had pulled away.

"Koyuki I care about you too much, there's just no way I'm letting anything happen to you again. I lost you once because of Itachi and I almost lost you in the forest of death...I'm not going to let anyone like Ikari hurt you or take away from me. I promise that I'm never going to abandon you to suffer like you have for the past five years." Koyuki could only smile and kiss him again with love. Ikari was on the loose but it didn't matter as long as Sasuke was there with her, they would both get over this together and if Ikari needed to die in order to leave her in peace then by all of heaven she would kill him with her bare hands just so she can be with Sasuke and not be reminded of Ikari's abuse everytime Sasuke touched her.

* * *

_**Another chapter finished, next chapter you will know what will become of Ikari and the finals are coming up. Will Koyuki find a way to beat Dozu's sound technique and will Koyuki finally overcome the trauma Ikari caused so she can be with Sasuke the way there supposed to? All this will be answered next chapter. Please R&R or message. the cover page for A Passage of Flame and Ashes has been posted on my profile page so feel free to look. See yah next chapter. =D**_


	15. Gaining Control

After Koyuki had calmed down they went back to the house and Sasuke sent a message to Kakashi using a messaging jutsu. Ten minutes later Kakashi arrived with a worried look and brought Koyuki into his arms.

"I'm here now Koyuki...this time I'm going to be here if he ever tries anything again." She nodded and Kakashi let go of her to thank Sasuke. Then they went to the Hokage and Kakashi demanded to know why Ikari was free.

"He got out for good behavior, and so far I have not seen him do anything wrong."

"He went to see me Sarutobi-sensei and practically said he was going to get me back!" Koyuki said and Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder to hold her back. She hadn't realize it, but she had been a second away from jumping the Hokage and shake him until he threw Ikari back in jail. "I can't train by myself knowing he's wondering around Konoha without shackles!"

"Calm yourself Koyuki, I will have anbu guard you around the perimeter so you won't be in danger." the Hokage said. He knew Ikari would start pursuing Koyuki once he was free so he already had a back up plan. "You can train for the finals without any interruptions. That's all we can do for now unless he tries anything else."

"Thank you so much Sarutobi-sensei." Koyuki bowed thankfully before they went outside. Once outside Kakashi placed his hand on Koyuki's head.

"I'm sorry to leave you now-"

"Don't worry brother I'll be fine, you gave Sasuke the day off so he'll keep me company." she smiled towards Sasuke who nodded. "He is my teammate after all." Kakashi's eye crinkled in a smile and he ruffled her hair before disappearing with a puff. Instantly Sasuke placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him making her groan in protest.

"Sasuke~" she glared and he glanced at her innocently.

"What?"

"Not here...we can't be seen like this. No one can know we are together."

"Are you worried about Sakura and Naruto?" She nodded and he sighed.

"Sasuke this can have a very negative effect on our team, one because Sakura is in love with you and two because Naruto would hate you for breaking Sakura's heart." she said and Sasuke rolled his eyes before letting her go and taking a step away.

"Is this fine."

"Yes, and thank you for everything, now how bout we keep training?" Koyuki gave him a knowing smirk before Sasuke nodded with glinting eyes and followed her down the street.

*two weeks later*

"Oh shit I'm going to be late!" yelled Koyuki as she ran through the streets of Konoha. She had trained herself till exhaustion the night before and hadn't woken up till only ten minutes before the finals began. She ran and ran until she arrived at the entrance, only to find it blocked by Ikari. She halted in her tracks and her heart rate sped up, but not of joy.

"You."

"My Shinnaiya," he said sweetely and Koyuki clenched her fists and bared her teeth.

"Move aside you rat!" she growled. Ikari just tilted his head to the side, letting his bangs shadow his eyes. "You made my life hell once and I'm not going to let you do it again!"

"You really think I'm just going to let you go like this?" he snapped and took a step towards her but a hand clamped on his shoulder. Ikari froze and looked behind him to see Neji with his byakugan activated.

"Why Neji, it's been a while since we met." Neji did not respond except give him a bone chilling glare.

".."Neji said, pronouncing every word with venom. Ikari just gave him a smug look and his eyes shone brightly.

"I'll never leave her alone Hyuga, ever." He jerked his shoulder away from Neji and walked inside the arena. Neji turned to Koyuki and deactivated his byakugan.

"Koyuki you're late." Koyuki rolled her eyes and walked towards him.

"I barely made it, now don't mess with me." Neji shook his head at her and she smirked, but then it turned into a thin smile. "Thanks Neji."

"As long as you have friends Koyuki he's never going to hurt you again, it was never his destiny to be with you."

"I just hope my destiny finds a way to move away from him." she said as she followed Neji towards the arena. Once there she looked at all the contestants and frowned. "Where's Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Naruto's probably to afraid to battle me, knowing he has no chance against me." Koyuki looked at him with a glare.

"Naruto is not like that Neji. He is one of the most determined people I know...it'll be your demise if you underestimate him, heed my words."

"He has to show up first."

"He will."

"Now that most of the candidates are here please stand in line." the proctor ordered and Koyuki stood beside Neji and Shikamaru on her left. She looked across the line to see the sound nin looking at her and she glared back.

_You are going to pay for attacking us at the chunnin exams sound nin. _Koyuki thought with a hateful sneer and a chill went down the sound nin's back. He broke eye contact when a shout was heard through the entrance. There was a small explosion of clones as Naruto flew in and landed on his face. Koyuki looked at him with a sweat drop and slapped her hand on her forehead. Naruto's head raised instantly to the proctor in panic.

"Did I make it in time!" he yelled and the proctor looked at his watch.

"You made it just in time don't worry." Naruto sighed with relief as he got up and went to stand between Koyuki and Shikamaru. Koyuki wasted no time in smaking the blond in the back of the head.

"ow! Koyuki-chan!"

"You dumbass why are you late?"

"You don't wanna know." he murmured as he looked for Sasuke and when he did not find the brunette he turned to Koyuki again. "Hey where's Sasuke?"

"He's not here yet, and I'm worried." Koyuki hadn't seen Sasuke in two weeks after they had finished training. Mostly it was on Koyuki's part since she had told Sasuke he needed to concentrate on defeating Gaara.

_"But what about-"_

_"Sasuke I'll be fine, there are anbu guarding me everywhere I go so there's no need for you to worry alright?" he had looked at her with a frown before she kissed his cheek. "Now go train with Kakashi." Sasuke had smirked at her before giving her a passionate kiss and then heading off to meet Kakashi for training._

"Don't worry Koyuki-chan he'll be here." He responded with his trademark goofy grin before the proctor began speaking.

"Everyone welcome to the third and final event of the chunnin exams. The first round will be Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Neji. The rest of the candidates please proceed to the balcony." Koyuki turned to her two friends and she bowed to them.

"You two are my closest friends and I wish I could cheer for only one of you...but I can't so I wish both of you luck." Naruto's cheeks got slightly pink and Neji bowed his head at her.

"And I thank you for your luck Koyuki Hatake." Neji said before heading to his spot and Naruto quickly bowed to her too.

"Uh...I really don't..." Koyuki giggled

"It's alright Naruto don't worry. Now go and good luck."

"You bet!" he yelled in excitement as Koyuki headed inside the building. As she headed up the stairs she felt a spike in chakra and next thing she knew she was hanging in the air and being choked on by sand. Gaara stood at the top of the stairs, with his hand open as if he was the one holding her throat.

"Sabaku no Gaara...what a surprise I was beginning to feel left out." Gaara merely smirked and closed his hand an inch and Koyuki felt as the sand squeezed a bit tighter on her.

"You are very important to the Uchiha...if I kill you he will not go easy on me."

"There is no need for that Gaara-san. Just by holding me like this will be enough for him to feel anger towards you."

"Anger, but not hatred..I want to see the hatred in his eyes...more than the hatred he already has." Koyuki could only scoff at his remark and this made Gaara tilt his head to the side. He looked at her eyes and found no fear, just amusement and annoyance. "You're not afraid...why aren't you afraid?"

"Because you don't scare me...I know about you Gaara-san. You are the carrier of the one tailed demon shikaku, I know what your father tried to do to you and I know about your insomnia." this caused Gaara's eyes to narrow.

"How do you know this?"

"I over heard a conversation between you and you dear sensei...quite by accident I must honestly say." this was true since a week ago she had been working on her sensory skills when she had sensed Gaara's chakra which wasn't hard to distinguish because it spilled nothing but blood lust. Baki who was Gaara's sensei had been speaking to him about his techniques to go against Sasuke but Gaara had gotten difficult and Baki had scolded him. It was a scolding about him not caring about the plan and how the one-tailed demon was vital for it which turn into a recap of Gaara's past. This shocked Koyuki to learn and she was suddenly able to understand Gaara's stone cold and violent nature.

"You know nothing about pain!" he roared and he threw her on a wall.

"You are wrong Gaara-san...I saw my mother murdered in front of my own eyes along with the rest of a friend's family. It was a massacre, worse than anything _you _have ever done." She snapped and Gaara was able to see the rage hidden behind her eyes which for some reason made him feel something he never thought he'd feel, and that was respect. It was strange, but the sand suddenly let her go and Koyuki landed on her hands and knees while gasping for breath. When she looked up Gaara was gone and she sighed.

"Gaara you are a very strange person." when she got to the balcony she realized Neji and Naruto were already in combat. There were at least thirty clones surrounding Neji and she saw the real Naruto standing among the other clones while one of the clones stood by itself a few feet away.

_Very good Naruto. _thought Koyuki with a smirk. As the battle progressed she looked around the arena in the search of any other Gennin who might have been interested in seeing their matches. She spotted Ten-Ten across the arena from them, Kiba and Hinata were to their left, now if she could only find-aha! Like a beacon in the dark she spotted her pink headed teammate sitting next to Ino and Choji. Sakura seemed really intrigued in the battle but her brows were furrowed in worry and it didn't take a genius to see it. She was looking for Sasuke.

"Gah!" Koyuki turned her attention back to the battle and how Neji had hit Naruto with his tenken jutsu. Just then Naruto murmured something to Neji before he exploded. It had been a clone and Neji watched in shock as the real Naruto and a clone lounged at him with their fists.

Everyone watched in shock as both Narutos were suddenly thrown away from Neji and a large spinning dome of chakra appeared around Neji. It only lasted seconds as Neji stopped spinning and the dome disappeared.

_What in the world was that? _Koyuki thought. _Wait...isn't tht...Rotation?_

* * *

"Team A are you ready?" said a sound nin from his communicator.

_"Yes we are ready, the scrolls have been set up successfully." _came a voice through the communicator and the nin nodded. He turned the communicator off and signaled his team as they silently jumped from tree to tree as they got closer to the south gate of Konoha. Orochimaru had taught the sound village everything he had known about Konoha, including how to get near its borders undetected. Konoha was totaly unprepared for the small scale invasion that headed their way and it was impossible to stop. Konoha was about to suffer massive damage in a matter of minutes when the signal is given. The sound nin smirked malevolently as he watched Konoha's anbu pass by without noticing them.

_Just as you planned Orochimaru-sama, everything is going according to plan._ the nin's communicator buzzed and he answered it.

"_It's me, Im at the arena."_

"Make sure when the signal is given you keep that Hatake brat away from the Uchiha."

_"That won't be a problem, but what does he want me to do with her?"_

"He wants her eliminated...he did not expect for the Uchiha to get too attached to her. She is a nuisance."

_"Understood."_ the communicator buzzed before falling silent once again.

* * *

"Naruto please get up." growled Koyuki as Neji stood up and walked towards Naruto who was unconscious on the ground on a small whole. The battle had ended with Naruto using the nine tail's chakra to un-block his chakra pathways which Neji had sealed with his tenketsu. They had both battled fiercely until Naruto attaked Neji at the same time Neji started the rotation, resulting in a large explosion of dirt and dust.

"You see?" panted Neji. "Only destiny can choose our paths...and yours was to loose to me." the ground under Neji's feet shook and crumbled as a fist erupted from the ground and hit Neji straight under the jaw and he was thrown on the ground as Naruto jumped out of the whole.

_Naruto? _Thought Koyuki _But how- _the Naruto in the whole disappeared with a pop and Neji cursed to himself.

"Of course...Shadow Clone Jutsu...your signature move." Naruto stared at him expressionless for a moment befroe speaking.

"At the academy I failed the exit exam three times, they always tested the same jutsu and I could never do it." Neji looked at with questioningly. "My worst jutsu, used to be Kege Bunshin no Jutsu...Art of the Doppelganger."

Neji's eyes narrowed as Naruto gave him a small smile.

"So don't tell me crap about destiny because it's a waste of time. I choose my own destiny and no one can change that."

"The winner is, Naruto Uzumaki."

A large roar came from the crowd and Naruto gave off his trade mark grin and ran around the arena while jumping around. Koyuki watched from the balcony and shook her head with a grin.

_I envy your energy Naruto...you just going and going...I have no doubt you'll only get stronger as time goes on. _After Naruto had gotten back on the balcony and Nejo placed on a stretcher and taken away the proctor looked up towards the Hokage. As the seconds passed by the crowd got fidgety.

"Hey start the match already!"

"Where's Uchiha?"

_Sasuke where are you? If you don't show up you'll be forced to withdraw from the match!_

Two more minutes passed until the Hokage's guard talked to the proctor and announced Sasuke's match would be postponed. Next match was Shikamaru vs. Temari and it had taken Naruto to push Shikamaru off stage to get to the ground.

"Seriously, doesn't he have a single competitive bone on his body?" asked Koyuki incredulously.

"He may seem like it, but when he fights he has plenty of surprises." said Shino. "I suggest you pay close attention to the battles since you were unable to see the rest in action."

"He's that good?" As the battle progressed Koyuki found new respect for her friend. Shikamaru was a natural strategist, he was always ahead of Temari and after a few more moves Koyuki finally realized what Shikamaru was planning.

_You really are smart Shikamaru, I'm impressed._

Shikamaru caught Temari with his Shadow Possession jutsu but he gave everyone a big surprise.

"Alright I'm done, I give up."

_WHAT! _The entire stadium was in complete silence until the proctor proclaimed Temari the victor.

"I guess it's my turn now." murmured Koyuki before jumping off the balcony and landed silently on the floor.

"You're pretty eager." the proctor said. "Where's your brother?"

"I don't know Genma-senpai. But I really hope they get here soon." Genma just sighed faced the audience.

"We will now begin the third battle. Dozu vs Koyuki Hatake." Koyuki watched as Dosu also jumped off the balcony and landed in a battle stand.

"This time I'm not going to spare your life you scum." Koyuki growled.

"Lets see if you can actually land a hit _little girl."_

_"_Hn."

"Begin!"

Koyuki started by running straight at the sound nin then jumping in the air and delivered an ax kick to the back of Dosu. Dosu raised his metal arm and Koyuki heard a faint ringing in her ears. She jumped away but when she touch the ground her legs gave out beneath her and she puked on the floor.

"What is this?"

"My metal arm can make sound frequencies so sharp it can hurt and shatter the inner eardrum. It causes you to become paralyzed." Dosu took out a kunai and threw it at Koyuki, when it hit her throat blood splurted out and she fell backwards on her back.

"KOYUKI!" yelled Naruto. There was a loud pop followed by a rain of shuriken from Dosu's left. Dosu used his arm as a shield and block the rest with a kunai. When Dosu looked, Koyuki she was gone and nowhere he could detect her chakra despite the area of the arena.

_She doesn't have many places to hide, not enough trees and it would be very easy to find where she's hiding. _

He dodged as more shuriken headed his way, a few managed to cut the bandages by his face and he jumped into the nearest tree. He glanced around and found nothing, until he saw movement closer to his left. He threw a kunai with an explosive tag, setting it off when it got two inches close to Koyuki. The tree exploded and Koyuki jumped out of the smoke cloud and blocked a punch from Dosu. They traded kicks, punches and jutsu as they tried to find each other's weaknesses. As they kept fighting Dosu noticed how Koyuki hadn't become dizzy or disoriented in the last two minutes since she kept hitting the metal on his arm.

"You noticed it haven't you?" Koyuki smirked. She dodged a punch to the face and kicked him in the gut, sending him crashing on the floor.

"How?" He asked, confused. Koyuki reached for her ears and took out a pair of earplugs. "But, you should still be-"

"I know you can make the water in the body vibrate as well by using your arm...that's why i used my chakra to counter those waves." She took out a her cylinder and pressed the button until it became a large spear. She twirled it in her hands and pointed it Dozu.

"Time for the final blow." she smirked. Dozu chuckled before becoming a branch and reappear behind Koyuki.

"You're right." There was a large explosion and dust gathered up before they heard Koyuki shout. As the dust cleared they saw Koyuki on her knees, holding the side of her face which was now slick with blood. Dozu on the other hand was on the floor a few feet away from her. The metal he had on his arm was now on the floor in pieces and his arm bleeding so much everyone wondered if it had been completely blown off. A low chuckle escaped Koyuki which quickly turned into laughter. It was humorless and icy cold that made the hair on the back of Naruto's neck stand up.

"Baka." Koyuki laughed as she struggled to her feet. Dozu groaned as he sat up. The bandages around his face had loosened and some showed part of his hair and his face which was twisted and red as if he'd been burned. He looked down at his bleeding arm and glared at Koyuki.

"What did you do?"

"Easy...all those times you attack me I planted the smallest bombs I've ever made into your metal arm. Similar to Shino's bugs but impossible smaller. The moment you raised your chakra to attack my unplugged ears they exploded. And your arm went _pop!_" she smirked. Her hand making a pop motion. Anger tore through Dozu and he threw a punch at Koyuki but she stepped aside and hit him with the side of her spear.

"This fight is over." Shikamaru said. "Koyuki's won."

"Then why isn't the proctor topping it?" Naruto asked.

"Because it's until one of them admits defeat or dies." Shino said. "And for that sound nin, declaring defeat is not an option."

"But Koyuki...somethings off about her." Naruto said. "She seems cruel...and not the kind girl I know."

"Don't you remember when she fought Kabuto?" Shikamaru asked him. "She was the same way. This is the side of her...I hope to never be on the receiving end of when she's like this."

"Dozu give up." Koyuki said but Dozu still came at her. In reality she was hoping he wouldn't, for some reason she wanted to see how her spear went through his heart and the life left his eyes. She'd always been blood thirsty when she was in battle but this was too much. This feeling was new to her, she wanted to be cruel and despicable she wanted to tear this man apart.

_No! I don't want this! What the heck? _She yelled in her mind until Dozu took a swing she hadn't seen coming and it turned out he had swung with kunai in hand, it cut her cheek deeply and she feel to the ground. Rage surged through her and her chakra exploded around her. She placed her hand on her cheek and when she looked at hand it was covered in blood, making her rage rise. She looked at Dozu and the sound nin took a step back. Even with her bangs all over her face Dozu saw her eyes. They were the coldest icy blue he's ever seen and they were full with murderous intent...and he was the target. In a second she disappeared and appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him tumbling on the ground. Dozu threw the kunai and she blocked it with her spear.

"Give up." she repeated, but her voice was deeper and filled with rage. Dozu only took out a large dager with a curved blade.

"The curse mark's using your blood lust and taking over you...what a pity." Dozu said and Koyuki flinched. "Perhaps you weren't as strong as Orochimaru thought if it can take over you so easily despite the seal you have."

Koyuki growled and spat on the ground.

"You're wrong I can control it."

"Heh, lets see then." He said as he lounged at her and they battled it one last time. Koyuki tried to regain control of the curse mark and the chakra that flared around was proof of how she was trying to control it. Then they both ran at each other and with one final yell made the final blow. Koyuki moved Dozu's blow with her spear and ran her spear through Dozu and he gave out a shout of pain. Koyuki's hair covering her face as she spoke.

"You were wrong Dozu." she raised her face and everyone saw her eyes were now back to her natural brown color. "I was able to control it." She stood up straight and pulled her spear out making Dozu fall to the ground.

"The winner...Koyuki Hatake." The crowd cheered and yelled at Koyuki while she only bowed deeply. Then she face towards the balcony where the Hokage and Kazekage were watching and bowed to them as well.

"That Hatake child...she sure came as a surprise." complimented the Kazekage.

"Yes, she has surprised even me." admited the Hokage. _Though I was a bit concerned it she would have been able to control the curse mark. I'm glad to see Koyuki was able to control it by her own will._

Koyuki sighed and then blinked as leafs started falling, a second later a tornado of leaves swirled in the middle of the field. When it disappeared Koyuki tried not to let a broad smile leave her lips as she saw Sasuke and Kakashi standing back to back. Instead she settled for a smirk as she made a quick plan in her mind. The proctor looked at the with a smirk as well and looked at Sasuke.

"Name?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha" Next thing Sasuke knew the bottom of a spear wacked the top of his head.

"OW! What the fu-Koyuki!" He snapped. Koyuki twirled her spear and smirked even wider. She took i his appearance and tried not to let a blush creep up her face. His hair was longer, his bangs were well past his chin and he wore a black turtle next shirt that seemed to be attached to his matching black shorts by the look of a zipper on the side. There were also bandages on his legs left hand along with black straps.

"You baka do you know how late you are!" Kakashi looked proctor and he nodded.

"You got lucky this time they had to suspend your match three times."

"Soo...is he..."

"Don't worry he's safe." Kakashi scratched the back of his head with a chuckle of relief.

"Oh good good."

"Like student like teacher." Genma said.

"Tch, this is probably your fault isn't it Kakashi!" Koyuki scolded and for good measure she smacked him too. The audience in the stance could do nothing but look amused or simply chuckle at the men's expense.

"Oi Sasuke!" They turn and see Naruto running towards them. When he got to them he smiled broadly and placed his hands on his hips. "What took you so long? I was beginning to think you'd chickened out on me."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. "By that loud mouth of yours I'm guessing you won the first round."

"Of course."

Then Sasuke's gaze traveled up to meet Gaara's gaze and the others followed his gaze.

"Don't you dare loose to him Sasuke."

"Got it."

"Sasuke!" Naruto called and Sasuke looked at him curiously. "I...want to fight you to." Naruto said with a serious face. Sasuke nodded then looked at Koyuki who was still bloody and beaten but the smirk on her face was all the confirmation he needed.

"You won yours too."

"tch, what did you expect?"

"Hey, you two should come up stairs now." Koyuki and Naruto turned to the door way of the building and saw Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets.

"We should, c'mon Koyuki." Naruto said as he began walking towards the building. Koyuki took a step and lost her balance, arms caught her by her waist and shoulder and she looked to the side to see Sasuke.

"You alright?" she laughed and patted the hand that was holding on to her shoulder.

"I'm fine, I'm just beaten and bloody." He helped her stand up straight and saw how medics went to Dozu's body and checked his pulse.

"He's dead." Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes widened and looked at Koyuki who fidgeted a moment before glaring.

"Would you stop _staring!_" she snapped.

"Hey final candidate get down here." Genma called to Gaara who turned and headed to the stairs. One of the medics went to Koyuki but she shook her head.

"I'm fine I don't need to be healed." The medice frowned at her but Kakashi placed hand on Koyuki's shoulder.

"I'll take care of her." the medic nin nodded and left with the others who now had Dozu's body on a stretcher.

"You better win Sasuke or I swear I am going to kick your ass." Sasuke smirked at her.

"Hn. and if I win?" he said his eyes glinting mischievously. Koyuki gave him a secret flirting smirk someone else would have mistaken as a mocking one.

"We'll see..." her eyes clearly showing him what he would get making him smirk mysteriously. "Let's go sensei."

With that Kakashi and Koyuki made hand signs and appeared behind Gai and Lee who were standing next to the seats where Ino, Sakura, and Choji were sitting at.

"Yo"

"What do you mean 'yo' Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

"Oh, you must have been worried...sorry Sakura." Sakura leered at him for a moment before sighing in defeat. Getting mad at her sensei wasn't gonna fix anything. "Um sensei...that mark on Sasuke-"

"It's fine...don't worry." he smiled at her and she smiled back in return.

"Why Koyuki-chan that was a very impressive battle." complimented Lee and Koyuki smile sheepishly before giving a small bow.

"Thanks Lee-san."

"Speaking of the battle." Kakashi started.

"Oh c'mon you're not gonna give me a lecture on this are you?" she whined. "We all knew he was working for Orochimaru so why bother? One less enemy to worry about." Kakashi looked like he wanted to argue but he gave up in the end. She was a ninja and she had a good point anyway. Then he saw how her body was shaking a little and spotted an empty seat next to Choji and pointed.

"Sit." he said and she groaned. She sat next to Choji and watched as Kakashi took out a cloth from his pocket and a small bottle from his jonnin vest. He soaked part of the cloth and started cleaning the blood from Koyuki's face. She flinched and clenched her jaw when he got to her cheek and once it was clean he took out a small round container and a small squared bandage with tape. He taped the bandage to the side of her head which was where she had gotten the blow when Dozu's metal arm exploded. Then he opened the little container and used his finger to get some of the weird green paste and smudge it on the deep cut on her cheek before pinching it closed. Koyuki hissed and Kakashi chuckled.

"This is a special paste, it'll keep the wound from scarring too much. Better than stitching your face together."

"Hn."

"That's very convenient." Lee said, impressed. After a two minutes he let go place everything back in his jonnin vest before standing back up.

"I wonder what else you have in all those pockets brother..."Koyuki mused as she looked at the vest like she could see through it. "You probably have to whole hospital there too."

"Very funny." he said.

"Hey Gaara's coming out." Ino said. Koyuki looked towards the arena and saw Gaara coming out of the building. Without knowing it her hand went towards her neck where the sand had started choking her and silently prayed to whatever gods were out there to protect Sasuke and get out of that fight with out too many wounds since it was near to impossible to get out of this battle without a scratch.

_And now the fight begins...please be careful Sasuke._


	16. Fear Controls

The battle between Gaara and Sasuke was one that got everyone in the stands anxious and amazed. Though it was not as violent as the other battles they've seen. Sasuke threw shuriken and the sand caught them, instantly turning into a sand clone. Then Sasuke had run at Gaara straight on, and waited until he had been surrounded by sand and punching distance that he spun his heel and disappeared only to appear right behind him. Gaara's sand wasn't even fast enough enough to block Sasuke's punch and he received it fully in the face. Up in the stands Koyuki noticed an anbu a cross the stadium and started counting.

"Are you friking kidding me?" Koyuki growled.

"So you noticed it too." said Kakashi.

"How could Sarutobi-sensei place nine anbu in just this stadium?"

"Lord Hokage probably has the others distribute along the village in case Orochimaru tried something." Gai explained. They looked back to the stadium watcdhed as Sasuke moved quickly again and punched him again. Both Lee and Guy gasped in bewilderment.

_That speed, it's as fast as Lee without his weights._

"Is that your sand armor?" Sasuke asked as Gaara's face cracked and sand fell off his cheek. "Come on."

Gaara stayed still and Sasuke smirked.

"If you won't come, then I'll go to you!" He ran again at full speed and the sand was unable to keep up with him. He spun down and kicked Gaara in the jaw, then he took hold f the strap that kept the goared to his back and kicked Gaara in the stomach. Then punched his face again and cause Gaara to skid to the floor ten feet away.

_This is amazing, so this is what you've been doing with Kakashi. _thought Koyuki as she remembered some of her practices with him. _I've noticed his speed had increased but I did't imagine he would get this fast. Not only that his speed could very well be the same if not a little faster than Lee._

As the battle progressed on Naruto ran up the starts his heart beating fast as he and Shikamaru had witnessed Gaara kill two grass shinobi without even blinking an eye and he was afraid the same fate would await Sasuke if the match was not stopped. Sasuke ran top speed at Gaara who had started making a dome shell out of sand and punched it just when it was about to close but the sand had closed the last hole and hardened completely which caused his knuckles to split open.

"Kakashi-sensei you have to stop this match!" Both Kakashi and Koyuki turned to Naruto and looked at him curiously.

"Naruto what are you talking about?"

"Kakashi-sensei Gaara's not like the others he live to kill others...if this match is not stopped Sasuke will die!"

"Naruto calm down, Sasuke will do fine." Koyuki turned back to the match and watched as Sasuke slid up the wall and stayed there using chakra and then gathered more of his chakra.

"I'm telling you!" Naruto sanpped. "Stop the match now or-"

"Just _watch_." Kakashi instructed. "You'd be surprised, there was actually a reason we were late getting here."

They all turned their attention back to Sasuke and watched as he did a few hand signs and grabbed his left hand. His hand crackled and chakra flared up like electricity.

"What the-" Koyuki turned to her brother who smiled at her. "Are you serious?"

Sasuke ran down the wall with the chakra crumbling the wall as it made contact.

"Flesh activation," Murmured Gai as he wastched the bandages rip away little by little. "So that's why you made him focus entirely on taijutsu."

"Yup." Kakashi smiled.

"This is so amazing I can totally see his chakra, and that weird noise."

"It's just a hand chop Sakura." Koyuki said. Then Gai proceeded to explain the functions of the jutsu and just as Sasuke's arm went inside the sand he told them the jutsu's name.

"That's why it's called Chidori, 1000 Birds. Or also known as lightning blade."

"Lightning Blade?" Saskura asked.

"Because Kakashi once split lightning using the jutsu."

The gennin looked like they wouldn't buy the story while Koyuki rolled her eyes. The story had been a total exaggeration since he hand't really split the lighting bolt but directed it towards his hand during battle, which had almost cost him to loose said hand.

"Did he get him?" A person in the stands asked. Koyuki looked towards the battle and saw Sasuke's arm had penetrated the sand dome. A few seconds later it was followed by a gut wrenching scream.

"**_AAAAAAH BLOOOOD I'M BLEEDING! IT'S MY BLOOD!"_**

Sasuke flinched and powered up his chidori again which made Gaara scream.

_What the fuck is that? _Koyuki thought as Sasuke's arm came out of the sand dome with a yellow clawed arm with blue veins grabbing his wrist. Sasuke jerked his arm away and skid ten feet away before holding his bleeding left arm. Koyuki stood up and her hand went up again to her throat.

_Are you serious! That's what it looks like! I should be glad he didn't even turn demon on me!_

"Koyuki, are you alright?" asked Kakashi. Koyuki turned to him and she gulped.

"I think Nartuto's right...Sasuke's in danger."

The sand cracked and slid away to show Gaara holding his bleeding shoulder. The ninth anbu Koyuki gathered his chakra and made the signs for genjutsu. Naruto immediately began feeling sleepy and began seeing feathers.

"What-why do I see feathers."

_Genjutsu. _thought Koyuki and Sakura before quickly reversing it on themselves. The other shinobi around the area reversed it except for Choji, Ino, Naruto and Shikamaru.

Up in the main stands there was a large explosion. The Kazekage jumped out of the smoke, but he was holding the Hokage with a kunai to his throat.

"Sarutobi-sensei!" called Koyuki.

"Leave it to us." the anbu jumped up to the roof to the main building. "First squad aid the Hokage, second squad protect Feudal Lords."

The first squad jumped to the roof when they heard a cry of the Hokage's guard. Then the Kazekage's guard attacked the anbu.

"You're in the way!"

Back in the audience a battle had started between the Konoha, Sound Nin and Sand Nin. In the arena Gaara's siblings rushed to his side along with his sensei.

"Gaara the mission." Baki turned to him and noticed Gaara shaking and clutching his head.

"Gaara can't do it right now he's useless." Kankuro said.

Genma went to Sasuke's side and took out a kunai.

"What's going on?" asked Sasuke.

"Konoha is being attacked." Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his mind instantly went to the stands where he knew Koyuki was at though with all the fighting that was going on he couldn't see her.

"Take Gaara and leave the mission is suspended for now. Get him out of here." Kankuro and Temari grabbed Gaara and jumped over the wall.

"Sasuke." Sasuke looked at Genma and received his order. "You're already at chunnin level, be useful to your village and go after Gaara."

_This is out of control, please be safe Koyuki. _he thought before heading to the wall. Baki threw a kunai at him and Genma blocked it.

"Stay out this, you and I have a battle."

* * *

"Koyuki behind you!" Koyuki turned and took out her spear just in time to block a sound nin from stabbing her in the chest. She blocked it, kicked him in the chest and threw a large kunai at his head killing him instantly.

"Sakura!" Sakura watched in fright as two sound nins rushed at her. Sakura ducked but the blow didn't come. She peeked and saw Kakashi smiling at her.

"Sakura why don't you stay like that while I go thin out enemy lines. Koyuki."

"I'm a little busy right now!" she called back as she fought off sand nin. Kakashi got in between them and dispatched him for her. "Hey!" she pouted.

"Koyuki go after Sasuke." Koyuki looked under Kakashi's arm and saw Sasuke hop over the back wall of the arena and she cursed. She looked at her brother and nodded before heading to the front and jumping on the roof.

"Kakashi the rooftop where the Hokage is!" yelled Guy. Koyuki looked and her blood ran cold. The person in the Kazekage robes was not exactly the Kazekage...but Orochimaru. The worse part was that both of them were in a large purple barrier with no way for the Anbu to help the Hokage.

_Orochimaru? _Koyuki clenched her fists but shook her head. She heard another explosion from a distance and when she turned to the village her eyes widened. Their whole village was under attack and giant summoned snakes crushing everything in their path.

_Sasuke...I have to go after him. _She gathered her chakra and followed Sasuke. Luckly for her he had gotten only a few seconds head start and she'd be able to catch up to him quickly. What she wasn't counting on though was Ikari standing in her way.

Ikari what are you doing? You're supposed to be helping us fight the enemy!"

"I am...you're my enemy." Koyuki raised her spear and blocked his punch and kicked him in the ribs, sending him crashing into a tree.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Koyuki snapped. Ikari wiped the blood from his mouth and smirked. He pointed to the head protector and Koyuki stared surprised at the sound symbol.

"You're working for Orochimaru." she whispered. Ikari clapped.

"We got ourselves a winner! After I was sent to prison I spent those years looking forward to the day where I'd make you mine again. Then Orochimaru went for a visit, he broke in just to see me can you believe it? He offered to make sure my sentence was reduced just so I can take my revenge on you. And lo and behold I'm here, back in Konoha."

"This is a waste of time let me through."

"I can't let you do that my little Shinnaiya. You see, Orochimaru decided you are no longer a valuable asset to his plans."

"What are you talking about?"

"Orochimaru plans to take over Sasuke's body and he thought you'd be useful since your curse marks are linked. But now he just sees you as a nuisance because the Uchiha loves you. So now you need to be taken out of the equation, which is why I'm here."

"You know you always did talk too much." she said before jumping at him and punching him in the jaw. He stumbled before he grabbed her arm and swung her to a tree. Then he pinned her body on a tree trunk and whispered in her ear.

"Before I take your life Shinnaiya...I'm going to claim you so the Uchiha will never get the chance."

Koyuki's eyes widened in fear as she felt his hands travel down to the edge of her pants.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she felt the mark burn her shoulder red chakra exploded around her and Ikari was blasted across five yards. Ikari spat out blood and Koyuki flickered in front of him and picked him up by the neck. A shiver suddenly traveled down to his spine, Koyuki's eyes were an icy blue and her hair was completely silver. The red chakra around her raged uncontrollably around her and it was so powerful it even reached Sasuke who was getting closer to Gaara. He looked behind him and for the first time since the confrontation with Orochimaru he felt cold fear.

_Koyuki...please don't let it control you you'll die if it takes control over you._

_"I can sense your fear Ikari...and I'm going to enjoy every moment of it." _Koyuki smirked. Ikari aimed a punch and she caught a second before it hit her. She gripped fist tighter and builded up the pressure with her chakra. _"I am going to break you piece by painful piece. Starting with these hands of yours, to make sure you never touch me or anyone else again." _There was a loud crack, followed by the piercing scream of pain.

A few minutes later Sasuke sensed a dark chakra behind him. He took out his kunai but a voice quickly stopped him

_"Are you really going to attack me Uchiha?"_

"Hn, then you shouldn't sneak up on me when the village is-" he stopped short when he looked at her and looked horrified. Koyuki's hair was still silver as well as her eyes were icy blue but what made him worry about her more was the fact that her hair, her hands, and part of her face was covered in blood. "Koyuki...you're covered in blood."

She flinched but she quickly covered it with a smirk.

"He deserved it...he was going to touch me..." she said and the look of rage and blood lust in her eyes told him the curse mark was still taking over her.

"Did he try to do something to you?"

"He was working for Orochimaru all along...he betrayed our village and tried to rape me...but not anymore." Her voice was cold and rough. It was so emotionless and inhumane Sasuke just had to get his old Koyuki back.

"What did you do Koyuki?" Sasuke thought.

"Don't worry about it...lets just find Gaara and get this over with." Sasuke was going to tell her to forget it but right ahead of them they saw the sand siblings. Koyuki threw three exploding tagged kunais in their direction and blew them up. Kankuro had managed to hold to Gaara but Temari was blasted to another tree.

"Crap." murmured Kankuro. If only Uchiha had come alone they would of had a better chance at escaping, but with Hatake in the mix if was useless at the moment.

"Give it up, you can't go anywhere." smirked Koyuki as she twirled her kunai in her hand.

"Gaara and I have an unfinished match." Sasuke said. When Temari joined them again Kankuro handed Gaara to her.

"Run Temari."

"What about you? You can't take them by yourself."

"I have Karasu so don't worry, just go!" Temari only nodded, took Gaara and ran.

"Are you really going to fight us Kankuro?" Koyuki smirked again, this time red chakra flared like fire for a moment as if to mock him before settling. In response Kankuro threw a pair of kunais at them and Koyuki deflected them.

"Hold on, this is my battle." the three nins turn and see Shino a branch away.

"Shino...how did you find us?" asked Sasuke. Shino pointed to Sasuke's shoulder and he saw one of Shino's bugs on him.

"Before you left the arena I placed a female insect on you. Her sent is strong enough to attract the other males but it's undetectable to humans."

"Gross." said Koyuki. "Gross but useful."

"Go after Gaara and finish your match since mine never even got to start."

"Lets go Sasuke." Said Koyuki.

"I'll join you in ten minutes." Shino said.

"Hn, I'll be finished by then too." Sasuke smirked before joining Koyuki.

* * *

"Gaara, so you've finally come to." Temari said as she saw Gaara open his eyes.

"Stop Temari." The landed on a thick branch and Gaara clutched his head. "Gaara you're still not alright."

"Temari get out of here."

"What?"

"You're in the way." Next thing she knew she was thrown into a tree a couple of feet away and Gaara faced the two shinobi in front of him. Though Gaara was a bit surprised to see Koyuki there and with all that red chakra raging around her like fire. "Koyuki, you come to fight even though I almost killed you...ngh."

"What's he talking about?" Sasuke asked her but she glared at Gaara.

"You along with the other piece of trash I destroyed will no longer lay a hand on me Sabaku no Gaara." she growled. Gaara looked to Sasuke and smiled wickedly.

"She didn't tell you, I choked her before our fight and gave her a scare." Gaara looked satisfied when he saw a dark look cross over Sasuke's eyes. "And now that you're both here I'll have the pleasure of killing you both!" He said before another wave of pain over took him and sand covered his body until his left arm transformed into the same thing that had slid out of the sand dome at the arena and half of Gaara's face was covered with sand and his teeth had become pointed and his eyes turned yellow with the pupil in the shape of a pointed diamond.

_So this is what he looks like when the demon first begins to take over. _thought Koyuki amusingly. Sasuke activated his sharingan and got prepared. Then Gaara pulled himself like a sling shot and hurled himself at them. Sasuke grabbed hold of Koyuki and they jumped away just in time and hid behind a tree.

"Sasuke!" she snapped but he placed a hand on her mouth.

"Listen to me, I want you to run."

"What are you talking about I can take him-"

"No you can't...his speed has increased even more and I even need my sharingan to keep up with his speed. Leave."

"No." she said but at that moment a coughing fit over took her and she coughed up blood. "Shit..."

"The curse mark has been taking over you for way too long if it keeps going-MOVE!" he pushes her away and takes Gaara's blow sending him into a tree. He quickly stands up and throws a fireball at Gaara but he simply covers himself with the arm as he jumps towards him and hits him again. Koyuki on the other hand is trying to control herself but the red chakra starts to rage even more out of control.

"I need to stop this." she growls. She looks at Gaara and gathers the red chakra in her hand as it takes the shape of a bow and arrow.

_I have only one shot, if this hits him Sasuke'll have a chance. If I miss it'll be even worse for both of us. Just please, please let me hit Gaara._

She waited until Sasuke had jumped out of her line of aim before letting go and the arrow flew fast and hit Gaara squarely in the chest. Gaara screamed in pain as it went through him and he sent sand in the for of shuriken at her and hit her directly. Luckly for her Gaara hadn't been able to make them solid enough to cut her but the impact was hard and sent her to the ground.

"Koyuki!" Sasuke was at her side and sat her up. "Koyuki-"

"The mark was taking over me I had to use it's chakra to weaken it...Sasuke turn me back ngh!" She clutched her arm and screamed as the swirls traveled across her face and covered her arm. She looked at Sasuke pleadingly.

"But I don't know how."

"The only way we've been doing it Sasuke...like I did to you and you did to me...ngh! Sasuke...you have to kiss me..." She groaned in pain as blood drip from her lips. "Sasuke..please...make it stop."

Sasuke placed his hands on the sides of her head and lifted her face to him.

"You'll be fine. I promise." with that he pressed his lips against hers and the chakra raged one more time before it flamed out and her hair quickly switched back to brown. He took his lips away from hers and watched as her blue eyes melted back into brown.

"Thank You." she whispered before loosing consciousness. He picked her up and jumped a few branches away before placing on a branch. Then he rushed back to Gaara who was clutching his chest, the arrow having disappeared when Koyuki became herself again.

"Now we can finish this without interruption." Sasuke said. "You'll pay for hurting her."

"Lets test our purpose in life Uchiha, the looser will DIE!" Gaara yelled as he lounged himself at Sasuke.


	17. A Night of Tears

"Koyuki, Koyuki wake up." Koyuki groaned and opened her eyes, squinting at the glaring sun behind Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?" Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

"You troublesome girl, why do you always end up like this?"

"I have bad luck...where's Sasuke?"

"Asuma-sensei went to find them."

"Them?"

"Naruto, Sakura, and I came after you two."

"Sakura's safe." Kakashi's dog nin Pakkun padded over to them. "She's over there a few feet away." Pakkun nodded his head to another tree. Shikamaru placed a hand on her back and slowly sat her up. She flinched and gripped her lef arm.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked as he took her hand away from her arm and saw the upper part completely red.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Shikamaru moved her hair from the left side of her face and saw it was completely covered in blood and when he looked even closer he noticed some of her hair was caked with it too.

"Koyuki...why are you covered in blood?" She flinched and looked away. "Hey-"

"Koyuki!" Koyuki looked up and almost sighed in relief. Sasuke was limping a little towards her, Asuma was carrying Naruto on his back completely unconscious and a clone was carrying Sakura. Shikamaru helped her up and when Sasuke was close enough she threw her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his shoulder. He then placed his arms around her.

"Sasuke I'm glad you're alright." she whispered. Sasuke only nodded. Asuma and Shikamaru traded knowing looks.

"We should get going, you guys need medical attention." Asuma said. Koyuki and Sasuke let go of each other and nodded.

* * *

"What? Sarutobi-sensei...is, dead?" Koyuki couldn't keep her voice from cracking and Sasuke took hold of her wrist as Kakashi nodded.

"He fought Orochimaru until his last breath, not only that he sealed away the chakra from his arms so he can no longer make jutsus." Koyuki blinked to keep the tears from escaping her eyes and turned to the rooms where Sakura and Naruto were.

"Does Asuma know yet?"

"No, Kurenai went to meet him to let him know." She nodded but then sighed.

"Poor Konohamaru...he's going to be devastated." She whispered. They slid open the doors and walked in to Naruto and Sakura's room. Naruto was the first to spot them and smiled widely.

"Sasuke, Koyuki what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you what else." She smiled. Naruto tilted his head and noticed how her smile didn't reach her eyes and that they showed sadness in them.

"Koyuki what's wrong? Did something happen?" Sakura asked worriedly as Koyuki grabbed a chair and sat down between their beds.

"What I'm going to tell you isn't easy I just found out a few moments ago."

"Tell us Koyuki what happened?"

"The third Hokage...Sarutobi-sensei's dead." she said and a single tear escaped her eyes. Sakura gasped and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"No. But, how?" he demanded.

"Orochimaru did it." Kakashi answered for her and she hung her head to keep them from seeing her tears.

"That scumbag killed Sarutobi...but the Third gave Orochimaru a punishment he'll never get back."

"What did the Hokage do?"

"He sealed away Orochimaru's jutsu...now he'll never be able to weave signs." she rubbed her eyes and smiled sadly at him.

"So what's going to happen now Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked him.

"At the moment we're still gathering our fallen comrades, after that we'll have the funerals of our friends and the Hokage's will be last. While we do this the Lord Of Fire and the elders will meet in order to assign the new Hokage."

The next two days past in grief as the Leaf began to mourn those who'd died in battle. Konohamaru had been devastated when he heard about the death of his grandfather just like Asuma. The Hokage's funeral was on the third day, the sky was grey as the Hokage's funeral was arranged and all the shinobi's were heading to the cemetery to say their final good-byes to their great leader. Koyuki was at her house when there was a knock on the front door. When she opened it she found Sasuke standing there with two white roses.

"Are you ready?" he asked taking in her black clothes and her hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Yeah...I'm ready." he handed her a white rose and they began walking together.

"Where meeting Kakashi at Ichiraku, from there we're heading over to the cemetery." she nodded again and he took her hand in his. "Everything will be fine Koyuki."

"I know that it's just that...Sarutobi was like a second father to me. I can't understand that he'll no longer be there to give us our missions, give us advice when we need it." the she chuckled a little. " Or just to lecture Naruto when he starts to get annoying."

"I know how it feels. But there's nothing we can do about it. The only thing left for us is to cope with it." Koyuki nodded and then took her hand back making Sasuke look at her with a questioning look.

"Sakura." she simply said just as the pinkette walked towards them. She only wave hello and they walked in silence until they met up with Naruto and Kakashi. "Kakashi this must be the first time I actually see you here early." she teased lightly just to raise the mood a bit.

"I only came for a moment I have to go somewhere." but the look in his eyes she could pretty much guess where he was heading and she smiled warmly at him in understanding.

"Alright, but don't loose yourself...even though it's very tempting today."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." with those final words he disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

"What did you mean by Kakashi loosing himself Koyuki-chan?"

"Don't worry about it Naruto it's just something he's been doing a lot since he was our age. Now lets get going."

The Hokage's funeral was grand, just like every funeral where the savior of the village gave up his life to protect the village he loved along with those in it. Half way through the ceremony the dark grey sky began to cry, pouring it's tears on the people as it tried to wash away the sadness and grief of that day. By the end of the ceremony the hokage's memorial was filled with thousands of white roses and one by one the crowd began to disperse just like the sun began to rip away the grey clouds and shine it's light on the village to signal the start of a new beginning. The fire that had burned the tree had been put out and the new leafs were now starting to grow, replacing those that had been lost and make the tree strong again.

* * *

"Koyuki-"

"No! Sasuke I'm not going to talk about it and that's _final._" Koyuki snapped at Sasuke. For the past four days Sasuke had been trying coax Koyuki into telling her what had happened when she fought Ikari. Koyuki however wouldn't say anything; a dark look would pass over her eyes and she'd snap at the Uchiha about minding his own business.

"Koyuki you have to tell me what happened, those nightmares are not normal." he said in a worried tone. Koyuki had small dark circles under her eyes and her hands always had this uncontrollable shake whenever she saw blood or a flash of red, not only that but in the middle of the night she would wake up screaming and then stay the rest of the night asleep. More than once Sasuke had heard her screams and gone to see her but she would never open the door and after trying for almost two hours he would give up and head back home.

"Alright I'll let it go for now." he placed a hand on her cheek and gave her a small smile that made her smile a bit. "But not for long."

"Good luck with that." she smirked.

"Koyuki, Sasuke!" Sasuke quickly withdrew his hand from Koyuki and turned to their teammates and sensei who where making their way towards them.

"Why did you call us for Kakashi?"

"We have a mission."

"So everything is going to keep going now huh?" she asked with a sad frown. Kakashi nodded and placed a hand on her head as she reached him.

"So what's our mission this time?"

"It'll be difficult for you four but after the battles we've had it won't be that hard."

*a bit later*

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Naruto yelled as a six year old pulled on his hair. Their mission had been to take care of the feudal lord's grandkids...which turned out to be eight of them.

"Naruto calm down. Hey get those scissors away from my hair!" snapped Sakura at the second oldest girl who was nine. The girl jumped a bit and Koyuki took that moment to take the scissors away from her.

"Hey!" she whined. Koyuki only smiled and waved a lollipop the size her face in the air.

"If you promise to behave the whole day I'll give you this delicious lollipop." Koyuki said sweetly and the little girl grinned widely.

"I promise I promise!" she begged. "Gimme gimme gimme!" Koyuki gave her the lollipop and she disappeared to her room.

"Thanks for that." sighed Sakura. "Now what?" Koyuki took out a list and started reading.

"Well the nine year old is done with now she'll be engrossed with her dolls so we're good. Sasuke's taking care of the triplets, I just hope he hasn't killed them. Narto-"

"Get off!"

"Is busy with the six year old...we and the other two are with the nanny...now we need the guy who's around our age."

They looked at each other and sighed. The guy was nothing but trouble, the feudal lord had told them he constantly ran away from home and flirted with every girl he met. Though due to him hiding at the mention of babysitters he had not been able to see the two kunoichi.

"You go find him." said Koyuki.

"No way! He's a prankster like Naruto lets just send him." the feudal lord also warned that the boy was a large prankster and they should be careful.

"Naruto's a little busy and if we send Sasuke the guy would just be sent to the hospital with a broken arm, or worse."

"...Ro-Sham-Bo." Sakura said and Koyuki frowned.

"Really?"

"Unless you're scared of loosing."

"You're on pinky."

*Two Minutes later.*

"I hate her!" Koyuki murmured as she walked through the trees. After loosing a tie and a loss Koyuki was now looking for the tree house the 12 year old hid after Koyuki had persuaded the nine year old with a chocolate. She walked and walked for almost an hour before finding it. It was in one of the highest trees and the ladder that led up had been rolled up and hanged on the side of the roof.

"That kid really doesn't want anyone up there." Koyuki sweat dropped. She walked a few feet away and gathered her chakra, when she was far enough she ran straight at the tree and ran non stop up the tree. When she was close she threw wire at a branch and swung her self to the balconie. She looked around for a moment before she gasped.

"This must be the biggest friking tree house in the world."

The tree was thick so the tree house looked even bigger and taller, it was almost a mansion tree house.

"Wow."

"Hey!" she had been looking upwards at it and upon hearing a voice she looked down and saw the oldest of the feudal lord's grand kids. He was handsome, brown short waved hair and light brown eyes. He was just as tall as Sasuke and wore a simple black shirt and beige shorts.

"What are you doing here? No, _how _did you get up here?" Koyuki just tapped her konoha headband and saw the guys eyes narrow.

"You're our _babysitter_?"

"Sitters, my team is taking care of your younger siblings. And you're very rude you didn't even say you're name."

"My name is Han. And...you came for me." he said with a sudden glint in his eyes. Koyuki knew instantly what that glint meant and she rolled her eyes and changed the conversation.

"Nice tree house, wish my dad had built me one. Name's Koyuki by the way." she mused as she looked around again.

"It's my get away spot, from all the staring and problems at home."

"Staring?"

"Walking down the street and being pointed at not to mention the fights my father's had with my mother." he said nonchalantly. Koyuki could only shrug and head towards the edge of the balcony.

"You need to head back to the house, we need help taking care of your siblings."

"I thought that's why you ninja are here." she glared at him and he took a small step back.

"And your job as the oldest is to take responsibility of your family. You can't just escape to your own world and leave them by themselves." with that she jumped from the tree and did a few filps before landing in a cat stand and then standing up straight.

"You have an hour to get back to the mansion...don't make me come back." she called up and the boy's only reply was to throw a water balloon which she easily dodged. When she got back to the mansion she was met with utter chaos. The triplets were covered from head to toe in mud and were running all over the place, leaving footprints everywhere. Sakura was struggling with the other two kids who had avoided the nanny and Naruto was still in an all out war with the six year old.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked her and she almost laughed at out loud though she managed to catch herself in time. His hair was completely white and his clothes had blotches of paint here and there.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked though the smile of amusement was really hard to hide and Sasuke scowled at her.

"I was...ambushed by the triplets." Koyuki could only cover her mouth to stop the laugh that had escaped her. The famous Sasuke Uchiha, had been ambushed by three four year olds and covered in unknown substances. "This is harder than it looks."

"The famous Uchiha...mighty and invincible...was ambushed by four year olds." Koyuki stated in a flat voice but the smirk was still plastered on her face. "I will remember this for as long as I live."

"Shut up." he glared while Koyuki only shook her head and headed towards Sakura. The two boys noticed her and ran towards her with scissors. Koyuki only grabbed the hands which held the scissors and lifted the two boys of the ground.

"Let go!" They squealed. Koyuki put on her most innocent look and smiled sweetly at them.

"Little kids shouldn't play with scissors, unless you want mommy and daddy to take away all your toys." The little boys blushed a crimson red and they let go of the scissors which Sakura caught before they hit the ground. "Now apologize to Sakura-chan and go play with your toys."

"Sowy Sakuda-chan." they bowed before running to their rooms. That's when the nanny walked into the living room and saw the mess.

"Oh dear, the mistress won't like this."

"We'll take care of this, can you please make something to eat for them please?"

"Yes of course." said the nanny and headed towards the kitchen.

"Kid let go!" Yelled Naruto before the six year old let go of his jacket, tripped and feel right on his face. Sobs were followed soon after and Sakura picked him up gently.

"There there don't cry your fine, nothing's broken." she whispered and patted the little kid's back. The little kid only wrapped his arms around Sakura and kept crying.

"Sakura why don't you take him to his room?" Sakura nodded and took the six year old upstairs.

"Thanks Koyuki, you seem to know a lot about kids." Naruto complimented as he checked to make sure his jacket hadn't been broken.

"Well I've spent a few years taking care of Konohamaru so," she let it end there with a shrug. "Now Sasuke-" she looked at him and tried not to laugh. "You should take a shower, the oldest guy seems to be our age so his clothes should fit you."

Sasuke only rolled his eyes and headed to the shower.

"Naruto can you make some clones and find the triplets while I make my own and clean up?"

"Sure. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

An hour later all the kids had been caught and in their rooms. The guy their age had gone to the mansion willingly and helped finish cleaning the house. After that food was served and they gathered in the music room. The floor was white bright marble and the walls had a soft creamy color. A grand piano was by a large window, giving view into the forest where the sun was setting and a large golden harp next to it. Koyuki walked towards the harp and placed a hand on it tenderly.

"A harp?"

"You know how to play?" Han asked.

"No...but my mother did..." she walked over to the harp and gently ran her hand over it. Then let her hand linger for a moment before heading over to the piano. "If it's alright i can play a few bars."

"Go ahead, I can play the harp too...so I'll try to keep up with whatever you play." Koyuki only nodded as she began to play while everyone else sat around the cushions. Koyuki had not stopped playing until the sun had finally set and when she looked around and smiled. All the kids had fallen asleep, even her fellow team members.

"You play piano extremely well." Han told her and she only shrugged.

"Time to get the little ones in bed." Han nodded towards the nanny and she helped Koyuki and Han take the younger kids into bed, all for the triplets. The little girls were curled up on Sasuke who had also fallen asleep.

"Han you can leave now I'll take care of the triplets." Han nodded and left, when she couldn't sense her presence anymore Koyuki headed to Sasuke and after making sure she didn't step on the twins she bend over and kiss Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke instantly opened his eyes but when he saw it was Koyuki he smirkd against the kiss.

"The triplets have taken a liking to you." she told him as she pulled away. Sasuke only shrugged. "Want to help me get them in bed?"

Sasuke gathered two of the girls and Koyuki picked up the other. When they got to the triplet's room Sasuke slowly passed Koyuki the triplets one by one until they were snugly in bed. Koyuki tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and sighed in satisfaction.

"What a day." She sensed Sasuke a second before his arms encircled her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. "Sasuke, not here." she whispered as she felt his lips graze her neck.

"Then lets leave."

"We can't just leave Sakura and Naruto you know." she whispered with a laugh.

"And you know I don't care." there was a knock on the door and both lovers instantly sprang apart expecting to see either of their teammates. Instead they were met with the smirk of the nanny who had Sasuke's clothes in her hands.

"I have washed and dry these so you may change out of young masters clothes." Koyuki rubbed her face to fight to flush that rushed to her cheeks while Sasuke took his clothes from the lady as if he headn't done anything.

"Thank you." the nanny bowed and went about her business.

"How is it that you can control your face, I swear mine is red."

"I just do." He got close to her again and ran his hand through her hair. "You're right we can't do anything here. I'll go change while you wake up the others." he gave her a small kiss on the lips before heading towards the restroom to change. Koyuki sighed and looked at the sleeping triplets.

"Be grateful you're not my age right now."

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei you're on time." Naruto commented with sleepy eyes. Kakashi had arrived along with the children's parents who were very impressed on how team seven had handled the children.

"Not even our nanny could handle them so easily, including our oldest son." the wife looked at her husband with eagerly. "Honey we should defidently start hiring ninja to take care of them."

"We'll see." the husband said. After the team was paid they all headed home. Kakashi lingered for a moment with Koyuki and Sasuke had no choice but to head over to his house. Once Koyuki and Kakashi were inside they took a seat on the couch.

"I know what you're going to ask." Koyuki interrupted before Kakashi could speak. "I'm not going to talk about that day."

"Koyuki your nightmares haven't stopped at all."

"But how-Sasuke." she rolled her eyes.

"He's your best friend and he's just as worried as I am." Kakashi said as he embraced his sister. "I know how it feels when you kill for the first time..." Koyuki jerked away.

"Don't! You don't know what it's like to kill the way I did! You don't know what it's like when the enemy tries to-" she turned away and clasped her head. "I gained a scar that'll take years to get over...I...I killed him with satisfaction...when I-" she choked and a hard sob shook her. Kakashi pulled her to him on the couch and sat her on his lap just like when she was little as she started to cry.

"I know it's hard for you, but you shouldn't keep your friends in the dark Koyuki. They're worried about you."

"They can't know..._promise me Kakashi..._you can't tell Naruto _or _Sakura." she sobbed. "If they knew what I've done..."

"They would still accept you as their friend." He whispered, stroking her hair as she clutched his vest. "Don't jump to conclusions so quickly little sister...no sleep." With that he pressed a pressure point in her neck and she slumped against him. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to upstairs to her bedroom. After placing her in bed he moved a lock of hair from her face.

"You can come in now Sasuke." the balcony of her bedroom slid opened and Sasuke walked in, letting the door slide close. "Keep watch over her Sasuke, she's more distraught than she seems.

"Don't worry about it. I'll look after her all night if I have to."

"I'm taking a big gamble on trusting her to you." Sasuke glanced at Kakashi questioningly. "You may have strong feelings for her...but you're thirst for revenge is just as strong. I only pray you never harm her in any way...she's had enough scars in her heart for you to add more. Be aware of it." Kakashi disappeared in a silent swirl of smoke. Sasuke went over to the drawer and found some sweat pants he'd left there a few days ago. He changed into his sweatpants and slid his shirt off before climbing in to the bed. Koyuki stirred and opened her eyes a bit lazily.

"_Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." _he whispered as he caressed her cheek. Her only response was to snuggle closer and rest her head against his shoulder and an arm around his waist, the grogginess not making her realize he was shirtless.

"_It's alright...I feel better now that you're here." _she murmured and kissed his shoulder before she settled once more and fell asleep once more. That night Sasuke never took his eyes from her sleeping face until sleep overcame him as well. And even when the sky began to lighten as dawn got closer arms were around her in such a protective way that not even a single nightmare had entered her dreams.


	18. Hatred Between Brothers

Koyuki stirred and moaned as the sun shone on her face through the small opening in the balcony curtains. She moved to sit up but realized she couldn't. Something, or rather someone was holding her by the waist and she could feel a warm breath tickling her shoulder. For a moment her chest was filled with panicked, thinking she was back with Ikari and his violent manner. She slowly looked behind her and almost yelled out with joy when she realized it was Sasuke. He had fallen asleep with his chin resting on the crook of her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist. Koyuki's lips parted in a small smile at the sight of his sleeping face.

_Sasuke..._

She turned a bit and gave Sasuke a soft kiss on the forehead. The brunette stirred but didn't wake up, though he did smile for a moment and snuggled even closer which made Koyuki blush. She couldn't help it as a chuckle escaped her and this time Sasuke did wake up. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at Koyuki a bit groggy.

"_I'm sorry, I woke you up."_ Koyuki whispered but Sasuke only cupped her cheek and kissed her on the lips. A warm sensation flooded over Koyuki as she parted her lips and allowed Sasuke to slip his tounge in her mouth. She placed her hand on his cheek and tilted her head to make the kiss even deeper. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist again and rolled onto his back, taking Koyuki with him so she was now on top of him, and only then did she realize he wasn't wearing a shirt and it made her blush.

"You're...not wearing a shirt..." Once again Sasuke said nothing as he pulled her towards him again and this time Koyuki didn't say anything else except moan as his hands traveled up her shirt and caressed her back. A low growl rose on the back of Sasuke's throat as her cold hands moved around shirtless upper body and his hands went to her waist again. His kisses were gentle and his caresses were smooth and ghosted over her skin making goosebumps rise on her skin. Her hands in the mean time had slowly traveled up his chest to the back of his head were her fingers played with his soft jet black blue hair.

"Sasuke," Koyuki sighed as his lips left hers and traveled from her jaw down to the hollow of her neck. Sasuke then slowly got hold of the bottom of her shirt and began to pull it off her slowly. When he had taken it all off he had to fight off the blush that had threaten to rise up to his face. After almost months of having met and gotten together, he's never really seen her without a shirt, or without any clothes for that matter. Her body was nothing like he'd imagined, her upper body was well toned and her chest was covered by a black sports bra. There were a few bruises here and there from their training but what really caught his attention was her scar. It went from her cleavage down to her hip. It looked a few years old by the paleness of it compared the rest of her skin, his hand went to her cleavage and with two fingers he traced it to her hip. Koyuki stilled and followed his line of sight.

"This scar..." Something flashed in the back of Sasuke's mind, the flash of a sword and blood spraying the floor. His thumb moved over and over where the scar ended and Koyuki placed her hand over it. Sasuke's eyes met with Koyuki's and he could see sadness in them. "How did you get this scar?"

"...your brother did this to me." His eyes darkened with fury and his hand tightened on her hip.

"How?"

"You've already seen this scar before, except before it was opened and blood was gushing out." His grip tightened even more and Koyuki bit her lip. Sasuke could now remember clearly when he had gone inside the room to find his parents dead on the floor along with Koyuki's mother and Koyuki herself in a puddle of blood. Sasuke's hands trembled and he closed his eyes. She placed her hand on Sasuke's and squeezed it.

"Sasuke...Sasuke look at me." Koyuki placed her other hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead. Sasuke opened his eyes and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I wasn't able to save you back then...I almost couldn't stop you from getting hurt during the exams."

"Sasuke that's enough it wasn't your fault. We were young and barely started out in the academy."

"But Itachi-"

"Isn't you, you and Itachi are two completely different people. Don't compare yourself to him, I know you'll become stronger than him." Sasuke looked at her and he sat up making her sit between his legs. Then he pressed his forehead against hers.

"You know...you always know just what to say." Koyuki could only smirk as he pressed his lips against hers.

Very quickly their kisses began to get more intense, his hands traveled all over her body and so did Koyuki's hands. Though without them noticing their bodies began to heat up and slowly they began to grind their bodies against each other. Their heart beats began to beat faster as a heated passion began to take over them. Sasuke's hands had gone to the middle of her back and the back of her neck and Koyuki's head fell backwards as his lips grazed her smooth neck.

"Sasuke," she moaned as she brought her hands up to his hair again. Sasuke's only response was a low growl as she raked her hands through his hair and he grinned harder against her. That's when Koyuki felt him through the bed sheets and she let out a soft moan of pleasure. Next thing she knew she was on her back and Sasuke was looming over her his eyes glinting in a way she's never seen before though Sasuke could have said the exact same thing as he gazed down at her chocolate brown eyes and saw a wild fire waiting to be set free.

"Koyuki...this," he panted but Koyuki only brought her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her but they were interrupted by a loud knock on the front door. Sasuke looked at Koyuki questioningly.

"Were you expecting someone?"

"No." Sasuke moved from her and looked out the window to the front door and saw Sakura. "Sakura's here."

"What? Why?"

"How should I know this is your house. But she doesn't look happy."

A small smirk of mischief appeared on her lips and her eyes sparkled dangerously. Sasuke noticed the way she looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I dare you to open the door just the way you are right now."

"Are you nuts?"

"Of course I am but that's irrelevant, do it."

"No!"

"Why not? It's always been Sakura's dream to see you like that we should turn that imagination into reality."

"Why should I?"

"Oh just do it! Don't you wanna see her face when she sees you like that and then have me show up behind you and making her realize it's my house?"

Yes, Sasuke could imagine the look Sakura would give though it would cause Sakura to think there was something going on between them.

"She won't suspect anything trust me." Koyuki said as she stood up from the bed and grabbed a shirt from her drawer and put it on, then took off her shorts and put on her pajama shorts.

"You don't know her like I do." he said as he looked down the window at Sakura who knocked on the door again.

"You know her as much as I do. Lets be honest you've never interacted with her until you two became teammates."

Sasuke had to admit she had a point, but it did not stop him from feeling uncomfortable. Koyuki grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of the room down the stairs and to the door. Koyuki went to the side where the kitchen was at and began to rummage through the drawers.

_Does she really have to do that? _he thought. Another knock, this one a little more impatient. _Here goes nothing. _Sasuke sighed before opening the door just when Sakura was about to knock again. First thing Sakura did was freeze in place, her went from his face to the side of the door which had the house number just to make sure it wasn't his house. The something else caught her attention, she had only imagined and dreamed of what Sasuke looked like without a shirt and now she had gotten her wish.

_.GOD! _Inner Sakura screamed as blood gushed out her nose while the outter Sakura only turned beet red and stuttered.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun...um..what are you-"

"Hey Sasuke!" Koyuki yelled from the kitchen and Sakura's blushed went away upon hearing the voice. "There's nothing to eat do you wanna go out and have ramen?"

"I'm not Naruto I don't have ramen for breakfast." He yelled over his shoulder. Then he looked back towards Sakura who looked confused.

"Sakura," the pinkette turned her attention back to Sasuke and the blush went up again. Koyuki came out of the kitchen and walked towards them.

"Oh hey Sakura, what brings you here?" Koyuki asked with a smile though her eyes shone a bit dangerously. Sakura took Koyuki in and her eyes narrowed at her clothes which looked a bit rumpled along with her hair followed by looking at Sasuke again though this time her eyes went down and realized Sasuke wore sweat pants that were dangerously low on his hips.

"Sakura are you ok? You look really red." Sakura snapped out of her daze glared at Koyuki.

"Kakashi-sensei asked me to give this to you." she held out an envelope which Koyuki took.

"Huh, strange he'd send you. Usually he would either send Naruto or come here himself."

"He was in a hurry and he couldn't find Naruto. Now if you'll excuse me there is somewhere I have to be." With that Sakura turned and left but not before she sent a glare towards Koyuki. When Sakura was out of sight Koyuki closed the door and busted out with a laugh.

"This is the most fun I've had all morning!" She laughed. She looked over at Sasuke and his face was set in his usual poker face mode though the corner of his lip was twitching. "Oh c'mon you have to admit that was funny." she smirked. The roll of Sasuke's eyes was enough for Koyuki before opening the envelope and reading it.

"huh, interesting."

"What?"

"He wants to meet up with us today around noon."

"Why?"

"I don't know that's all it says." she said as she placed the letter on the table. "Help me get the table ready and I'll make breakfast this time."

"I thought you said there was nothing to eat." he smirked. She looked over her shoulder with a devious smirk.

"I just wanted to mess with Sakura some more, here eyes were too focused on your body." she winked and went inside the kitchen.

* * *

"Kurenai, Asuma...you two seem pretty chummy." Kakashi mused as he watched his friends make his way towards him. Kurenai blushed and Asuma rolled his eyes.

"Fool, Anko asked me to buy her some dango."

"What are you doing here Kakashi?"

"Oh I'm just meeting here with some people. Sasuke and Koyuki actually." he said with a slightly louder voice. Next to Kakashi there was a small tea restaurant and there were two men within hearing distance. Both wearing black cloaks with red clouds and large straw hats with white strings and a bell though one was taller and the other shorter. The smaller person stopped mid way on driking his tea when he heard both names and stared straight ahead. Red eyes glaring at the wall.

"That's rare, you waiting for someone." Asuma mused.

"Onii-san!" The three adults turned to see Koyuki and Sasuke heading their way.

"Kakashi, you're actually on time." said Sasuke. "That's a surprise."

"Well I can be early once in a while." Sasuke looked behind and saw two cups of tea and dango and made a face.

"I don't really like dango or sweet things."

"Oh really?" Kakashi made eye contact with Kurenai and Asuma. Both Shinobi and they nodded and disappeared.

"Kakashi why did you want to meet us for?"

"Oh that, I just wanted to make sure you were alright after last night."

"I'm fine brother, Sasuke took _really _good care of me." she replied and sent Sasuke a secret wink. The young Uchiha rolled his eyes at her.

"Are we going to be doing any training?"

"Not today, there is a small mission for me."

"Is it top secret?" Koyuki asked and Kakashi answered her a bit mysteriously.

"You could say that. Now I have to leave, my mission shouldn't take long." with that he smiled and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Well that was weird. Then what was the point of getting us here?" pouted Koyuki. "You and I could have been doing something else." The double meaning behind it brought a smirk to Sasuke's lips.

"Lets train and then head back?" That brought an amused glint in Koyuki's eyes and she laughed.

"Sounds like a plan. But lets finished the tea he ordered for us. They went to the table where the suspicious men had sat and grabbed the cups. At that moment a chill went up Koyuki's spine and she gasped.

"Koyuki?" Sasuke looked at her, slightly alarmed. She looked at the cups of tea in her hand and made a face. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you sense it?"

"What?"

"The chakra lingering here." Sasuke closed his eyes and focused until he sensed a cold chill. "The first one I don't recognize but the second one feels really familiar and it brings cold chills."

"Kakashi was here."

"But this isn't his chakra and the mysterious one is not from anyone in the village. It feels different." She brought the cup of tea to her lips and instantly spat it out and placed it on the table. A look of horror in her eyes.

"Koyuki?"

"It's him..."

"Who?" Koyuki looked at him and passed the tea over. Confused Sasuke brought it over and smelled it. But the instant he recognized the smell he dropped it and it broke, spilling the tea all over the floor. "But how?"

"He was here Sasuke."

"That's impossible...maybe it's some-"

"No it's him, he's the only one who drinks it this way." Sasuke clenched his fist and anger began to overtake him. "Sasuke we have to talk to Kakashi."

Sasuke and Koyuki quickly got up and headed over to Kakashi's place.

* * *

"To think Itachi and Kisame managed to find their way into the village undetected." Murmured Asuma.

"At least they haven't found Naruto."

"Naruto's habits are simple but hopefully they haven't caught him yet." Kurenai said but fell silent when Gai placed a finger to his lips. Not a few seconds later they heard Koyuki.

"Kakashi we need to talk to you!" The door opened and Sasuke and Koyuki stopped in their tracks. Kakashi was on the bed but in really bad condition. His mask was slightly ripped and he looked as if he'd been through the ringer.

"Why is Kakashi bedridden? What are you all doing here?" Sasuke asked and Koyuki ran to her brother.

"Kakashi! Kakashi answer me!" She snapped but her brother wouldn't answer her despite his eyes being opened. They had a faraway look about them, as if he was in a trance and he couldn't escape it. Koyuki looked over her shoulder at the other jonnin. "Someone better give me a _damn_ explanation, _now!_"

"Well, you see-" Gai started but another jonnin opened the door.

"Is it true that Itachi's back in the village? And that he's after Naruto-oh..." the jonnin stopped when he finally realized Sasuke was in the room.

"Idiot." Murmured Kurenai.

"After Naru-Sasuke wait!" Koyuki screamed when she saw Sasuke push past the jonnin and run out of the apartment. She got up and went after him.

"Damn it why does this always have to happen?" snapped Gai before chasing after both gennin.

_So he is back, but why is he after Naruto? If Itachi catches up to him he's dead._

"Sasuke!" Sasuke looked behind him and saw Koyuki running towards him. "Sasuke don't be rash."

"We have to find him!"

"Then lets start at Ichiraku's, don't worry we'll find him before Itachi does." they headed to Ichiraku and were disappointed he wasn't there.

"Old man where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"He was here a few minutes ago, he left with Jarayia to a town not to far from here."

"Jarayia?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll explain about him on the way we have to hurry, thanks." After getting the name of the town they ran at full speed out of the village and towards the town. Upon arriving there Koyuki quickly explained.

"Jarayia is one of the three sannin he's in the same league as Orochimiaru and just as powerful. If Naruto's with him he should be fine, but we still have to warn him. He has long white hair in a ponytail.

"Alright."

"Let's split up we'll cover more ground that way."

"But if Itachi-"

"We can't worry about that now Sasuke we have to find Naruto first." with that both teammates split up and went to every single motel or inn they could and described Naruto and Jaraiya.

* * *

Naruto was meditating for what seemed like hours when there was a knock to his door followed by a voice.

"_NARUTO! Naruto open the door!"_

_Koyuki? What's she doing here?_

Naruto jumped of the bed and opened the door. Koyuki went in, closed the door and locked it.

"Koyuki what are you doing here?"

"Where's Jaraiya-sensei?"

"He left to a bar-"

"I'm going to kill that old pervert. We have to leave now you're in danger."

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused while Koyuki opened the window and looked around the streets. There was a knock on the door and since Naruto was already standing at the door he unlocked it.

"NARUTO DON'T-" Naruto opened the door and found himself staring into a pair of sharingan eyes.

"Sasuke?" Koyuki ran to him and stopped dead in her tracks when she realized it wasn't Sasuke, but Itachi.

_Shit_

"So this is the nine-tailed host...thought he'd be taller."

_How do these guys know about the fox?_

"And who is this?" asked the taller man with blue skin, gills on his neck, and sharp pointed teeth and he was looking straight at Koyuki.

"_Itachi,_" Koyuki hissed with hatred. Itachi spared her only a glance before looking at Naruto again.

"Naruto, step out-"

"Like hell he won't!" Koyuki closed the door in their faces and grabbed Naruto by the neck of the shirt while gathering her chakra. "Sorry Naruto but you have to run away."

"What are-?" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as Koyuki flung him out the open window just when the door burst open, hit Koyuki, and slammed her on the wall. Naruto landed on the building across the small street and fell to the ground. He got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ooww."

_Koyuki...I need to help her._

**_You idiot brat, they want us so why not leave her? _**Naruto flinched as he heard the Kyubi's voice.

_I can't leave her!"_

**_They are after my power ignorant fool! At your weak level you won't stand a chance!_**

_I don't care I have to help her._

"Naruto!" Naruto turned and found Sasuke skid to a halt in front of him.

"Sasuke."

"Where's Koyuki?"

"She's in the motel...fighting a guy who has the same sharingan you do."

"And you left her by herself?"

"Well I'm _sorry! _She literally _tossed _me out the _window!_" With that Sasuke ran towards the motel not realizing the danger him and Koyuki were in.

* * *

"You knew you were outmatched from the beginning, yet you didn't run." The shark man grinned as he grabbed Koyuki by the wrist and threw her across the hallway. She skid on the floor until her back hit the wall and she coughed up blood.

"I'm not gonna let you get a hold of Naruto." she groaned.

"Then you're in the way." said Itachi with a monotone before throwing a kunai towards her face. Koyuki closed her eyes, waiting for the pain but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke standing in front of her, the kunai that had aimed at her head was now on the floor.

"Sasuke?"

"Uchiha, Itachi." It took Koyuki a moment to realize she was no longer Sasuke's concern, but Itachi.

"Well, well, who is this kid? He looks an awful lot like you, even has the sharingan. Last I heard everyone in the Uchiha clan was eliminated...by you."

"He's my younger brother." Itachi answered and Sasuke glared.

"_You don't deserve to call him that you son of a bitch!"_ hissed Koyuki.

"Just as you have said. I've lived my entire life hating you, gaining strength to finally defeat you."

"_Koyuki," _Koyuki turned and saw Naruto on the right left hallway who signaled for her to go to him. She groaned as she crawled over to him and once there Naruto pulled her up into a sitting position. "Are you alright?"

"I'm...fine..." she gasped. "But I think I broke a rib or two."

"Don't worry we have to get you out of here first-"

"We can't leave Sasuke by himself." There was a sudden chirping noise and Koyuki saw as the chidori in Sasuke's hand grew brighter.

"And now... you die!"

Sasuke ran at full speed towards Itachi and just when he was within range Sasuke lounged his hand. Naruto covered Koyuki as dust and wood flew everywhere and a large hole exploded on the side of the building. When it cleared Koyuki looked under Naruto's arm and with dread that Sasuke had not managed to land a blow on Itachi. The older Uchiha had blocked it and was now holding Sasuke tightly by the wrist.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto wait." Naruto did not listen to Koyuki as he took out a kunai

"Get away from Sasuke!"

"Don't butt in Naruto!" Sasuke snapped.

"Kisame, get ready to take the kyubi."

"Why you little-"

"Shut up."

_Crack!_

Itachi snapped Sasuke's wrist and Sasuke yelled out in pain as Itachi let him go and fell to the ground.

_Damn it I gotta do something._ Naruto thought as he bit him thumb and began the hand signs for the summoning jutsu.

"Too slow!" Kisame said as he swung his sword in front of Naruto and the chakra he had gathered disappeared.

_Where- where did all my chakra go?_

"Forget the legs. Let's cut off the arms to keep him from throwing anymore jutsus."

"Naruto move!" Koyuki yelled as she ran towards them. Smoke rose up and when it cleared there was a large warrior toad who had blocked Kisame's attack.

"Made it just in time."

Naruto looked behind him and saw Jarayia, carrying an unconscious woman while holding Koyuki on the other.

"Jarayia...put me down...I have broken ribs," Koyuki gasped and the sannin placed her on the floor.

"I see you've taken the genjutsu we placed on the women."

"Using genjutsu to seperate me from Naruto is low, even for you two...Akatsuki."

"So that's why Kakashi knew so much about us, you were his informant." said Itachi not at all surprised.

"You stupid pervy sage it's all your fault!"

"Don't insult me in front of our enemies!"

"I don't care, just defeat them and help Sasuke so we can get outta here!"

Jarayia turned serious and quickly tried to plan out an escape plan. Until Sasuke interrupted.

"Don't interfere...this battle..i-is mine..." Sasuke groaned as he tried to get up.

"You idiot you're no match for him!" Koyuki snapped. "Let Jarayia handle-"

"No! Don't butt in Koyuki..."

"Dumbass! He killed my mother too!" She snapped with anger. "But if I was no match for him what makes you think you are?"

"If you want it that way." Itachi said as he turned to Sasuke with cold eyes. The younger Uchiha though smirked.

"Finally!" Sasuke moved but Itachi was faster. He kneed Sasuke in the stomach, elbowed his kneck, punched him in the chest and then kicked him with so much force he flew straight at the wall. But Koyuki had gathered up her chakra and ran to catch Sasuke mid air and both of them slammed into the wall with Koyuki taken the entire impact of it.

"Koyuki!"

_Incredible, she managed such speed in order to catch Sasuke._ Thought Jarayia.

"ngh...Sasuke...you alright..." Koyuki panted as Sasuke opened his eyes at her.

"I told you-"

"Oh shut up..."she snapped as Itachi walked towards them. Sasuke got off Koyuki and stood up, his legs barely holding him up.

"Come on!" Sasuke yelled and ran at Itachi but under his condition he didn't even land a single blow as Itachi blocked and beat the crap out of him.

_How can this happen... _Sasuke thought as each blow landed. _After so long...nothing has changed...the gap...hasn't closed at all._

"Sasuke!" Koyuki yelled as Itachi once again threw him against the wall and he slid to the ground next to her. Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the throat and picked him up until they were leveled eye to eye. Koyuki took out a kunai but her hand was grabbed and her body pinned to the wall as a clone of Itachi stared at her with cold murderous eyes.

"You want to know something Sasuke?" Itachi whispered. "The reason why you're not so strong?"

Itachi's lips hovered by Sasuke's ear with a smug look.

"_You don't have enough **hate.**"_ he said. Sasuke flinched and when he looked at Itachi he watched as his older brother closed his eyes and then reopened them. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in recognition and his sight went dark. Koyuki struggled and tried to kick but the clone didn't let her move an inch. A second later the hair at the back of her neck stood on end as Sasuke let out blood curling screams of terror.

"Sasuke!" Screamed Koyuki. "Let me go you asshole!"

"Now it's your turn." the clone whispered and Koyuki turned to him only to be snared in the same technique as Sasuke.

Jarayia tried to move but Kisame was instantly in his way.

"Lets not interrupt them...this is their battle after all."

"**_!" _**Koyuki's screams soon followed Sasuke's and Naruto clenched his fists as anger coursed through him and his heart clenched almost painfully. Koyuki's screams were almost worst than Sasuke's and the screamed went on and on till it almost felt like an eternity until they both suddenly seized. Naruto couldn't take it any longer as he suddenly ran towards them.

"Naruto!" Kisame went after Naruto and Jarayia's hands moved lightning speed with hand signs and slammed them on the ground. The walls around them became walls of pink flesh and wrapped around Sasuke and Koyuki as well as the feet of everyone except Jarayia.

"What is this?"

"Naruto, don't move. This is my jutsu." then he looked at the Kisame and Itachi and smirked. "How unfortunate for you two. You are now in the belly of the great mountain toad, I'll enjoy watching you be digested."

"Kisame lets go." Itacho ordered and began to run with Kisame a few seconds behind him.

"Don't think you can escape so easily!" he pressed on the flesh and thick pillars of flesh went after them. They chased them towards a wall with a window as Kisame looked behind him.

"Itachi, don't look but there's a wall of flesh catching up to us." Itachi closed his eyes again and when he opened them there was another explosion.

_What? No way. _Jarayia ran with Naruto close behind him and both stopped when they saw a large hole in the wall where the window had been, black flames still surrounding the hole.

"What are these black flames?"

"Don't get near them Naruto!"

"Gyah."

_This is strange, the mountain toad's stomach is fire proof since it spits out fire; yet they were able to burn a hole through. _Jarayia took out a scroll and wrote a quick seal and then sealed away the fire.

"Now it's time to tend to your teammates." they walked back to Sasuke and Koyuki, then Jarayia undid his jutsu. The walls of flesh melted away and Naruto caught Sasuke and sat him on the floor while Jarayia sat Koyuki next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Koyuki...say something!" Naruto said. Both of his teammates were still conscious but their eyes were completely vacant as if their mind were no longer there.

A kunai then whizzed past them into a wall and when Jarayia turned he only saw a flash of green before a foot connected with his face. Turns out Gai had finally caught up to them but had forgotten to pack a hand mirror and used his headband as a mirror to see through the hole though the view hadn't been cleared.

"You idiot." murmured Jarayia.

"I'm sorry...but what about them?"

"There bodies are the least of my concerns, I'm more worried about their minds."

"They seem to had been hit with the same jutsu as Kakashi. He also seems to be in this comatose state."

"What? Kakashi-sensei too?" Naruto looked from Gai to his fallen teammates and his anger boiled up again.

"Damn them...Pervy sage lets go after them! If it's me they want then I'll go to them and kick their ass!"

"Don't be stupid, you're no match for them."

"But-"

"Naruto! It took me large amounts of chakra just to make them flee! If it hadn't been for me you would of already been dead! You're _weak_, all you can do now is train."

"There are times like these, when comrades and students are this injured...I really wish she was still here."

"That's who we are on our way to look for." Gai snapped his attention towards Jaraiya in disbelief.

"You really are going to look for her?"

"The one who wear the gamble symbol on her back, a temper so great it even makes the most cold hearted men tremble, the one who is known for her rotten bad luck...the Slug Princess Tsunade."

* * *

_A late christmas present for you all! Sorry took so long. Hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter and Happy New Years everyone! :3_


	19. Only Three Days

Darkness. It was all Koyuki could see, no matter which way she looked it was completely pitch black. She reeled in her mind, trying to remember what happened. Flashes assaulted her mind at the same time; finding Naruto, fighting Itachi, Sasuke getting hurt followed by Itachi's sharingan.

_Did Itachi knock me out? _Koyuki thought _But, why am I in the dark then..._

_"_Koyuki!" Koyuki looked around and this time she found herself in the room where Sasuke's parents had been murdered. Her mother was already dead on the floor and Koyuki saw her younger self in the arms of the younger Sasuke with Itachi a few feet away.

"Koyuki please don't die!" the younger Uchiha's eyes were narrowed in fear and filled with tears.

The older Koyuki looked away, knowing this was a dream. When she looked again everyone was gone but the younger Koyuki remained. She was on her feet though her chest was soaked in blood and her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"_You were useless. You couldn't even save his parents or your own mother."_

"We were young! There was nothing we could have done!" yelled Koyuki.

"_You were weak, you were useless." _The younger Koyuki looked up and Koyuki gasped when icy blue eyes stared back at her; she hadn't noticed it before but the hair of the younger girl was silver. Just like when the mark took over her. "_And for that you will suffer." _Suddenly the younger girl collapsed and screams began to fill her ears and blood splashed everywhere like a stormy sea.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Koyuki yelled but it wouldn't stop. She didn't know how long she had been there listening and watching at the horror until she heard another voice.

_Don't worry, you can wake up now. No one's gonna hurt you._

* * *

Naruto watched as Koyuki's eyes snapped open and she snapped up into a sitting position followed by her flinching and clutching her ribs.

"Koyuki-chan take it easy you're safe." her eyes met his and he saw relief pass her eyes.

"Naruto." the blond smiled his goofy smile at her and Koyuki gave him a small one of her own. "Where am I?"

"You're at Konoha's Hospital." Tsunade answered. Koyuki looked at Tsunade and Naruto watched as her eyes widened in recognition.

"You..you're..."

"I see Kakashi has told you quite a lot about me." Koyuki nodded.

"Um, not to sound rude...but what are you doing here?"

"She's going to be the Fifth Hokage." Naruto answered. "And she also came to cure everyone who was injured by the Akatsuki."

"I Sasuke awake?"

"We were gonna wake him up next."

"I want to be there when he wakes up." Naruto looked like he wanted to protest but Koyuki had already pulled off the bed sheets. She got up and Naruto had to grab her by the elbows to stop her from loosing here balance.

"Tsunade-sama?" asked her assistant Shizune who had short black hair and held a small pig in her arm.

"It's fine. Lets go then." when they arrived at Sasuke's room Koyuki wasn't surprised to see Sakura sitting on a chair next to Sasuke's bed. Sakura looked tired and her eyes were slightly rimmed red from the tears she had probably shed a few minutes ago. She also saw dafodils on the bed night stand, one older than the other.

_She probably came here everyday instead of training. _Koyuki inwardly sighed. When Sakura saw Tsunade she stood up and bowed but Tsunade smiled.

"You don't need to bow to me young one."

"Gai-sensei told me about you...please help Sasuke-kun." Tsunade nodded and walked over to Sasuke, her hand glowing green as she placed it on his forehead. A moment later Sasuke stirred and opened his eyes as Tsunade removed her hand. He stayed still for a moment before sitting up looking disoriented. Then his eyes met Koyuki's and stayed there. Koyuki opened her mouth to speak but Sakura beat her to it as she threw her arms around Sasuke's neck and cried. Sasuke looked at Sakura for a moment but his eyes flicked back to Koyuki who had looked away when Sakura had thrown her arms around him. All of this did not go unnoticed by Tsunade who raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Koyuki you've seen Sasuke's going to be fine. I think it's time you return to your room since you just woke up too." Koyuki took this opportunity to look away from Sasuke to Tsunade and nod. "Shizune take her back to her room and check if there's anything else that needs to be healed."

"Yes Tsunade-sama. Come along Koyuki-san."

"Hai." Koyuki answered and followed but stopped at the door way when she heard Sasuke's voice.

"Koyuki..." Sasuke called but she did not turn to look at him. "I'm, glad you're alright."

" tch," she clenched the door frame but did not look towards him. "You stupid Uchiha." with that she left and Tsunade looked at the door in confusion then at Naruto who motioned her to follow him to Lee's room.

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

"What's the relationship between Koyuki and Sasuke?" she watched as Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well...they're not exactly friends but they don't hate each other either. Sometimes I catch them looking at each other when they think no one's looking but I don't know what to make of it."

"hmm." Tsunade thought with interest. _Maybe coming here had been a good idea._

A day had passed since Koyuki had woken up. She had been completely healed by Shizune and was allowed to leave but Shizune had told her she'd feel sore for a while and to rest at least one more day. It was almost sun set and she had just finished dressing when she sensed large amounts of chakra coming from the roof. And she recognized the chakra as Sasuke's and Naruto's.

_That can't be good. _She concentrated a bit more then went to the window and saw fire explode from the roof.

"What the...you've got to be kidding me! Of all the-god damn it!" she cursed before running out the door and heading towards the roof. When she was another stair case away she saw Sakura standing at the door that led to the roof.

_What's Sakura doing here?_

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" She ran outside just when Koyuki reached the door Koyuki watched at the scene with shock. Naruto and Sasuke were falling towards each other with their most powerful jutsu. Sasuke with chidori and Naruto with a technique she recognized very well.

_Rasengan? _She also realized Sakura was running straight smack into the middle as if she expected them to stop. _Shit!_

She gathered her chakra and ran full speed at them and reached them at the same time as Kakashi. Koyuki grabbed Sasuke by the wrist as Kakashi grabbed Naruto and swung them into two large tank of water.

"Waah!"

"OW!"

Koyuki sighed in frustration as she placed her hands on her hips. "Made it just in time."

"You shouldn't push yourself Koyuki you just got out of the hospital."

Koyuki didn't even bother to protest since he was right. The movement alone had left her slightly out of breath.

"Oh shut up..I'm not the one you should be lecturing here." she huffed as Sasuke removed his hand from the tank and water gushed out. Then as Kakashi went to lecture both boys Koyuki headed towards Sakura. When she had finally reached Sakura she proceeded with giving her a well placed punch to the cheek. The kunoichi stumbled and then placed a hand on her cheek before screaming in anger.

"KOYUKI WHAT THE HELL?"

"Could you be anymore stupid." it wasn't a question. "What did you plan to gain by running in the middle of their attacks?"

"It was to sto-"

"You really are stupid. Koyuki growled. "They were in _mid air._" There was no way they could have stopped their attack even if they wanted to with the speed they were going at. You were stupid." Sakura looked down at the floor. "Not only that you spent the entire time sitting on a chair crying over an unconscious Sasuke instead of training." Now Sakura looked up and glared.

"Kakashi-"

"It's called self-training sweetheart. Same thing as studying but instead of books it's weapons." she snapped. "Now get this in through you head. You are still the weakest link in this team and it's dragging us down. Do you really think Sasuke is gonna set his sights on a girl whose cries over him instead of getting stronger to help him?" she turned her back on Sakura who was on the verge of angry tears. "Oh and one more thing." she looked over her shoulder and glared icily at Sakura. "Might as well finish bursting your bubble, Sasuke will never set his eyes on you no matter what you do." with that she walked way. Sasuke and Kakashi were gone and Naruto looked at Koyuki with wide eyes after hearing everything. When Koyuki got closer her frowned at her.

"Koyuki that was out of-" he was cut mid sentence as he too received a punch to the face.

"You are even less qualified to lecture me Uzumaki! You should have known better than Sasuke."She jumped over the fence of the roof on to another building knowing she had to find Sasuke and give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

"I knew I'd find you here." Sasuke turned, spotting Koyuki leaning against the door frame of his old room. It had taken her an hour to find him since he hadn't been at his house and she knew if he wasn't there he'd have to be at the Uchiha compound.

"What are you doing here." he asked as he got off his bed and walked over to her though he was utterly unprepared when Koyuki's fist connected with his jaw. He had just recovered from it when another punch headed his way. He blocked it by grabbing both her wrists and pinned her to the wall with his body.

"What the hell Koyuki?"

"Don't 'what the hell' me!" she snapped. "You idiot why did you fight Naruto?"

Sasuke's eyes darkened but he looked away.

"What makes him so special, to have Itachi so interested..." At that Koyuki laughed but Sasuke's grip tightened.

"Now this is interesting. Everyone knew Naruto was jealous of you, but you of him?" she shook her head. "Talk about ironic. Sasuke, really?"

"Why's Itachi after him."

"That's classified information and I only know because I coincidentally heard Jarayia tell Kakashi. And Naruto told me something that relates to it."

"So now you two share secrets?" Koyuki looked at him incredulously

"Dumb ass, I'm his teammate and friend. He trusts me more because I'm actually _nice_ to him unlike you and Sakura who had done nothing but insult him! And if this is jealousy talking well you can gladly _shove it up you ass!_" she yelled. Sasuke's response was crashing his lips against hers and he pressed his body against even more to keep her from moving.

"You...asshole!" she screamed when Sasuke had broken the kiss.

"So what if I'm jealous...I've been dying to kiss you since I woke up yesterday!" this was not what she had expected to hear. Sasuke sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. "I hadn't known Itachi had tortured you with the same eye technique as me until I heard Tsunade say it. I...right then I wasn't mad that you had tried to stop me from fighting him...I was just glad he hadn't killed you."

"Sasuke-"

"But I need you to know, when I fought Itachi it hadn't been about family revenge anymore...I was thinking of protecting you." at this Koyuki smiled hopelessly at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha you really are crazy."

"Tell me about it." he said as he pressed his lips against hers and this time she kissed him back. The kiss soon turned passionate as he released her wrists. Her hands weaved through his hair as Sasuke's slid to the nape of her neck and the curve of her back. The heat of their bodies began to intensify as Koyuki parted her lips and Sasuke slid his tongue into her mouth making her moan in pleasure. Koyuki tugged at his shirt and a second later both his and Koyuki's shirt were on the floor and Koyuki found herself on the bed. Sasuke left her lips and kissed her jaw slowly going to her neck, shoulder, her chest and all the down to her abdomen which made Koyuki tense a bit.

"Don't be afraid." he whispered as he nuzzled her stomach. "I'm not Ikari." when he felt her tense he kissed his way back up while taking the rest of their clothes off. The bed sheets were now tangled around their bodies as Sasuke slowly caressed her body and Koyuki let her hands move freely around Sasuke's hair, back and chest. The heat inside them intensified even more and just as Sasuke was gonna enter her he stopped. Koyuki looked at him trough hooded dark eyes and saw herself reflected through those fiery onyx eyes.

"Koyuki...if I start now...I won't be able to stop." he panted.

"I don't want you to stop." she whispered huskily and brought him down to a kiss. That night was filled with so much passion as Sasuke and Koyuki made love for the first time. Both of them had moaned in pleasure and ecstasy and when they had both simultaneously reached heaven the had screamed out each other's name. When it was over Sasuke had laid on Koyuki's chest waiting for his heart beat to get back to normal while Koyuki moved his damp bangs from his eyes. When their pulse returned to normal he had rolled next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling close and placing his head on her shoulder.

"Sasuke...this was..."

"I know...amazing."

"What happens now?" she knew this had taken their relationship past the point of no return.

"We still have to keep this a secret. Not just because of the team, but because of Orochimaru and Itachi. If they find out you and I are more than teammates...I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I hate it but you have a point." she yawned and kissed him on the cheek. "Lets just sleep for now and face whatever heads towards us tomorrow?"

"Alright." he said and kissed her. Sasuke had remained awake after Koyuki had fallen asleep, Kakashi's lecture still fresh in his mind

_I gave you this power of the chidori to protect people not to use them against a friend. I've had more experience about revenge than you and it leaves nothing but a hollow hole. Besides, you and I have a lot of important people we care about now. Remember that the path you're walking towards is very dark and you might never return from it. I suggest you think about it before you do something that'll probably haunt you for the rest of your life._

__Then his talk with Orochimaru's nin forced their way into his head since they had found him a few minutes after Kakashi had finished his lecture.

_We can help you gain more power to defeat Itachi Uchiha._

_Your curse mark is not under control, the more you use it the more it'll eat away at you. You need us to help you control it._

_You won't get any stronger by staying in this stupid village playing ninja with you're stupid comrades. They'll only drag you down._

_You have three days to make you're decision. We'll be waiting._

__Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes.

_Three days...what am I going to do?_ For a moment he regretted having had sex with Koyuki since now she had rotted herself deeply in his soul and leaving her will probably one of the hardest decision he'll have to make if he decides to go to Orochimaru. _You really are stupid Uchiha. _Sasuke scolded himself before he finally let sleep over take him.


	20. My Beautiful Black Rose

_Hello everyone, just to let you know the story is nearing it's end. there will be a sequel of course so be on the look out for the cover title. :D okay now on to the story. _

* * *

The sun just peaked over the horizon and shined through the window of Sasuke's room. It shined on Koyuki and she stirred, her eyes slowly opening to the morning sunlight. She moved to sit up but found herself unable to move. She looked behind her and her eyes opened wide when she saw Sasuke fast asleep on her shoulder. Then Koyuki felt the softness of the sheets, making her realize she was naked under the covers and she had no doubt in her mind Sasuke had no clothes either. Her cheeks turned red as last nights events flashed in her mind.

_I can't believe we did that._ she thought. Sasuke murmured under his breath and snuggled closer to her, his grip around her tightened.

"Sasuke, Sasuke you need to wake up." she whispered and kissed his forehead. The young Uchiha groaned and kissed her shoulder.

"Lets just stay here." he murmured. Koyuki sighed and untangled herself from him, sitting up and covering her chest with the bed-sheets.

"Sasuke we both know that's not possible. Not to mention there's still yesterday's incident you need to face."

Sasuke's look darkened and he sighed.

"Koyuki, you really know how to burst my bubble." Koyuki looked at him amusingly before laughing.

"Sasuke it's reality, I learned that no matter what happens reality will always come back to bite you in the ass."

"You're right, but sometimes it never hurts to dream a little." he smirked as he sat up and kissed her lips.

"Since when did you become so optimistic?" she asked as she kissed him back.

"It's because of you. But you're right, we should get going." Koyuki closed her eyes as he got up which only took a chuckle out of him.

"You can look now Koyuki." he told her a few minutes later. She opened her eyes and found him wearing his normal clothes instead of the hospital ones from yesterday. "I'll leave you for now so you can change." with that he left and Koyuki quickly got dressed. When she had finished she left the room and found Sasuke standing by the stair case. When he turned around he saw her with her hair up in a ponytail.

"We should get going." she nodded and followed Sasuke out of the Uchiha compound. Twenty minutes later they found themselves at the training ground with the rest of team seven waiting for them. Sakura glared angrily at Koyuki while Naruto stared stonily at Sasuke.

"Why is Sakura looking like she wants nothing more than to tear your heart out." he whispered while Koyuki rolled her eyes and answered back, barely moving her lips.

"I may have said a few things to piss her off." when they arrived Kakashi waved.

"Yo. Have your tempers cooled down."

"We took it out on each other." Koyuki said calmly and Sasuke smirked.

"So what are we doing now?" Sasuke said.

"Today we are going to the ceremony of the fifth Hokage. Then later you four are going to train."

* * *

After Tsunade's Hokage ceremony two anbu appeared in front of team seven.

"Koyuki Hatake." one of them said.

"Yes?" asked Koyuki, her guard up since she never really liked anbu.

"The Hokage requests your presence. Please come with us." Sasuke made a move to protest but Koyuki grabbed his wrist.

"Relax Sasuke nothing's going to happen. Lead the way." Koyuki said and she saluted her team good bye.

"What do you think Granny Tsunade wants to talk to Koyuki Kakashi-sensei?"

"I don't know."

There was a knock on Tsunade's office and after telling them to come in the anbu open the door and walked in with Koyuki.

"You called for me Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes, but before we start there's one more person that still needs to arrive." as if right on cue the door opened again and two more anbu walked in with Shikamaru. When he saw Koyuki he lifted an eyebrow.

"Koyuki?"

"Hey Shikamaru."

"I called the two of you here today, to promote you."

"Promote us?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, now please follow me. There is much to do." she rose from her seat motion for them to follow her. They arrived at a room and it was full of people, and most of them were chunnin; which made Koyuki finally realize why they were there.

"No way...you've got to be kidding me."

"You two have been selected to become chunnin, congratulations."

"I'm..a chunnin?" she asked in confusion.

"What a drag." Shikamaru groaned earning him a smack upside the head. "ow"

"Sush."

"Good job you too I knew you'd make it." both gennin turned and saw Iruka smiling at them with pride.

"Iruka-sensei." Koyuki whispered. "I bet you're disappointed Naruto's not here." Iruka merely shrugged.

"Naruto still has a lot to learn but he'll get there soon." he smiled. "But for now you two are the perfect candidates for chunnin."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." the ceremony commenced and in no time both Koyuki and Shikamaru had their chunnin vests on. They walked out of the Hokage building and Koyuki tugged a bit at the vest.

"I gotta say I did not expect this. You of course I knew you were gonna make it. Me on the other hand, not so much."

"Why would you think that? You're just as smart as I am, Asuma told me so." Shikamaru told her and she smirked.

"So he did the test on you two. He made you think it was just a game."

"Yeah." he admitted and she giggled. "Now I gotta get home."

"Your mom got chores for you?" she smirked deviously and his scowl only confirmed everything which only made her laugh and Shikamaru's cheeks turned a bit red.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just that I haven't seen you smile in a while. It's good to see you smiling again." Shikamaru admitted and Koyuki turned pink for a moment before shaking her head and smiled.

"Thanks Shikamaru, now I have to get going." with a wave of good-bye she left and headed towards Ichiraku. There were a few stares as she walked by until she got to Ichiraku's and was surprised she saw her team there including Naruto and Sasuke.

_At least they haven't killed each other, yet. _she thought. Once they were within hearing distance she called them.

"Well, well, I'm glad to see Sasuke and Naruto at each other's throats anymore." All four of them turned around and narrowed their eyes upon seeing Koyuki. Naruto was the first to speak.

"Koyuki...why are you wearing a vest like Kakashi-sensei?"

"That's a question I did not expect you to ask Naruto." she smirked and Kakashi was the one who answered.

"She has joined the ranks of chunnin."

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto. "Koyuki-chan?" Koyuki only smiled at him and winked.

"Of course, that's why Tsunade wanted to see me. Well, not only me but Shikamaru as well."

"Shikamaru too? But he lost."

"This wasn't just about winning or loosing Naruto the whole point of the exam was to test you on how you outsmarted your enemy using everything you have and not use your emotions. Shikamaru proved that when he outsmarted Temari despite loosing the match."

She sat next to Sasuke and ordered some chicken ramen and started eating. When they were done eating Kakashi told them there were no missions for today and they were free to go. Naruto congratulated Koyuki again and left to do some individual training while Sakura simply left with a glare to Koyuki. Once they were alone Koyuki looked at Sasuke with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry." but Sasuke waved it off.

"You deserved it, you're a chunnin now." he looked around to make sure no one was looking and quickly kissed her lips. "You don't have to worry about me not making it, there's always the next one. Naruto didn't make it either so that some how gives me peace of mind." This made Koyuki laugh and she shook her head at him. "Besides remember what I said during the preliminaries? Ranks have no meaning to me if there is no strength and brains in it."

Koyuki rolled her eyes and motioned for him to follow her.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to train, you have a lot of work to do for the next chunnin exam." Sasuke followed her but there was guilt building up, because he was not going to be here for the next exam...or the one after that for the matter.

* * *

It was the final day of the deal Sasuke had made with the sound nin and his decision has been made. The backpack that contained everything he needed was under his bed along to boxes he intended to give Koyuki. He checked the clock on the nightstand and it was almost eight. He sighed and headed downstairs and out the door. When he arrived to her house he knocked on the door and it was instantly opened by the girl who was already the owner of his heart. Koyuki had her hair up in a simple ponytial with a buttoned up shirt and black shorts.

"Sasuke do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Yes, in fact it's one of my best ideas yet." he grabs her hand and pulls her along, closing the door at the same time. He covered her eyes with a cloth and picked her up bridal style before jumping through the roofs until he got to a deep part of the forest next to a waterfall. Koyuki could hear the sound of gushing water and the crackle of a fire. When Sasuke removed the cloth Koyuki gasped at the sight in front of her. A giant waterfall loomed over them cascading down into a large lake. A large blanket was laid on the grass an a basket on top of a folded blanket and a backpack next to it. A bonfire sat close to the lake shore, burning brightly and giving off a pleasant heat. Koyuki was speechless, not believing the sight in front of her. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face against her hair.

"Sasuke...this is...I don't, know what to say." she told him in a hushed tone. Sasuke the top of her head, then her temple, down to her cheek and neck.

"You don't need to say anything. You're reaction was enough for me." he turned her to him and grabbed her gently by the shoulders and tilted his forehead towards hers. "Now how bout you and I go for a swim?"

They were in the middle of summer and the weather was warm, just the thought of getting into a lake sounded refreshing. She nodded and he smirked as he slowly made her walk backwards, his hands reaching for the bottoms of her shirt and undoing them one at a time. Koyuki grabbed the edge of Sasuke's shirt when he had finished unbottening her shirt and took his shirt off in one swift tug. His lips met hers and he pulled her shirt off, revealing a dark red bra. He eyed the piece of fabric for a moment before going back to her lips. Before she knew it they were both in the water, completely naked and clinging to each other with the water up to their necks. Each kiss extracted a moan from Koyuki and each caress made a growl rise from the back of Sasuke's throat as his lips went to her collarbone, teeth grazing against her skin.

"_Sasuke..."_Koyuki moaned his name in a whisper, her long wet hair sticking to both of their skins; her hands trapped in Sasuke's hair.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to be with you like this..." he whispered in a husky tone.

"I have a fair idea..." she whispered back.

"No you don't..."

"Just shut up and keep kissing me Uchiha." she said and a smirk grew on his lips as he suddenly grinded against her making her moan. Sasuke continued to move against her, the water creating a delicious friction between them and making them moan in pleasure. Too soon he stopped and picked her up, walking out of the water and laying her on the blanket next to the bonfire. He got on top of her and braced each hand on either side of her head. Koyuki stared at him with a blazing glint in her eyes, her wet hair adding more beauty to her face and those slips slightly parted in expectation of his. Right now Koyuki wanted nothing more than to kiss him like a wild woman, his dark onyx eyes reflecting the fire and his wet hair dripping wasn't helping, he looked positively hot and sexy in her eyes. As if reading her thoughts Sasuke smirked and she scowled, taking his face in her hands and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Sasuke returned it just as eagerly, his body pressing against her. The fire's heat dried them up quickly but with them moving their bodies against each other sweat began to replace the water from the lake. After torturing her with kisses and caresses Sasuke finally thought it was time to get things started. He stopped and looked into her eyes and the look he gave her was the only sign her gave her before entering her. Moans filled the night as Sasuke entered her little by little until he was fully inside her and began moving.

Koyuki closed her eyes in the pleasure as Sasuke's lips grazed her jaw and neck followed by her chest. Her hands went up his arms to his shoulder blades and the middle of his back were she clutched him.

"_aah, Sasuke..." _she moaned as he began to pick up his speed. She felt her stomach tightening and she arched her back, making him go deeper and her eyes opened to the starry night sky; the crescent moon shinning almost like a sun. She heard Sasuke mutter something with a growl and began to go even faster and deeper making her gasp and cry out Sasuke's name in ecstasy. Sooner than she realized her vision whitened as she reached her peak and she almost arched her back of the blanket, moaning Sasuke's name. Sasuke kept moving against her until her buried his face in the crook of her neck, growling out her name as he became undone as well. Sasuke's movements slowed gradually until he came to a complete stop. Their breathing coming out in pants as their hearts pounded against their chest. Sasuke collapsed next to her and stared up at the dark sky while Koyuki grabbed the folded blanket and threw it over themselves and she placed her head on his chest.

When their breathing had calmed down she glanced at him and noticed his eyes were closed. She kissed his cheek and he opened his eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

"Sasuke...this...was amazing." though she had to admit it was a bit out of character of him. "Why did you do this?"

"It's a late present for becoming a chunnin." he smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. Then he reached for the basket and took out a water bottle, opened it and gave it too her which she drank.

"Sasuke..." she frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing never mind." She placed the water bottle in the basket again and placed her head on Sasuke's chest, her hand tracing his stomach. "I'm just glad to be here with you." Then she blinked and noticed her vision was slightly blurry. She shook her head but the blurriness wouldn't go away. Sasuke noticed this placed a hand on her cheek, making her look at him, her eyes halfway closed.

"I don't have much time Koyuki."

"Sasuke...wha-whas going on?" she slurred.

"I placed a sleeping drug in the bottle." she made an attempt to move but Sasuke wrapped his other arm around her, pinning her to him. "I love you Koyuki, you have no idea how much it breaks me apart to do this to you."

"Sasuke...why?"

"I have to protect you...and avenge my family." Koyuki was past the point of thinking rationally, she could barely even hear Sasuke now as the drug began to numb her senses; she tried to stay awake.

"Please don't." she whispered and Sasuke pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I'm sorry, just please remember that no matter what happens...I'll never really leave you, I'll always be with you forever. No matter how long it takes, I'll come back to you." Tears rolled down Koyuki's eyes before finally loosing consciousness. An hour later Sasuke was dressed with his backpack over his shoulder, Koyuki was in his bed with the covers up to her neck completely knocked out. Sasuke looked up at the moon and gave a heavy sigh. He turned towards Koyuki and gently caressed her cheek and moved a lock of her from her face then took out a black rose from his pocket and placed it on the night stand next to her.

_Forgive me, Koyuki...my beautiful black rose._

He walked out of the room, down the stairs and closed the front door. At the sound of the door closing Koyuki stirred but didn't wake up and a single tear rolled down her cheek.


	21. Days of Rage

_"_SASUKE DID WHAT?" Naruto yelled and Shikamaru sighed.

_I can understand why she told me to bring him...but it would be better not to._

"I'll explain everything on the way we need to gather a squad." In literary five seconds Naruto was already dressed and jumping on the roofs with Shikamaru. They gathered Choji, Neji, and would have also added Shino but because he was on a mission with his father the recruited Kiba and Akamaru. Now they just needed one more person.

"So who are we going to get Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"According to the Hokage, Koyuki and Sasuke have known each other since before they started in the academy. She probably knows him better than we do and will be of some use to get Sasuke back."

It took them five minutes to get to her house but when they knocked she didn't answer her door.

"She's probably still asleep. Neji?" Neji activated his byakugan and looked inside the house.

"She's not there."

"What? Don't tell me she left with him?"

"She probably-"

_SMASH! _They turn to the left and see a night table fly, break the upstairs window, land on the grass and break apart. Neji looks up and sees Koyuki with his byakugan but he curses.

"What is it Neji?"

"It's Koyuki she's in there...and the curse mark is going haywire."

"What?" Naruto yelled. "Wait what's a curse mark?"

"We can't explain right now we have to stop her before she hurts herself!" Neji yells before heading towards the house with everyone else at his heels. They jump in through the broken window and stare in complete shock.

Koyuki has a dangerously looking Katana in her hand and smashing everything in sight. Her chakra is swirling around her but instead of blue its red, her hair is slowly turning white and there is nothing but rage in her eyes.

"Koyuki?" Naruto whispers and Koyuki freezes. She slowly lowers the katana and turns to them even more slowly, that's when they realize she's wearing nothing and only covered in bed-sheets that are so tightly tangled around her it's almost like a toga which is the only thing that keeps everyone seeing her completely naked.

"Naruto..." there are tears slowly rolling down her cheek but her eyes are still in complete rage.

"Koyuki...Sasuke-"

"I KNOW!" she yelled and began to attack the furniture again. "FUCKING. BASTARD. KNOCKS. ME. OUT. AFTER. HE. !" she yells as she hacks a dresser and then the wight of her words hit them hard as they finally piece together her appearance with what she says.

"She's of no use to us if Sasuke left her like this." Shikmaru said with a frown. "She can't come with us to retrieve Sasuke."

At this Koyuki stopped hacking Sasuke's dresser and began to laugh.

"Is that why you came for me? Shikamaru's right…I'm of no use to you. But Naruto is your last chance." Then she started attacking the dresser again.

"All of you have ten minutes to get your stuff ready and meet me at the Konoha gates. If you're late you get left behind." With that Shikamaru left without looking back knowing he'll have to report to Tsunade about Koyuki. Kiba, Neji, Choji and Naruto kept looking at Koyuki; the dresser almost a pile of wood now. Naruto sighed and looked at his comrades with a frown.

"You guys get ready…I'll talk to her."

"Perhaps I should stay…I've known her longer." Neji said as he looked at Koyuki with sadness. Naruto shook his head.

"No, she's like this because of Sasuke…it's better if I talk to her." Neji wanted to argue but Kiba placed a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon Neji…he's her teammate. Lets trust him." Neji looked at Naruto one last time and noticed his eyes were sharp and focused with determination. He nodded and all three left through the balcony. Naruto sighed and turned to Koyuki slowly walking towards her.

"Koyuki stop it." He ordered but she kept hacking away, her hands were red and her breath labored as if it was taking her very strength in her body to keep hacking away. The dresser was now nothing more than a pile of wood that was getting even smaller.

"Koyuki!" Naruto snapped. Koyuki stopped mid swing and slowly turned her head to meet Naruto's eyes. Her eyes were a misty blue and there was red black chakra glowing from them. Naruto's eyes narrowed but Koyuki turned away and raised her sword again but Naruto grabbed her wrist. Koyuki acted instantly and punched Naruto across his jaw but he didn't let go. He gripped her wrist tighter and pulled her to him in an embrace. She struggled but he wrapped his arm around her tight and still held on to the wrist holding the katana.

"Koyuki you need to stop, you can't let whatever is taking control over you to win…don't let it control you. I know you're hurting on the inside but destroying everything in this room isn't gonna help."

Koyuki struggled for a few more seconds before she went still, her hand let go of the katana which clattered loudly to the ground. Her legs gave out and Naruto sank slowly to the ground with her.

"He's gone Naruto…he's gone…" she whispered and her body began to shake as tears finally started fall down her eyes like a waterfall. Naruto only let go of her wrist and she clutched his shoulders and buried her head on his chest and let out a cry of sorrow. Naruto clenched his jaw in anger as he held Koyuki; how could Sasuke do this to her? Right now he wanted to bring Sasuke back not just to stop him from going to Orochimaru but to beat the crap out of him for making Koyuki suffer like this.

"Koyuki…I'll bring him back." He let her go and took her head in his hands and made her look at him, her eyes back to their chocolate brown color but there was no light in them, just cold hard sorrow. "Koyuki I'll bring him back to you. It doesn't matter if I have to break every single bone on his body I'll bring him back."

"Naruto don't make promises you can't keep." She said with a sorrowful smile. "He's not going to come back…he's gone."

"I'll bring him back." He said more intensely. "That's a promise I'm willing to keep." He wiped her tears away and moved her hair away from her face.

"Naruto-"she stopped and her eyes grew dark. Naruto looked at her questioningly until he saw a figure reflected in her eyes. He looked behind him and saw a four anbu behind him.

"What are you anbu doing here?"

"We were ordered by the fifth hokage to take Koyuki Hatake to her." Naruto felt Koyuki tense and Naruto shook his head.

"She's in no condition to be seeing anyone."

"It's the fifth's orders Uzumaki Naruto. You are to obey them, and you have a mission to attend to." Naruto bared his teeth but Koyuki placed a hand under his chin and made him look at her.

"Naruto…I'll be fine. Besides, you made a promise to me and your ten minutes are almost up." Naruto sighed in defeat and he took her hand in his.

"I promise to bring him back."

"I know Naruto…now go." Naruto stood up and glared at the anbu.

"You better not do anything to her or you'll answer to me." He growled before jumping out the balcony. Koyuki scoffed and shook her head.

"Idiot." She murmured, then looked up at the anbu. She took in all the anbu around her and noticed there were two guys, a woman and another guy though looking at his height he could be no older than her by a year or two.

_Well that's odd. _She thought before sending them a glare. "Am I allowed to dress or do I go naked?" she added with dry humor.

"Get dressed. You two watch her." One of the anbu nodded to the women and the younger anbu while he and the other anbu went to stand guard outside the room. She stood up and went to retrieve her clothes which were in the corner the room. As she got dressed she realized there was a small dagger in her pocket and she slowly took it out. She aimed at her chest and closed her eyes; there was a flash of silver followed by a spray of blood. She opened her eyes and saw the young anbu in front of her and when she looked down she saw that the guy had stopped her by grabbing the dagger by the blade and ended up cutting his hand but stopped her from cutting herself. She let go of the blade and the female anbu twisted Koyuki's hands behind her back.

"Are you alright?" she asked and the guy nodded as he let go of the blade and it clattered to the ground. The other two ran in and saw the guy bandaging his hand and blood on the ground.

"What happened?"

"She tried to commit suicide." he simply answered "We should take her to Tsunade-sama."

A few minutes later Koyuki found herself chained to a chair in Tsunade's office. Tsunade had healed the guy's hand and the same squad of anbu was in close distance in case Koyuki tried anything again. Tsunade observed at Koyuki who wasn't even paying attention except staring at the faces of the Hokages carved on the mountain.

"Koyuki, we need to know if Sasuke told you anything last night." Koyuki didn't look at Tsunade as she answered.

"All he said was that he loved me…and that he was sorry he was leaving…" a cold laugh escaped her and she sighed. "I was such an idiot. I'm useless to you."

"How long have you two been having an affair?"

"Affair?" Koyuki laughed and now she really did look at Tsunade. "It could hardly be called an affair, he was never with anyone else. Maybe in Sakura's fantasy it could be an affair…you could say we were lovers. But that would be a lie as well since he didn't feel anything for me."

"How do you know that?"

"You don't just leave someone you love. If Sasuke would have loved me he would have stayed, he chose that stupid revenge over me." She growled bitterly. "Can I leave now?"

"Not quite." Tsunade answered and Koyuki sighed and slouched on the chair. "Koyuki I know this is hard for you but-"

"I don't know anything!" she snapped and she got up but the chains pulled her back down on the chair. "How many time do I have to tell you? All that bastard did was have sex with me and then leave me!"

"You two had sex?" The color drained from her face at the voice and she turned her head and saw Sakura standing in the door way. Her eyes were red from crying and there was rage starting to build up in them.

"Sakura." Koyuki whispered.

"Since when…" Sakura hissed and Koyuki tugged at the chains knowing what was coming. Koyuki knew Sakura wanted to know how long she and Sasuke had been together.

"Sakura-"

"SINCE WHEN!" she screamed and Tsunade stood up.

"Sakura calm down!"

"Since the chunnin exams." Sakura clenched her fists and ran at Koyuki. Koyuki pulled and the chains broke and Koyuki only managed to get up from the chair before Sakura's fist connected with her jaw and made her stumble. Blood dripped from her lip and she spat the blood on the ground. Sakura lounged for her again but this time the young anbu stood in front of Koyuki and blocked Sakura's punch and two of the anbu grabbed Sakura by the arms.

"LET ME GO!" Sakura yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade ordered and Sakura stopped moving. "Sakura I know this is hard for you to accept but it won't bring Sasuke back. Now I want you to go home and stay there and these two anbu will make sure you don't leave your home until Shikamaru's team comes back."

A small sobbed escaped Sakura as she allowed the anbu to escort her out but not before she gave one last look at Koyuki and she was met with eyes that mirrored her own sorrow. The young anbu turned to Koyuki and she looked at the ground.

"You shouldn't of have stopped her."

"Mika take her home and guard her until further notice."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The young anbu turned to her and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder.

Koyuki only nodded and took a step forward but her head began to spin and she lost consciousness. When she opened her eyes again she was in her room with a small towel on her head. She took off the towel as she sat up and saw the anbu sitting in a chair.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes…did I faint?" The anbu nodded and Koyuki sighed. Then she looked at the anbu again, recalling the name Tsunade had called him by.

"Your name is Mika correct?"

"Yes..."

"It sounds familiar for some reason."

"We met a few years ago." Koyuki watched as he reached for his mask and slowly took it off. Her eyes narrowed when she took in the honey colored eyes and the dirty blond hair as well as the scar that ran across his cheek.

"You're…Ikari's friend." She whispered but Mika shook his head.

"Remember that I stopped being his friend the same day he gave me this scar. Protecting you." Her eyes closed as she remembered. It had been the day she had broken up with Ikari and he had attacked her with a kunai in anger and Mika had stood between them and stopped Ikari from hurting her. Ikari had slashed Mika's cheek and Ikari had apologized immediately but the damage had been done.

"After that Ikari came to my house…" she said as she opened her eyes again.

"I heard. I would have warned you the day he got free but I had not seen you since that day I had no idea where you were. Then I heard about you being in team seven, I knew you were in good hands…until now."

"I have a tendency to fall for the guys who end up breaking me." She murmured and a tear escaped her eyes. Then she looked at him. "You shouldn't have stopped Sakura; I deserved to get what was coming to me."

"It looked to me like you've had enough to deal with. You've been through a lot, more than she knows." There was a puff of smoke and Dark appeared.

"Dark what…I didn't summon you."

"I sense your emotions remember? Sometimes it's enough for me to appear." Dark looked at Mika and his defenses went up. "Who's he?"

"An old friend…Dark…Sasuke left."

"What?"

"I'll leave you two to speak." Mika said and he headed for the door.

"Aren't you worried I'll escape?" Koyuki asked but Mika only smiled at her.

"I'm an anbu now Koyuki, I'm not that easy to fool anymore."

* * *

"Koyuki there's been some complications."

"What?" Tsunade had called Koyuki over to her office two days later and informed her Sasuke was being guarded by four of Orochimaru's most trusted nin. The same one who had been present when the Third Hokage died.

"We don't know if Shikamaru's team was successful in defeating them but I need you to go after Naruto. A battle between him and Sasuke is sure to break out and I need you to aid Naruto."

"But I'm useless-"

"You're a chunnin! Put aside your emotional ties with Sasuke Uchiha and do your duty and a Konoha shinobi!" Tsunade snapped and Koyuki flinched.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Use everything in your power to find them." Koyuki bowed and excited the room. Mika was waiting for her outside the tower leaning against the wall. When he saw her coming he pushed himself off.

"What happened?"

"She wants me to go after Naruto." She sighed and bit he thumb, drawing blood and summoned Dark. Mika looked in fascination at the large horse size cat and Dark looked at him curiously.

"You summoned me Koyuki?"

"Yes. I'm in a hurry I need you to track Naruto for me."

"Did he get in trouble again?"

"No...he's in danger. I'll explain everything on the way this is an S-rank mission."

"Understood." Koyuki jumped on his back and got ready to leave until Mika called her and threw he a Katana. Looking at it she realized it was the Katana Sasuke had left for her when he left.

"I think you're going to need this."

"Thanks, lets go Dark."

* * *

"Sasuke you're going to run away?" Naruto yelled across the water fall to the statue Sasuke was standing on. Slowly Sasuke turned around and his eyes made a cold chill run down Naruto's spine. The white of his eyes was now a dark yellow and his iris was completely black there was no onyx left in it and the curse mark had spread from his neck to his eye.

"Yo, loser."

"Sasuke what are you thinking come back to the village!" Naruto yelled.

"I told this to Sakura and now I'm repeating it to you, I have no intention on staying with you Konohagakure crowd."

"What are you talking about? Everyone gave their life to save you! Everyone's waiting back home for you!"

"I never asked them to give their lives for me."

"AND WHAT ABOUT KOYUKI! Did you just use her?" Sasuke's face was devoid of emotion but his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"She was nothing but a cover, to keep anyone from suspecting me."

"Don't lie! She loves you and I know you do too!" Naruto yelled but Sasuke only laughed.

"I never loved her, she was nothing but a tool and she's useless to me now. Besides, isn't it better for you since you have a crush on her?"

Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke chuckled at him mockingly.

"You didn't think I'd notice? The way you looked at her when you thought no one was looking; but she never noticed because she had feelings for me. Well then now you can have her, she was nothing but a past time."

Sasuke turned and began to walk away; as he walked he saw a shadow behind him getting bigger and bigger. He turned too late as Naruto landed on him and they both skid on the ground. When they stopped Naruto raised his fist and punched Sasuke across the face.

"She's not a piece of property you dumb ass! She loves you and I'm bringing you back to her whether you want to or not!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket.

"You will never understand you idiot." Sasuke's grip tightens and suddenly he's holding Naruto off the ground. "Me leaving is probably the best thing that'll ever happen to her." With that he punches him hard on his stomach and when he lets go Naruto is flung to the other side of the cannon and falls into the water.

_This power...the curse marks power has increased far more than I imagined._

* * *

"How much farther Dark?" asked

"We should be there soon." He said as he jump through the trees as fast as he could. After hearing what happened from Koyuki he'd made it his duty to get to Naruto as fast as he could.

_That stupid Uchiha he's going to pay dearly when we catch him. _He thought. Suddenly his nose twitched and he turned his head.

"What's wrong Dark?"

"This smell...it's familiar."

"Is it Naruto?"

"I don't know." He went towards the smell as he tried to wrack through his brain to remember the smell.

_Where the hell have I smelled this before? _There was a crack of thunder followed by a flash of light and red chakra shooting up into the sky. Then he remembered.

"This smell is from Naruto!"

"What? What are you talking about."

"There was a time when Naruto used some of the tailed-demon's chakra there was a certain smell to him. Naruto's using the fox's chakra."

"We have to get there faster they aren't holding anything back!"

"We are almost there." Dark gathered his chakra and sped up. But when they got to the edge of the cannon they saw Naruto and Sasuke jumping towards each other with their Chidori and Rasengan. Sasuke was almost impossible to recognize; his hairs was dark blue, his skin dark grey and there was wings that looked like hands jotting out of his back. Naruto was covered in a cloak of red chakra that form the out line of the nine-tailed fox except that it had two tails. Koyuki climbed off Dark's back and ran towards the edge of the cliff.

"SASUKE, NARUTO STOP!" It was too late, by the time the sound of her voice reached them their jutsu's collided followed by a giant explosion. The explosion was so intense debris flew everywhere and a rock hit the side of Koyuki's head and she passed out. By the time she regained consciousness a drop of rain fell on her face, waking her up. Her head pounded and suddenly she remembered where she was.

"Koyuki are you okay?" Dark asked her but she stood up and ran to the edge of the cliff. She saw Naruto on the floor with Sasuke standing over him. She jumped off and landing with a slash on the ground and Sasuke looked her way, their eyes meeting for a moment before he turned his back on her.

"Sasuke wait!" she yelled as rain started to pour down. He got ready to jump and she threw her kunai, ripping a large piece of Sasuke's shirt and sticking to the cliff wall. He stopped and turned to look at her one last time as she ran towards him but his eyes were blank and devoid of emotion. His lips moved but because of the heavy rain the clouds suddenly unleashed she didn't hear them. He turned and jumped up the cliff.

"SASUKE!"

"Koyuki!" She stopped at the other side of the cliff by Naruto's body and saw Kakashi with Pakkun and Dark running towards her. Kakashi grabbed her the shoulders and gave her a small shake. "Are you ok?" she nodded as Pakkun sniffed the ground.

"Sasuke was here a few seconds ago...but the rain is quickly washing his scent away."

"Forget about Sasuke, Naruto's condition is what's important right now." she said as she kneel down and checked his pulse. "At least he's alive. We need to get him to the hospital."

Kakashi nodded as he kneel down while Dark and Koyuki placed Naruto on Kakashi's back. They stood up and Kakashi jumped up the cliff with Pakkun while she walked to the kunai still embedded on the wall with a fabric of Sasuke's shirt. She took them in her hands and she placed the kunai away. She looked at the piece of fabric and sighed.

"Koyuki." Dark was at her side and nudged her with his nose. "We should get going."

"Right." She tightened her fist around the fabric before placing it in her kunai pouch and following Kakashi.

* * *

"You are not leaving Konoha." Kakashi said sternly, his voice close to screaming. Tsunade sighed at the sight in front off her; Kakashi and Koyuki had informed her off the out come off Sasuke and Naruto's battle followed by Koyuki asking for permission to leave Konoha.

"Kakashi-" Koyuki started.

"No!" he snapped. "Letting you live on your own in the village is one thing but not outside this village!"

"I'm useless don't you get it!" She screamed. "What Sasuke did to me is impossible to fix!" She looked to Tsunade with pleading eyes. "Tsunade-sama please you at least understand what I'm going through right?"

Tsunade sighed again, yes..she undestood perfectly. Maybe Dan had not betrayed the village but they had loved each other so immensely that when he died Tsunade had left the village in order to heal her wounds.

"Kakashi I understand your worried but-"

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi pleaded.

"Koyuki needs time. She needs time to heal. Koyuki you are allowed to leave the village _but _we will do it in my terms." Just then there was a knock on the door followed by the sand siblings entering.

"Hokage-sama." Gaara said as all three bowed respectfully. "We came to report all of Shikamaru's team members are in the hospital though Neji and Choji are in critical condition."

"I will be quick about this then." she said as she stood up and began taking out her medical scrolls. "Koyuki you are not to leave this village until I give you permission. Your living arrangements and the village you'll be staying in will be decided later. In the meantime Gaara feel free to stay for a few days before you head back to Suna you've been very helpful to us."

"All as payment for showing us leniency for the attack a few weeks back." Gaara nodded. "Its our pleasure."

Koyuki blinked at him, was he actually being polite?

"You are all dismissed, now excuse me." she said and they all bowed before leaving the office. Kakashi turned to Koyuki but she stopped him.

"You should go see Sakura and relieve the anbu guarding her house." she said and Kakashi glared.

"We still need to talk." he said.

"There's nothing left to say big brother. What's done is done. I've been taking care of myself for three years."

"And look how that worked out." Koyuki's jaw clenched.

"What difference does it make? Whether I live with you or not the result would have been the same! I would have been by myself anyway!" she yelled and stalked away.

The sand siblings stood there with curiosity at what they just witnessed while Kakashi left the other way from Koyuki.

"We should come to Konoha more often, there's entertainment everywhere." Kankuro mused and Temari smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Hey where's Gaara?"

"I don't know he was here a second ago." Temari said but shrugged it away. "Anyway lets go and rent rooms we're gonna stay here for a while. There are a few things we need to talk about with the Hokage."

* * *

Koyuki was standing in team seven's training area with her katana in her hand. Tears were flowing slowly down her cheeks she raised her katana but as she swung it down sand wrapped around her hand and stopping her movements.

"This isn't really the way to end your life." she turned her head and saw Gaara with his arms crossed, sand flowing out from his gourd.

"What do you care Sabaku no Gaara." she growled wiping the tears from her eyes. "This is none of your concern."

"It is when the person knows a lot about me and was never afraid of me." Gaara said and the sand receded from Koyuki's hand. "Throwing your life away is not going to help you."

"Gaara..."she sighed and placed her katana in its sheath. "Have you ever had this feeling...when someone says they love you, almost give up their life...you give them everything until you realize you were only being used and meant nothing to them?"

His uncle's smile flashed in Gaara's mind and he nodded.

"It's a terrible pain that doesn't go away...it won't let me sleep and it'll never heal." She says. "Which is why I need to leave Konoha as soon as possible."

"I'm not the appropriate person to give you advice...I think Naruto would be better suited for that."

This took a chuckle out of Koyuki, her head filling with the blond's never ending banter.

"You're probably right." she turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Maybe later I'll stop by the hospital." she took a step towards him but her vision began to spin. She swayed and Gaara grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know...I just..." her eyes rolled behind her head and she passed out.

* * *

When she woke up she was staring into the honey colored eyes of Mika who gave a small sigh of relief when he saw her wake up.

"Mika?"

"Thank goodness, Koyuki you scared the crap outta me." he said. She looked around and found herself in her room, the sun already setting in the horizon.

"Mika...how did I get here?"

"Sabaku no Gaara brought you. I found you passed out in his arms when Tsunade told me to find you." He placed his hands on the sides of her head, his eyes looking her over. "You look really pale, you haven't been sleeping huh?"

"No..." moved her face from his hands and stared at the window. She heard him sigh and gave him an apologizing look.

"Forget about it." he waved it off. "Besides there are other matters we need to talk about. You told Tsunade you want to leave the village?"

"I have no reason to explain _anything _to you." she glares. "What do you care anyway?"

"You can't run away just because a jerk broke up with you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" she yelled. "I LOVED HIM AND HE LIED TO ME!"

She looked down and shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

"Forget it." she whispered. "I'll be leaving in a few days anyway...I just need Tsunade's verdict on where she'll be sending me."

* * *

"You're sending me where?" she yelled incredulously.

"You are going to be going to Suna with the sand siblings." Tsunade said. "And I've already talked with the damyio and he agreed to let me send only one bodyguard to keep an eye on you."

The door opened and Mika walked in.

"You?" Koyuki thought in outrage.

"I didn't volunteer." he said with a shrug on his shoulder. The sand siblings only looked at Tsunade resolve.

"I will not hear a single objection out of you Hatake Koyuki." she snapped. "Now pack your things." with that they were dismissed.

"We'll be leaving in two hours, you can take your time getting ready." Gaara said and the siblings left. Koyuki sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I guess I should get started."

When she got home she began packing. It took less than she thought to pack her things. She looked around the room making sure she didn't forget anything until she saw the box Sasuke had given her. She placed them on her bed and them out.

Her sword still has dust from the wood of the wardrobe she had destroyed. But that wasn't the only thing inside the box. Clothes laid out along with a letter addressed to her. She picked up the letter, it was his writing no doubt about that but she didn't have the heart to read. Then something caught her eye and saw the piece of cloth from Sasuke's shirt next to the team's photo.

"If you think these presents will make me forgive you...you've never been more wrong." she grabbed the cloth and clutched it tightly in her hands. "I'll make every effort to find you...and destroy you." she growled.


	22. Atsuko

There was knock and Naruto looked at the door, seeing the shadow of Koyuki on the window.

"Come in." the door slid open and Koyuki walked in. There was something odd about her though, there was no mischievous glare in her eyes or that playful smirk she always wore when she was with him. It was set in a thin line and her eyes were void of emotion, in more ways than others she resembled Sasuke in a way.

"Hello Naruto." she walked towards him and as she got closer he saw she carried a backpack and it wasn't the kind that one would take for light travel...this one was one for a long journey.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm leaving the village and going to Suna."

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed and sat up, wincing a bit. "Why?"

"Because I have to." She smiled regretfully at him. "I need to heal from the pain he caused me."

"Can't you do that here?" she shook her head.

"Everything here would bring me nothing but sorrow and Sakura would find ways to make my life miserable because she found out about me and Sasuke."

"She did?"

"Yeah and she punched me good for it too." she tilted her head and Naruto could see a bruise on the side of her jaw. "She had every right to, I lied and took him from her."

"Koyuki."

"Don't try to persuade me Naruto it won't do you any good." The blond sighed in defeat but instantly smile.

"I understand Koyuki. And if you ever need me you know I'm just a village away."

"Suna and Konoha are not that close you twit." she laughed. "Count on it."

Then Naruto reached under his pillow and showed her something. It was a Konoha headband with a deep line in the middle and he handed it to her. She didn't have to guess to know whose this was, the scent was clear and fresh in her mind.

"This is Sasuke's."

"Yeah...it fell off him after we fought." Koyuki closed her hand around it but held it back to Naruto.

"I can't take this...I don't want it." Naruto shook his head and closed his hand over hers and gently pushed it back to her.

"You need to keep it. Even though he's hurt you I can tell you won't forget about him so easily...you love him."

Tears were threatening to fall down her eyes and she blinked rapidly to get rid of them.

"I do love him, but at the same time I hate him." she sobbed.

"I know Koyuki." Naruto said as he place a hand on her cheek and wiped a tear that had escaped her eyes. "That's why I'll never go back on my promise. I'll bring Sasuke back to the village...back to you."

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Thank you Naruto." she murmured against his shoulder. "Thank you so much."

"That's what best friends are for right." He smiled.

* * *

"Are you ready Koyuki?" Temari asked her. Koyuki nodded and stood next to Gaara and Tsunade gave them one more look before smiling.

"Thank you for helping us get our gennin back and for giving Koyuki and Mika hospitality in you own home."

During the arrangements of where Koyuki was staying Temari had insisted she live with them.

"It's alright Hokage-sama, at least there will be another girl in the house." she said with a smile.

"I promise I won't be in your way and I appreciate you generosity." she bowed to them.

"Koyuki wait!" She turned to Tsunade and saw Naruto along with Hinata, Neji's team and Shikamaru.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you off of course." Smiled Naruto. "Some of them Neji, Kiba, and Choiju couldn't come because they are still in the hospital but they told us to say good bye."

"Neji was more persistent though." Ten-Ten said. "He really wanted to see you and I had to knock him out so he wouldn't get up." Koyuki shook her head.

"That idiot. He almost died and he already wants out. Guys you didn't have to do this."

"But we want to and you can't stop us." Lee said. "We've known you for too long to not say good-bye."

Koyuki slowly smiled at them and bowed deeply.

"You guys have some supported me when I needed it most but this is a journey I must face alone. Thank you for everything." she straightened and headed toward the gates with the sand siblings, she looked behind her and spotted Sakura on a roof top. When Sakura noticed she had been spotted she took out a kunai and pointed at Koyuki.

_This isn't over, we have unfinished business._

Koyuki nodded and turned back forward, she didn't know if she was doing the right thing or not she just knew this would be the only way to make a plan on what to do.

* * *

"This is your house?" Asked Koyuki with wide eyes. It had taken a week to get to Suna and it's just as its name said, nothing but sand everywhere. Even the houses and apartment buildings were made of hard compacted sand. They had then gotten to the core of the village and a block away from that was their house which what looked like an apartment building was an actual mansion. The front door opened up to reveal a large living room, with white leather couches and bookcases filed with books.

"You'll get to see the rest of the house after you've settled in." Temari said as they closed the door. "Your room is on the second floor and Mika's on the same floor just down the hall. My room is on the first floor if you need anything. Gaara's is on the top floor and Kankuro is in the first floor too next to the kitchen."

"Thanks so much Temari." Koyuki told her.

"No problem. Gaara and Kankuro will show you to your rooms while I go see the council." with that she opened the door and left. Koyuki turned to Gaara.

"Okay Gaara lead the way."

_**A month later.**_

"That's it!You are going to the doctor whether you like it or not!" Temari yelled at the door of the restroom where Koyuki was currently puking her guts out.

"...I told you, it's probably just the stomach-" she hurled and Temari rolled her eyes even though she couldn't see her.

"Don't make excuses we are going!"

And so, after Koyuki was done Temari left Mika a note and took her to the hospital. They were quickly admitted and the doctor asked her the basic questions. What her symptoms where, if she felt any pain, but when it got to the question if she had been sexually active recently she blushed beet red. Temari of course knew her and Sasuke had dated but not on how far they've gone and she never told any of the sand siblings.

"Koyuki answer the question." Temari told her but she only blushed more.

"um...how recently is recently..." she asked the doctor and he got the hint.

" could you please wait outside...this is a bit more private I think."

"I'm sorry Temari." Koyuki told her apologetically. But her friend only winked and left, when she knew Temari wasn't eavesdropping she turned to the doctor.

"Well ?"

"um..well...I was...round half a month ago...and couple of weeks before that." she fidgeted in her seat and the doctor chuckled. But when Koyuki glared he raised his hands apologetically.

"You young kids can't control your hormones like it was back in the day. Did you use any protection?" Once again Koyuki blushed and that was enough answer for him.

"Well -"

"Can you please call me Koyuki?"

"My pardon. Well Koyuki as I've spent forty years as a doctor I can easily diagnose this. But, just to be sure we'll do a quick test." He stood up and his hand glowed green to which Koyuki tensed up. "Do not be frightened this is medical ninjutsu. It won't hurt a bit."

Koyuki watched as the doctor placed his hand on her stomach and then frowned, then lowered it until he got to her abdomen and Koyuki felt the strangest sensation. As if something moved inside her and she jumped a bit. After a few more seconds the doctor nodded and he straightened up and called Temari back in but she wasn't the only one to walk in with her, Mika was there too.

" who is this?"

"This is Mika doctor, a friend and bodyguard of Koyuki."

"I see, well please come in as this will probably concern you too." Confused Mika went in and stood behind Koyuki's chair.

"Well doc? What say you?" the doctor began taking out a small packet and a pen.

"Well...I don't know how you three will take it being as you are so young so I'll just get straight to the point." he looked at Koyuki with what could have been a sympathetic smile. "Koyuki you're pregnant."

"WHAT?" Mika and Temari yelled but the doctor was looking at Koyuki. She was completely speechless, her skin had turned pale and her eyes were so wide her eyebrows were close to disappearing into her hairline.

"I'm...pregnant?" Gods even the _word _sounded like a death sentence and it sounded so _wrong_! Ok having a baby was always a thing to celebrate but when the dad was a traitor and she was only what, 13 going to 14? This had doom written all over it!

"There's no mistaking it and even if we ran blood tests the result would be the same." then he directed towards Temari and Mika. "This is packet of everything you need to know, if you have any questions feel free to come by. Usually check ups are every month but because she's so young we'll have to have them twice a month just to make sure her health and the baby's are not compromised. She'll also have to take some vitamins and iron pills."

The nodded and paid attention to every instruction but Koyuki had tuned out everything after the word pregnant.

_I'm carrying Sasuke's child...this is Sasuke's..._

_**You had this coming.** _this little dark voice in the back of her mind she'd begun to call Kira and it belonged to her darker self when the curse mark took over. It tended to rear it's ugly head when ever something traumatic like this happened and had started just after she'd killed Ikari.

_I know._

**_After fucking with Uchiha the first time you should have been more careful. Now look at the mess you got us in._**

_Go away! I don't wanna hear it!_

"Koyuki?" Koyuki looked up and realized she was no longer in the hospital but at the front door of the house, Mika and Temari looking at her with concern.

"Koyuki...this is gonna be a really stupid question, but are you ok?" next thing they know Koyuki walked past them only to fall on her knees at the foot of the stairs and sobbing.

"Oi Koyuki." Mika said as he got on his knees and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey it'll be okay."

"No it won't Mika!" she answered furiously and turning to face him with tears flowing. "It won't be okay! Orochimaru, Itachi, they'll find out and try to use me and my baby against him!"

"But he..." he wanted to say Sasuke wouldn't care and she knew that.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER THEY'LL HARM US EITHER WAY!" she screamed. "Even if there is the slightest chance Sasuke decides to change his mind and come back they'll use us as a threat to keep him in line." she was whispering now, they rage had gone as fast as it had come.

"Koyuki you're are forgetting you have me." he said and placed his hands on either side of her head. "I'm here to protect you and that's what I'll do. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

"And I'm her too Yuki." Temari said calling her by her given nickname courtesy of Kankuro.

"Don't forget about us." Koyuki turned and saw Gaara and Kankuro going down the stairs. When they reached her Kankuro gave her a wink. "You're practically part of the family now."

She scoffed. "You've only really known me for a month dumb-ass."

"Hey anyone that can take the chance to clean my room without fainting is already part of the family." she laughed weakly.

"You are a member of the sand siblings and we protect each other despite our differences. So we will protect you, and your child."

Koyuki could only mutter a soft thank you before wrapping her arms around Gaara who was taken completely off guard and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Then Kankuro clapped his hands together.

"Okay now how about we start getting ready for him."

"Him?" Koyuki asked with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you think it'll be a boy? What if it's a girl?"

"Tell you what, if it's a girl you get to punch me." Koyuki thought about this for a moment.

"And if it's a boy?" That's where Kankuro's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Then you have to kiss me." He smirked but Gaara punched him with his fist and sent him on the floor. It would have been considered as an act of being protective until they looked at Gaara and noticed a small smirk playing on his lips.

"You are too much of a man whore I don't think she wants that for her child."

For a moment they all stared at him before busting out laughing, even Kankuro. It wasn't everyday any one heard Gaara take a crack at a joke heck no one had ever heard him try and give one. Koyuki couldn't help but somehow feel relieved with the help and support she knew she was going to get. Not only that she knew that whatever hardships waited along she will have these new friends to help her out.

* * *

_***8 Months Later***_

"Gaara would you stop pacing you're getting me dizzy." Kankuro said and stood up to grab the red head on the shoulder.

"They've been in there too long." he said and since he couldn't pace anymore he began to tug at the bottom of his shirt. Temari was quite amused since this is the first time she'd seen Gaara so strung up. Koyuki's water had broken while she was walking up the stairs with Gaara and the red head had panicked a bit followed by taking her straight to the hospital and sending for everyone else.

"Gaara relax it'll be fine." Mika said as he placed his hands behinds his head as if everything was fine and dandy.

"How can you be so calm about this?

"Who says I am?" True inside his mind he was running in circles worried as hell but the only sign he gave was the impatient tap of his foot on the cold hospital floor. Temari took pity on the red head and smile sympathetically at her little brother.

"Gaara she's fourteen and this compicates things a bit but she'll be fine she's a strong woman."

There was a scream of pain from the emergency room and Gaara turned to run towards the doors but Kankuro tightened his grip on him.

"Gaara she'll be fine." but a minute later he heard the scream and couldn't stand it any longer and he escaped from Kankuro and ran through the emergency doors. Koyuki was laying on a bed, panting harshly. Her long hairs was wet with sweat and fanned around her but what made him cringe the most was the blood. His head throbbed and he could feel the blood lust of the one tails flaring up but Gaara's concern for Koyuki made him fight it.

_I won't let this take over me, I'm not going to hurt her or anyone ever again._ this made the one tails retreat and Gaara ran straight to Koyuki's side and the doctor didn't object.

"Koyuki you need to push." the doctor told her. "We are almost done."

"I...can't...I'm-" she screamed in pain and Gaara could almost feel his ears ringing. He grabbed her hand and almost regretted it when her hand gripped it like vice.

"Koyuki c'mon you can do it." he told her but when she looked at him her eyes were clouded with pain. Koyuki's pain was overwhelming, she'd felt several degrees of pain but this was something completely different and if she had the choice between this and getting stabbed with a billion swords she would choose the swords.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...I can't!" she groaned. Sighed, of course she would be hallucinating about Sasuke through all that pain even though Sasuke and Gaara were as similar as Kankuro was to Naruto.

"Koyuki you need to push now!" the doctor said and Gaara made Koyuki look at him. Through all the pain and poor lighting she didn't see red hair and aqua eyes she saw Sasuke.

"Koyuki...you need to push. Your baby is almost in your arms."

Pain erupted within her again and she used it to push one more time as a louder scream filled the room. Next thing he knew Koyuki collapsed and the wail of a child filled the room.

"It's a boy."

"Koyuki!" Gaara shook her but she wouldn't wake up. "Koyuki wake up damn it!"

"She's still bleeding we need to work fast. Gaara we need you to leave." the doctor said and a nurse had no choice but to pull Gaara out of the emergency room before going back in and locking the door. Temari ran up to him.

"Gaara what happened and the baby?"

"The baby's fine it's a boy...but Koyuki collapsed and the doctors are working on her." If it hadn't been for Koyuki collapsing Kankuro would have celebrated he was getting his kiss but for now they all sat down once again and waited for the doctor to come out with news of Koyuki. Half an hour passed, then an hour, when Gaara was close to snapping the doors opened and the doctor came out. The four shinobi stood up the doctor raised a hand.

"Before you start bombarding me with questions. Yes the baby is fine. Koyuki is fine as well, she gave us a scare but she's fine now. She's in another room now and _no _you can't see her she needs her rest." They all gave a sign of relief and Mika looked at the doctor.

"Can we see the baby?" the doctor nodded.

"Follow me." they were taken to a nursery were all the babies were at. The doctor pointed to a nurse who had just finished dressing a baby in dark blue and wrapped his in a white blanket.

"That is Koyuki's son." the doctor said before leaving and they all watched as the nurse placed him on a transparent crib closer to the window and it took their breath away. His skin was pink like most new born babies but with an olive glow to it, he had also been born with a full head of hair and it was the darkest blue they had ever seen though when the light hit it in certain places there were flashes of brown. Another interesting fact...it mirrored Sasuke.

"This might be a problem." frowned Mika.

"What do you mean? Look at that adorableness!" Temari said.

"If we want to protect him and Koyuki how are we going to hide a baby that is the spitting image of the damn father?" sighed Mika.

"We'll find a way." Gaara said. Upon looking at this child Gaara had taken a sudden decision. This child will no doubt have a difficult childhood because he will be labeled as the offspring of a traitor and he will not allow that to happen. He will protect this child and make sure he doesn't have the childhood like his, or Naruto. Sure the scenarios weren't the same but the suffering would be the same and he will never allow the child's heart to be tinted like that, ever.

The doctor had ordered all four of them to head home and rest but they returned the next day and found Koyuki sitting up again two pillows, son in her arms and smiling at him.

"Hi Koyuki." she looked up from her baby and too see the sand siblings and Mika in the doorway.

"Hello." she said before going back to her baby and taking his small hand between her two fingers.

"Has he...opened his eyes yet?" Mika asked.

"No, he was only born yesterday Mika." she said as she placed a long lock of hair behind her ear.

"Have you named him yet?" She nodded.

* * *

_Sasuke. _Sasuke looked around his room and found it empty.

_Sasuke. _He turned again and found Koyuki standing in at arms length from him dressed in a white gown and her dark brown hair falling down to her waist in soft waves. This isn't the first time he'd dreamed about her like this, hearing her call his name over and over but never getting to see her except if only for a blinking moment. Each time different. The first time was after he had left the village and he had seen her completely covered in blood. The second time was six months ago and she had been wearing a dark red gown but what confused him was that she had looked pregnant but when he blinked to make sure he hand't imagined it she was gone once again. After that he would only dream of her calling his name or just flashes of her face smiling at him or filled with tears. But now here she was and this time when he blinked she was still there only closer with each blink until her lips ghosted over his.

_Sasuke...come back to me._

"I can't Koyuki...I have to-" she turned but he caught her by the elbow and made her turn to him but now she was crying.

_Why'd you leave me...I needed you...I loved you. _There was no anger, no sadness, no emotions behind her words. Sasuke placed a hand behind her neck she placed her hand on that wrist.

"I have to...for revenge, to protect you." But Koyuki began fading away and he fought to make her stay longer. "Don't leave yet!"

She didn't but now she looked almost transparent, like a spirit and he knew but without knowing how that this was the last time he would ever dream about her.

_Yes?_

_At least stay with me until I wake up. _This time he said it through his mind and she only responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and he around her back and neck. He closed what little space was left between them and pressed his lips against her. It was sweet and gentle as he made her walk backwards until she was on his bed and he was on top of her. Her hair fanned out on the pillow and hands on either side of her ribs as he lowered himself and pressed his forehead against hers. When he blinked she was the one on top and when he sat up she sat between his legs with her legs tucked under her.

"Koyuki-" she pressed her fingertips to his lips and smiled sadly.

_Good-bye Sasuke_

She closed the space between them as tangled her hands through his hair and kissed him. When Sasuke opened his eyes again she was gone and he was sitting up in his bed with one hand reaching empty space. He lowered it slowly and looked at his clock. Three AM. He looked at his hands and clenched them into fists before pressing them against his eyes. Even though he had left the village it and joined Orochimaru there had been a part of him that still held on to Konoha and that is the part that held on to Koyuki. But this final good-bye in his dreams told him this was it. His worst fear had been brought upon himself by his own hand and now he truly was completely alone.

* * *

"This is our room." She told her baby. His crib was next to her bed and there was a rocking chair next to the balcony doors that opened outward and she went over and sat next on it, beginning to rock. The doctor was amazed at her recovery and allowed her to leave with her baby so long as they went back every few weeks to make sure everything was fine with the baby. She began humming under her breath and the baby who had been stirring for quite a while slowly went still upon hearing her voice and snuggled closer to her.

"You really are a calm baby." she laughed softly. She looked out to the setting sun and smiled sadly before sighing.

"Sasuke...he looks so much like you." she had lied to Kankuro when he had asked if the baby had opened his eyes. The moment he had heard his mother's voice the baby had opened his eyes and she had felt searing pain in her heart. They were almost identical to Sasuke's though while Sasuke's eyes were a deep dark onyx color her son's eyes were lighter but still the same. Even the intensity of their stare was similar. It had almost reduced her to tears but she had managed to keep herself together.

_Sasuke...you severed all bonds you had in Konoha...including ours. But this is a new bond even you didn't know about. This little new bond will be harder to break...because it's a bond stronger than love._

"Isn't that right Atsuko." she whispered and the baby opened his eyes at hearing his name and this time Koyuki did allow herself to cry though this time they were no longer tears of sorrow. They were tears of joy.

* * *

**This is the end everyone but do not fear there is going to be a sequel. :) Hope you enjoyed it and thanks to all who have been there since the beginning even though I neglected this story for a while. :P Hopefully the new story will be updated tomorrow if not friday. :3 Thanks! 3 3 **


End file.
